The SAS sniper (discontinued )
by Tribute Scott
Summary: Dominic cable was sent to the USA to train their navy seals as he was one of the best snipers in Britain but nothing could prepare Dominic for the hell of the apocalypse, Follow him on his adventures and how he eventually meets up with the prison group . This story starts just before Rick and the group get to the prison in season 3 and will continue from there onwards .
1. Chapter 1

I growled as I moved onto the next house loot no what I could , I pushed my Barrett 82A1 semi-automatic 50 cal sniper rifle on my back on my back as I slowly advanced into a house with a silenced M4 carbine pushed against my shoulder , I slowly walked into each room with my rifle to my shoulder checking there's no roamers in the house . As I come to a dark room at the back I drop my backpack off my back and lock the door resting my rifle next to me .

I shouldn't even be here , I was put here to train some navy seal snipers but they day I started training the world went shit . My name is Dominic cable British SAS sniper , I look out the window exhausted as I see night slowly crawling in outside .

-Flash back -

"Michaels aim up unless you want to just be hitting dirt all the time !" I shout to a short skinny looking boy who keeps missing the target .

"Sir you keep drilling us but I bet you can't hit the target " I smirk to another of the trainers next to me as I grab my matte black 50 cal with a silencer and sling .

I walk towards the range and lay down getting the target in my sights , I adjust my sight so I can hit the target that's 700 meters out . I fire two 50 cal shots both hit bullseye destroying the target .

"Now Michael's take your position remember aim up, hold your breath and concentrate" I say as I walk back over towards the other SAS sniper instructors high fiving them smirking as we sit and watch most of the recruits hit nothing .

-flash back end-

I wake up the next morning with the sun shining in like a torch over my eyes , as I get up collecting my stuff I throw it in the back of my matte black with white racing stripes Nissan R34 skyline .as I'm driving down the road I drive past a couple of roamers till I come to hunting store that looks untouched for the most part .

As I walk in the store I pull my Bowie knife out of it sheath slowly checking the store for roamers , I notice there's 2 in the back I whistle to get there attention , as one walks up to me I stab it in the head before I kick the second roamers leg making it fall to the floor and then I stab it through the head old skinny blood skirts off my grass camo pants as I do .

I walk up to the door locking it as I look round the store I find a Ghillie suit ,a hunting rifle , 1911 with a silence attached and various bullets and a 1 duffle bags worth of food and water . I load all the stuff I found into the car as I put my M4 in the back strapping the 1911 to my waist with a holster on my hip the opposite side to my knife .

I get in the car thinking I need to find a base to at least set up for a while so I can store my stuff I find from looting this area , I find a 1 remote house , I walk in and make sure the house is clear . The house is mostly clear except a roamer who I quickly kill and throw his body a good distance away from the house .

I move my skyline up to be beside the house so I can see it as I move the bags inside unpacking all the food and putting it stacked in one room and leaving the guns in a duffle bag next to food , as I pull a mattress into the room with the food and guns where I plan to sleep I sigh looking Round at the dark and dirt covered room thinking to myself I have slept worse places on deployment to Afghanistan .

I walk outside locking the house door as I grab a fire axe from the skyline and cut a couple of trees down making crude planks and using the planks to barricade the windows to the house, I grab some dirty and dusty curtains putting them over the windows so they roamers can see light inside .

Later that night I sit down in the room looking to see I have a decent supply of food , water and a few decent guns I just need ammo for my 50 cal as I only have 4 shots left . I unpack the Ghillie suit I got from the hunting store and see it woodland and grassland camo perfect for the area I'm living in, as I lay down I think back to the day I got out of the military base and what hell that was

-flash back -

I was sitting in my bunk reading a letter from home when a guy run in with a bite mark on his shoulder "Dominic " he says, I instantly recognise him as Michales the sniper I had been training .

"Jesus Michaels where did you get this bite " I say putting some towels on the blood trying to stop the bleeding .

He pushed me away "don't try Dominic the roamers have breached the base " I look at him , we have been told about there being cases of the dead coming back to life, we have been hearing it was getting worse out there and more families camping out outside the base .

I look out the window as I see roamers "sorry Michaels " I say as I snap his neck giving him a quick and painless death , I grab his dog tags and I run towards the armoury grabbing my 50 cal , military combat boots and camo pants before I grab my base pass throwing it all in my skyline before I hit the gas running over anything that got in my way just making it out of the base before I saw an explosion in the background .

-flash back end - (7 months later from the last flashback)

The next morning I got up and had a meal of cold baked beans before I start working on finishing the defences of my base , I dug trenches around my base putting spikes in the bottom of the trenches to kill the roamers that fall in . Once I'm finish I throw all my tools in the house before I go on a scouting mission south of my house where I loot a couple more food store and I also raid a gun store only getting one box of 50 cal ammo .

As I return my spoils to my house I hear voices in the distance , I grab my 50 cal and put the ghillie suit on as I slowly walk through the woods I spot 2 guys . I drop to the ground prone and begin to crawl towards them as I hear there conversation

"The governor wants us to search these woods , he wants us to find that skyline that disappeared into the woods " he says to his friend both are sitting round a campfire there assault rifle a good distance away from them .

I get up off the ground leaving my 50 cal as I begin to crouch walk up to one of them drawing my bowie knife I quickly grab his head pulling back as I slit his throat , blood squirts out of the new hole in his threat like a pump . As he freind see me kill him he reaches for his M4 aiming it at me .

I run towards his kicking the rifle upwards before I grab the rifle barrel and elbow him in the chest knocking him back , as he charges at me I grab his hand kicking home in the stomach and punch him in the face and use his weight against him flipping him over my before shooting him in the face with his M4 .

I shoot the other guy in the head before searching them only finding a Grenade and a energy bar , I throw these in my backpack what I left next to my 50 cal before walking back to my base both the M4 rifles in my hands , when I get to my base I out the guns in my gun duffle babe before grabbing a Marker pen out the draw and beginning to draw on a wall .

I write leaders of community's , underneath that I write the name The governor, the. Write has some military guy and decent guns location unknown . I back up from the wall sighing I didn't want to kill those guys but if they found me base that would of given up my location and then I could of been in worsened trouble with this governor if he found me .

Before I go to bed I decide to check out my gun duffle back to see what I have got in there when I open the bag I pull out 3 hunting rifles with 2 clips for each , I also have 2 standard M4 and my customised one what has a red dot sight and a suppressor I have 7 clips of ammo for them and I have desert eagle with 6 clips .

I put all of it back in the bag making a note on the wall of it all , I check all the food and water and right I have 6 months worth of food and water . I decide to get some sleep , I wake up getting up as I grab my ghillie suit and put it on my goal for today is to find the governors base or community.

As I'm walking through the wood with my M4 I my hand I hear a bunch of gunshots from behind me for second I have a flashback to one of my missions when one of our squad got light up by Terrorists right In front of me , I shake my head I quickly run through the wood towards the sound as I come to a clearing I see a bunch of dead military guys and people stealing most of the military humvees .

"Good damn it " I shout loudly as I run to the dead military guys , I notice all there weapons have been taken , I shake my head I grab all there dog tags putting them in my pocket as I run back into the woods heading home not wanting to be caught . When I get home I grab the dog tags and hang them from nails I put in the wall and take a shot of vodka I found "see you in the next life brothers " I say as I drink the shot looking at the 9 dog tags before walking back over to my bed and taking off my boots putting next to the beside unite where my 1911 sits and michael's dog tag sits as well .

-the governor's perspective-

As we pull into woodberry i explain to the crowed before I walk towards my house where I'm stopped by Merle "good evening governor " he smiles with his prosthetic knife arm pointed at me .

"Evening Merle any news on the scouts we sent out to find the skyline guy ?" I ask

"No news from them because we found both their bodies on the woods , one had his throat slit and the other had been shot in the head " Merle replied as he looks me in the eyes .

"Find him do whatever you must and bring him here I want to teach him what happens when you mess with woodberry" I growl as Merle walks off , I walk into my house and sit with a glass of whiskey staring at my now rotting and decaying head collection .

-Dominic's perspective -

I sigh as I get up the next morning deciding to put michael's dog tag round my neck next to mine , after all the training he was the closest thing to a family member I had in awhile Even though he didn't listen to me a lot and tried to insult me , I smirk as I think about it in my head eating what's left of the cold baked beans from the other night .

I get dressed slipping my camo trousers on and a tank top , I slide my ghillie suit over the top of that as I slide my 50 cal over my back and grabbing my M4 as I start walking towards where I heard a lot of gunshots the other day , as I get close to what looks like a clearing I drop to the prone position and pull my 50 cal off my back seeing I have a full clip .

As I crawl out onto the edge of the clearing I see a prison and a group , I look down my scope seeing an Asian man in a watch tower , as I'm about to leave I see a redneck step out one of the doors with a crossbow strapped across his back "hey glenn it my watch now Rick said to get inside and warm up " he shouts up to the Asian .

-Daryl perspective -

As I'm sitting in the watchtower off the prison I look out to the dark and creepy looking forests that are on the outer perimeter of the prison and I suddenly see something get up and run into the woods

-Dominic's perspective -

I sigh relive as I just about got away without that guy in the watch tower spotting me , I quickly run back to my house laying my guns on the table as I add the name Rick to the name of groups on the wall , I add the location of the prison and put danger unknown . I go and put my guns back in my bag and then punch a wall hard "god dammit I'm sandwiched between 2 groups " I shout angry .

 **Authors notes - Thanks for reading my walking dead story don't forget to review , favourite and follow if you haven't already .**


	2. Chapter 2

-3 weeks later -(season 3 episode 10)

It's been the same over the last couple of weeks loot towns stockpile food and avoid anyone from both the prison and the governors groups , even though I had a to miss a few stores because someone from the 2 groups was in them I still have a decent stockpile. I have a year and half worth of canned food and I have a found a few more rifles and a few miscellaneous 50 cal round putting my total to 52 shots .

I slowly get up off the bed on the floor ,tying my boots and pull my shirt on and pull the 2 dog tags round my neck on top of the shirt. I walk towards the kitchen grabbing what's left of some stale cereal bars , as I'm eat I suddenly hear a loud amount of gunfire coming from towards the prison….

I quickly put on my Ghillie grab my 50 cal and making sure I have a loaded mag in it , I grab my M4 and strap on a bulletproof vest under my Ghillie as I quickly start a jog towards the prison as I come to the tree line from before I notice the prison group is being attacked by someone .

I drop to the ground and deploy my bipod , I scan the prison and see a man in the tower shooting at 2 teenagers "exhale hold breath fire " I say as I then follow my training exhaling holding my breath and I pull the trigger on my 50 cal and a loud sniper sound echos out as the see the bullet travel and hit the guy straight through the head ,As I see gore and brain splattered all over the tower I know he's dead .

I leave my 50 cal as I see one of the group pinned down on the bridge outside the prison I run out into the open firing at the group who are attacking , as I lay down covering fire I shout to the guy to get to the tree line . As I feel a bullet hit me in the bulletproof vest .

"Dammit " I grunt as I thrown backwards from the impact , I roll backwards get up to one knee as I fire at the truck as it flees down a road . I walk back over towards my sniper rifle using the sling to throw it over my back once the bipod is back down , as I'm about to leave I see the guy I told to get to the tree line speaks "thanks for the help I'm Rick " he says hold his hand out as I go to shake it I see the guy with the crossbow come out the woods

"Dominic no problem " I say as continue to walk on .

"Hey you want to come inside the prison, I think a few people need to thank you " he says as I see more people staring at us from the top prison fence .

"What the hell you doing Rick " the crossbow guys says

"Sure might as well it's getting dark no chance of me getting home now " I say as I put both my guns on safety following Rick as he leads me inside the prison , ignoring the crossbow guy .

As we get to the top of the prison I see a group of people gathered included the 2 teenagers that was being shot at by the guy I killed "Rick who's this?" The man with the crossbow I saw other night asked as he and his brother get to the top of the prison after taking a slow walk behind me and Rick .

"This is Dominic and when the governor start shooting I got pinned down on the bridge he help me get to the tree line , taking a bullet on the process " Rick says.

"Don't mean he's not with them though " the crossbow guy says.

"Man if I was with them ,why the hell do you think I shot the guy in the tower with my sniper ?" I growl at him .

"Wait that was you that took out that guy " Rick asked looking at me

"Yeah even though this world is fucked shooting at kids is wrong " I say as looking at the tennagers not wanting to be growing up in this world .

"Well thanks then " Rick says as we head inside and I see the basic layout of the cell block they are living in .

After a bit I get introduced to everyone Rick , Daryl the crossbow guy , glenn and his wife Maggie ,her father hershel who is missing a leg ,her sister Beth , carol and Rick son Carl and Merle Daryl brother who I get along the best with as he was in the navy at one point.

I'm not allowed to enter the cell block in case I'm with the governor , so I sit at on of the benches in the front of the cell block taking cleaning my 50 cal , as I'm cleaning it I see Hershel and car walk out and sit on the same bench as me .

"So son , you military because that's not a standard sniper rifle you can buy " Hershel says to me as I see Carl watching .

I take off my ghillie showing off mine and michael's dog tag and a SAS tattoo on my arm "yeah I'm a British SAS soldier , come over to the us to train the navy seals snipers and then this happened " I say looking at Hershel who nod in understanding .

"So who's the second dog tag for ?" Hershel asked looking at michaels dog tags .

I sigh as I put my 50 cal back together laying it down on the table "that is private michaels dog tags , he was a rookie seal I was tasked with training and over the few months of training he came like a family member to me ,The first lost of family I had in awhile but he died right at the start so I go on in his memory " I say smiling as I hold michaels dog tags .

"That's a good thing you have something to go on for like me it my girls " he says I smile looking in the cell block at Hershel's family .

I then see Carl walk up to me "what are dog tags ? Are they a tag you put on dogs to name them " he says in a innocent voice , I laugh for a second before answering .

"Nah it's a soldier identification, so if they can't find a body they will the dog tags and it will tell them who died there " I say looking down at Carl who nods and walk back towards the cell block .

I see Rick and the group gather round me "now I'm only going to say this one I'm Dominic cable , I'm from Britain and I was part of the SAS as a marksman/sniper and I'm here to help against the governor" I say as I pack all my gear and out my ghillie and sniper over my back holding my M4 in my hands "now I'm going back to my base to grab my skyline and a few bag of supplies I have there I will be a couple of days but I should be back soon " I shout as I'm half way down the gravel path of the prison.

I leave through the main entrance as there is no gate there after the governor's attack , I start jogging towards the tree line and starting the path back my my house .

-Rick perspective-

I see Dominic jog into the woods , I walk back towards the deep block seeing the group gathered together "Rick do you think we can trust him "'maggie says as she holds glenn's hand .

Before I can answer Hershel pops up "me and Dominic had a talk while you lot was checking everyone was fine , he seems fine to me Rick and anyway he seems like the type if he meant to kill us we would all be dead especially since he's special forces " . Hershel says as he armour wraps round Maggie reassuring her .

Then Merle pops up "the old man's right , even though I'm a old navy vet I know SAS hardly miss anyone they intend to kill especially there marksman there some of the best marksman in the world because of the training they get " Merle says as his hands hang on the gaps in his cell .

Beth is the next one to speak "don't forget Rick he also shot the guy that was shooting at me and Carl in the tower , Dominic can be a big help " Beth says as he look over the group , Carl nods agreeing.

"Ok then if Dominic returns we will offer him a place in the prison " I say looking over the group who all nod and then go back to their daily business.

-Dominic perspective-

As I jog back towards my base I think to myself that's I have lucked out , I maybe got myself a place in the prison which is a lot more defendable than my little old house in the woods , when I get home I start packing everything throwing all my 6 bags of food and water into the boot and putting my 2 bags of guns and ammo in the backseat .

I climb in my skyline and start the 3 day journey following the road towards the prison , I come back the exact way I came in Down a dirty road , it takes me a day and half to finally get out the woods . I decide to stop at a gas station , I get my car pulling my Bowie knife from my sheath as I walk towards the pump putting some fuel in my car as I'm doing that I notice walker sneaking up on me .

I quickly put drop the fuel hose and walk over to the walker and kick its legs hearing a rotting old bone crack as it falls to the floor , as it's in the fooor I,tan it through they head with my Bowie knife filling my car the rest of the way till I have a full tank and continuing the drive towards the prison

 **Author notes - thanks for reading and don't forget to favourite, follow and review if you haven't already l tell me what you think of this story and how it's going .**


	3. Chapter 3

-Dominic perspective-

As I jog back towards my base I think to myself that's I have lucked out , I maybe got myself a place in the prison which is a lot more defendable than my little old house in the woods , when I get home I start packing everything throwing all my 6 bags of food and water into the boot and putting my 2 bags of guns and ammo in the backseat .

I climb in my skyline and start the 3 day journey following the road towards the prison , I come back the exact way I came in Down a dirty road , it takes me a day and half to finally get out the woods . I decide to stop at a gas station , I get my car pulling my Bowie knife from my sheath as I walk towards the pump putting some fuel in my car as I'm doing that I notice walker sneaking up on me .

I quickly put drop the fuel hose and walk over to the walker and kick its legs hearing a rotting old bone crack as it falls to the floor , as it's in the floor I stab it through they head with my Bowie knife , filling my car the rest of the way till I have a full tank and continuing the drive towards the prison .

As I continue to follow the road towards the prison I notice it's getting dark so decide to stop at the side of the road ,as I'm parked up I take of Michaels dog tags rubbing my finger of his name that was imprinted into the tag happy the kid doesn't have to live in this world and deal with the sick people it throws at you like the governor .

As I lay down in the back of my skyline I fall asleep for a bit before I hear some walkers banging on the window "oh piss off i'm trying to get some sleep !" I growl as them before sitting getting out the car the other side and walk round and pushing the walker back and stamping on his head out of anger "annoying twat " I say as I go and get back in my car falling asleep .

The next morning I get up and search the walkers finding a few spare bullets and a knife , I add these to my stash before I drive onwards towards prison , it takes a day and half to reach the prison as I approached I saw glenn in the watch tower . I honk my horn and stick my head out the window to show its me as I drive in avoiding the destroyed gate .

I smirk as the group gather round me as I park the skyline at the top of the prison "I told you I'd be back " I say as I grab the bags from the back of the skyline "where's Rick " I ask looking at the group seeing no rick ,Carl or michonne .

"Rick went back to king county on a gun run as we need more guns for the war with the governor " Glenn says as he walks up hunting rifle over his back .

I walk into the prison with all the bags , I give the food duffel bags to Carol "there's a years worth of canned food in there " I say as she nods and takes the bag helped by Maggie to go add them to the food stockpile .

I unpack the gun bag giving all of it to Glenn except 3 boxes of M4 ammo and my 50 cal ammo "the rest is yours " I say sliding him the bags that's filled with assault rifle , hunting rifles and pistols . I notice Glenn look through the bag before nodding thanks taking the guns to add to the collection .

I walk into the cell block surprised by the amount of light here , I am then greeted by Maggie and Beth "Glenn told us you need a free cell" Maggie asks as I nod smiling following them to the second level picking a cell at the end , I drop my bag on the bottom bunk and lay my M4 and 50 cal on the wooden table in the cell , sighing as I sit on the top bunk .

After a bit of rest I slide on my dark green top and blood covered camo trousers and walk downstairs seeing everyone sitting in the front of the cell block eating dinner together I stand at the exit of the cell block watching I thinking what it feels like to have a family like this .

As I'm watching I'm interrupted by Hershel "Dominic come on come join us , sit sit " Hershel says as he moves up letting me sit in between him and Glenn , as Carol comes over with some hot beans.

"OMG I haven't had hot food in forever " I say as I accept the tray from Carol quickly eating all the beans loving each bite before I finish them .

I pass the tray to Carol as I watch Carl bring out a baby "Jesus I haven't see a baby in years " I say looking at her feeling happy the kid has someone to look after "where's her mother as I'm guessing Ricks the father " I say looking at Hershel and Glenn .

Hershel is the first one to speak up "her mother was Lori she died during labour " has says looking down as he gets up on his crutches and walks towards the cell block .

After a while I grab a map of the surround area of the prison and notice there's a military base on the map , I decide that I'll go there tomorrow earn my keep in the prison even more . I get up and go take my clothes off and get into bed in the top bunk falling asleep , I wake up the next morning leaving a note for Glenn telling him I'm going to loot the military base near by .

I grab my guns throwing them in the back of the skyline as I drive out the prison towards the military base , as I get closer I see smoke clouds in the distance and the base completely over run , I drive my skyline towards a hole in the fence . I park my skyline up and get out putting my 50 cal on my back holding a silenced M4 up against my shoulder as I walk into the military base .

As I look round I see a hoard of the walkers cluster round a tank , I quickly run across the base to what looks like a armoury I start entering my clearance code , as I'm entering the code I notice few walkers have noticed me and are stumbling towards me "god damn long code " I growl as I stop entering my code pulling my Bowie knife as I run up to one of them and pull his head back shoving the knife through his throat and up to his brain as old brown blood squirts on my shirt .

I then spin around roundhouse kicking the other walker , the walker stumbles backwards and then I grab my M4 and begin to slam the stock of it into his face repeatedly till it's dead . I then grab both the assault rifles and there dog tags finishing entering my code and quickly entering the armoury locking the door behind me .

As I enter the armoury I collapse against the wall exhausted, I look round seeing there's some decent supplies here 5 boxes of 50 cal bullets and other assorted bullets and rifles . I pack all the supplies into my duffel bag throwing it by the door as I spot something in the back, as I walk over there I see a box labelled grenades highly explosive .

I grab the box grunting as I feel it's full to the top with grenades , as I get to the door I open it throwing the duffel bag over my back and quickly slide out the grabbing one of the grenades and throwing it in the middle of the cluster of walkers before grabbing the box and bag and running through the holes into the fence and to my car , I throw the bag in the back with the box of grenades .

As I get in the skyline I can feel the suspension is straining against all the weight so I quickly drive back towards the prison , as I pull up to the top of the prison Carl opens the gate , I look round seeing rick's car "hey Rick back? " I ask shouting up to Glenn who's in the watch tower.

"Yeah he got back just a minute ago " I hear Glenn shout before he goes back on watch .

I nod as I swing the bag over my back and grab the box walking into the prison, as I get inside I see Rick ,Hershel and Daryl speaking "hey guys got some presents " I say as I put the box on the table and the bag .

"Jesus Dominic where have you been " Hershel asks

"At the military base near by , my military clearance code worked so I looted the armour " I say as the 3 of them have shocked looks on their faces.

"Jesus Dominic you went to a military base ,was the base filled with walkers ?" Rick asks looking at me .

"Yeah there was quite a few walkers in there but they was distracted so I ran to the armoury and got these guns and grenades " I say looking at them as I grab my 50 cal ammo from the bag .

I smirk as I see Daryl and Rick open the grenade box seeing its full to the brim with grenades and the duffle bag is packed with guns and ammo "now before you say I already gave enough consider this my contribution to the group " I say as I grab my guns walking towards my cell seeing Rick and Daryl grinning like school kids looking at the grenades.

-2 hours later -

As we are all sitting around eating dinner Rick walks in "Andrea has organised a face to face meeting between me and the governor tomorrow , the people that coming with me are Dominic , Daryl and Hershel " Rick says as I finish my meal nodding walking back to my cell .

As I get to the cell carols there "hey Dominic I can wash those dirty clothes if you want we have spare " Carol says looking at my blood covered shirt and trousers .

"Thanks Carol just haven't worried about the look of my clothes for a while just survival " I say as I take the blue top and skin jeans she gives me to wear while she washes my clothes .

I sit in my cell for a couple of hours taking apart and cleaning all my guns to make sure they are ready for tomorrow, when I'm done I notice Rick standing at the cell door watching me "umm hey rick " I say

"I meant to say where did you get that 50 cal of yours ?" Rick asked looking at me .

"Ohh this thing " I say smirking as I pick it up looking over all the scratches and dents over the rifle "I was part of a squad rescuing some idiot government official from Iraq , all the squad entered the building while I watched from the outside , half way into the operation a armour truck was driving towards the building and my old rifle did nothing to it so a rookie sniper passed me his 50 cal because I was a better shot , I killed the armour trucks driver and just fell in love with the rifle after and began using it more and more " I say as I look over it placing back on the table .

"It is a powerful rifle I'm just surprise your finding ammo for it , 50 cal rounds aren't that common " Rick says as he looks at my 20 boxes of 50 cal ammo .

"Yeah I know , I'm just getting lucky with scavenging the ammo for it " I say as I load some 50 cal ammo into another magazine ready to be attached to the rifle .

 **Authors notes - thanks for reading don't forget to favourite,follow and review if you haven't already, tell me what you thought of the story so far .**


	4. Chapter 4

I slid out my bed the next morning changing back into my camo trousers and then going for a walk round the outside of the prison , as I walk to the front I see a few weightlifting benches and decide to start doing some weightlifting.

After about 2 hours I see Rick,Daryl and Hershel ready to leave so I run into the prison grabbing my 50 cal and M4 throwing them in the back of my skyline as I follow Rick who's driving the truck in front of me .

As we get to meet point I get out my skyline climbing on top of it , I deploy my bipod looking down the road coming towards us as I lay there as Rick walks towards the barn where the governor is . After a bit I see another truck coming down the road towards us "Daryl , Hershel another truck coming " I say as I press my 50 cal against my shoulder looking down the scope as I switch safety off on my 50 cal .

As the truck pulls up I get up grabbing my m4 off my back pointing it at the truck as 3 people get out one blonde woman, a nerdy looking guy and some guy who looks like one of the governors lieutenants .

"Why was your man already here ?" Daryl growls as the blonde woman walks towards us .

"He's here ?" She Says before walking towards the barn that Rick and the governor are in.

"Well I'm Hershel that's Daryl and the military guy standing on the skylines roof is Dominic " Hershel says as I pick up my 50 cal throwing it in the skyline .

"And your are " Daryl says to the nerd looking guy

"Milton mamet " the nerdy guy says as he corrects my glasses

"Great he bought his butler " Daryl says as I start laughing at the Daryl joke .

"I'm the governor's adviser in biters and building anyway I don't think I need to explain myself to the henchman " he says looking at Daryl , as Daryl goes to hurt him I put my hand in his chest pushing him back

"Not now Daryl " I say as I look him in the eyes and he walks backwards angry.

"So Milton you said you are the governor's adviser on biters as you call them , what do you advise him on because you look like you can't take down a walker yourself " I say as I sit back down on my skylines hood looking at Milton .

"Well I've been trying to communicate with the dead seeing if there's any traces of themselves left in them " he says as he corrects his glasses .

"Are you serious " I say smirking at him as I burst out laughing "they only way you can do anything good for them is killing them " I say as I see 2 walkers coming towards us .

I walk up standing a bit away from the walkers as I grip the blade end of my knife before throwing it straight into the head of one and then walk over to the second and kick him back stamping on its head "that's how you help them Mamet" I say as I wipe my knife blade getting the blood off on my trousers ,as I see Milton had walked over to a bench talking with Hershel .

After a bit a creaking noise is heard and I leave Daryl and the other guy to deal with it as I go and lay back down with my 50 cal on top of my skyline .

-Hershel's perspective -

"So Dominic is he always this tense " Milton says looking as Dominic is laying down on top of his skyline scanning the distance with his 50 cal .

"He was SAS and plus at the beginning Dominic lost a kid that was close to him so he's always on guard now " Hershel says looking at Dominic as he adjusts his sight .

"That's car leads me to think that Dominic was the skyline guy as the governor called him , he pissed off the governor because he kept sending men after Dominic and they would turn up dead within a day " Milton says .

"Yeah you don't want to mess with him without training , I think he knows to how kill a person a 100 ways " Hershel laughed .

-Dominic's perspective -

As I get up stretching I put my 50 cal over my back as decide to go loot some shops I saw in the distance "Hershel as I'm bored I'm going to loot some shops I'll try not to be too long " I say as I jump in my car driving it towards the shop

-1 hour later -

As I'm loading all the stuff I found in my car I turn round and see a horde of 20 zombies approaching , I decide to kill them because is I don't they will eventually get to the meeting point .

I pull my silenced M4 out the car and start shooting after taking about 6 down I go to reload and remember I left my spare ammo clip in the truck "well shit " I say as I drop my M4 pulling my Bowie knife out , as one of the walkers got closer I grabbed its collar and shove my knife into its head .

I then push the Body back which knocks a few down , I keep stabbing and swiping in front of me , after a bit I notice most of the Horde is dead except for the ones trapped on the ground which I kill so they don't get surprise someone . As I getting in my skyline I see my body is completely covered in blood , I sigh as me being covered in blood and stabbing everything in my way reminded me of a mission in Baghdad.

As I get back to the meeting point I notice Daryl and the other guy are back and Hershel and Milton are still talking .

"Umm Dominic why are you covered head to toe in blood ?" Daryl says as I get out my skyline .

I smirk "I got bored so I went to loot some shops and 20 zombies thought they might annoy me " I say as I laugh looking at Daryl as he shakes his head .

"You got bit or scratched ?" Hershel asked .

"Nope not one got closer to me and before you ask if i want to clean off , I'm good it's just blood it's not going to do anything " I say as I throw the bags i looted into the back of the truck .

As we wait outside for Rick i see Daryl on his own and decide to go talk "hey Daryl " I say as I walk over

"Hey Dominic and just to say you might scare some of the ladies of the group if you come back covered in blood " Daryl smirked as I laugh .

"Oops " I say laughing as I lean against the wall he is "so Daryl I never asked what did you do before this " I ask eyebrows raised .

He sighed "I worked the odd jobs here and there but the job I did the most was be a mechanic " Daryl says as I look at him nodding "anyway not a lot of people would hired a dumb redneck " he says.

"You know I always have hated that's stereotype , calling people like you a redneck but at least now your so called redneck skills have kept you alive " I say to Daryl .

As we are talking I see Rick and the governor walkout from the meeting , as Rick walks over to us he looks confused and raises a eyebrow at me as I'm covering in blood, I smirk and Rick just shakes his head smiling as he jumps in the truck . I climb in the skyline following the truck as we get back to the prison .

As we jumped out and walk in the prison I notice the group walk over , as we wait for Rick to tell us how the meeting went glenn asks "umm Dominic why are you covered in blood ?" .

I laugh as I look at him "got bored waiting for the meeting so I went to loot a few stores down the road a hoard of 20 walkers caught me off guard the blood is there's" I say as I answer him honestly .

Rick walks forward after talking to Daryl for a bit "the governor refused all of my offers and said the only thing he will accept is the prison , I'm not giving up the prison so we are going to war " Rick says as I notice some of the group shuffle nervous .

-Rick's perspective -

After watching most of the grout leave I ask Merle to come talk to me in the other clee block "what I said to the group wasn't the only offer Merle , he said if we give him Dominic and michonne he will leave us alone " I say looking Merle in the eyes .

"I don't mind given blondies girlfriend away but really Dominic , come on Rick he saved you son and you're just going to given him away and away you think the governor will keep his word?, I know he won't as soon as he gets them he will come him and kill your group anyway "Merle says looking at Rick

"You going to help me Merle or keep moaning ?" Rick asked looking at the racist , he didn't want to do this but it kept his family safe so he need to do it .

"Fine I'll help officer friendly but I'll do it alone " Merle says as he walks out leaving Rick alone .

 **Authors notes - thanks for reading don't forget to review , follow and favourite my story , sorry about not uploading it till now my stories maybe delayed a bit as I'm going through exams right now , any worries or ideas pm me**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author notes -warning in my story there will start to be swear words from this point not a lot but there will be some , if you don't like swear words don't read on from this point .**

-The next day-

As I'm walking through the endless darkness of the prison with Merle and michonne , I carefully step forward my Bowie knife in hand . As we get to a very dark hallway I look round and it feels as if the walls are closing in on us .

"Merle why are we down here ?" I ask as I keep walking fowards flashlight shining as bright as the sun as it lights up the dark hallway .

"Officer friendly said here needed this area cleared and sent us " Merle growls as he follows slowly behind me .

As we get to a part I suddenly stop feeling something is about to happen , I feel a object slam against my head knocking me to the ground , as my vision starts to blur I see michonne knocked out on the ground next to me and Merle standing over me holding his assault rifle in hand "sorry about this Dominic " I hear before my vision fades to dark and I pass out.

-Merle perspective-

As I'm driving towards the meeting point the governor chosen, I look in the back of the car seeing Dominic hands cuffed behind his back ,wearing nothing except his grey top ,camo pants and dog tags because Rick wanted to keep all his stuff .

I'm then distracted from Dominic as I hear michonne start to groan and wake up next to me .

-Dominic's perspective-

"What the hell merle " I groan as I shake my head waking up and growling as I feel the cuffs on my hands behind me keeping me locked down to the seat , as I look at the front 2 seats I see Merle and michonne arguing

"Ohh Dominic you're awake " michonne and Merle say at the same time as they look round at me .

"Where is all my gear like my Bowie knife ,rifles and why as I'm restrained with my arms behind me ?" I ask looking confused at Merle .

"Well officer friendly had a secret deal with the governor, the deal was he turns you and michonne over the governor leaves rick's group alone " Merle says as he looks at me .

" I'm going to kill Rick next time I see him , he better not break my stuff " I growl as I pull hard on my cuffs again "hey Merle look at me , free me and let michonne go we will go after the governor , just us 2 you know he won't keep the deal with Rick " I say as I see Merle look round stopping the car in the road .

I smile as he frees michonne giving her sword to her "hey michonne tell Rick 1 I'm not happy I was about to be used as a bargain chip and 2 if he damages my 50 i'll hurt him " I say smirking as Merle unlocks my cuff and passes me a M4.

As we get closer to the meeting point Merle turn the cars stereo to max and we continue to drive towards the meeting point , as we get there I nod to Merle and we both open the doors of the car and jump running towards a warehous. As we get there I see 2 people running towards the car and seeing it's full of walkers .

As they get closer I shoot them in the leg and chest and leave them to turn , me and Merle push into the middle of the warehouse where we spot the governor "you stay here take shots at him , I'm going to push up closer " I say as I crouch and run towards the opposite entrance of the warehouse .

As I get there I see Merle start to shoot at the governor but some kid walks infront of him taking the bullet , I growl as I raise my M4 putting it to automatic and start to shoot at the 4 of the governor's men between me and him . As I shoot the last person in the chest seeing him drop to the ground coughing blood up I look up noticing the governor is gone .

As I turn around I hear a grunt and a gunshot come from the warehouse Merle is in "Merle !" I shout as I run towards it , as I get in the barn I see Merle on the floor and gunshot in his chest and the governor standing over him holding a smoking pistol .The next thing that happens had never happen in a while …..

I growl out of anger feeling a sudden urge of energy from my adrenaline, as I kick the governor back I feel him punch me knocking me back a bit , I then run up grabbing the gun in his hand and fighting over it I slowly take it to pieces throwing it on the ground "good this is what I wanted me vs you " I say smirking as I whip the blood from my mouth .

I then kick his leg and spin his arm behind him flipping him over my and getting him in a headlock "it's over governor " I growl as I hold him tight , he then slams his head back making me let go before I charge and tackle him only seeing red as I start continually punching his face relentlessly "this is for Merle you fucking animal! " I growl before I hear someone walk up behind us but before I can do anything I feel a hard metal object connect with my head knocking me out into the endless darkness again .

-michonne perspective -

As I get back to the prison Daryl starts pacing after I told him Merle and Dominic went after the governor "ohh Rick Dominic also told me to tell you he's not happy you used him as a bargaining chip and if you damage his 50 he will damage you " I say as I look at him serious as Rick gulps and nods

"I'm going after them " Daryl says as he grabs his crossbow heading towards the door of the cell block and the exit

-3 hours later -

As I get to the meeting point Rick told me about I notice there's a lot of walkers , as I walk round the front I notice all the walkers and some of them had been shot in the chest and left to turn , I then notice a walkers chewing on a body infront of me it was Merle ! …

After getting back to the prison and telling Rick that's Merle was dead the entire group gathered round to listen as Rick decides to say about the deal "at the meeting with the governor he offered another deal , we give him michonne and Dominic he will leave us alone " Rick says as people look at him betrayed .

"Rick why did you tell us about this deal , we are your family " Hershel says as Beth hugs his side .

"I thought it would be best if I dealt with it alone with the help of Merle " Rick says looking down ashamed .

"So Merle is dead ,michonne is here but what happened to Dominic ?" Carol asked looking at Daryl .

"There was loads of dead surround the place showing Dominic and Merle had caused a problem but in the warehouse was a blood trail and in the grass the grass was squashed showing that someone was dragged from next to Merle , so we believe that Dominic is a prison of the governors " Daryl says looking at Carol .

"So are we going to rescue him ?" Beth asked looking at Rick

As Rick sighed he looked at the group "no we are not he is not as important as protecting our home , we will rescue him after the governors attack " Rick says sounding serious .

"But Dominic is a part of this group , Jesus Rick he saved Carl in the attack before !" Hershel shouts at Rick .

Rick walks over towards the cell block leaving the group "sorry there will be no rescue I'm not wasting ammo and risking people's lives on him,when it could be used here " Rick says as he walks into the cell block .

-Dominic's perspective -

As I shake my head to get rid of my dizziness I notice I'm blindfolded "well I guess the governor and his band of idiots have me " I say smirking before I'm punched in the chest , I laugh as I'm drag out of a van my hands zip-tied behind my back and my legs zip-tied together .

I am then roughly deposited on my knees and my blindfold is ripped of , I blink a few times looking round seeing a angry looking crowd of people "ahh this must be woodberry the governors town of idiots for following him " I say as I spit on his shoe as he then kicks me in the face and I'm gaged with a dirty rag .

I look at the governor curious to what he has to say "this man and his friend murdered your husband , wife's ,sons and daughters in cold blood this is why we should attack the prison group they are nothing but savages that kill and thrive off the weak , the governor shouts as I see some people agree with him and start to rally around him .

I growl as I kick the guard behind me and spit my gag out as I feel Martinez bat connect with my leg forcing me to my knees "Jesus you lot are idiots , if you think Rick and his family in the prison are monsters your are in for a big surprise , your supports a monster that's all the people like the governor are , they consume and trick the weak into following them " I say as I try to plead with the angery crowd not to listen to the governor.

As soon as I finish I hear the crowd shout words like "liar!" And "animal!" as I'm dragged away I shake my head I see some of the crowd signing up for the governors army .

-1 hour later-

I smile shaking my head as I pull on the zip-ties that's restraining me to a chair in the governor's so called prison , I laugh recalling the amount of times in SAS training I was put through this exact event .

-4 hours later-

I blink as I see the change of light and Martinez and the governor walk in , the governor put a chair infront of me taking a seat "so Dominic I'm planning to attack the prison where would Rick and his family hide and any weakness " he asked as he looks at me .

"Wow straight to the point well they would hide at fuck you and the weakness you can find by shoving Martinez bat up your ass " I say smirking as I feel him punch me in the face .

"You will tell me or I'll torture you till your scream it " the governor growls as he holds my head looking angery at my eyes .

"No you will keep trying and getting more and more angery" I say as I laugh and feel him punch me in the face again , I feel blood in my mouth so I spit it all on his shoes .

"Martinez undo him from the chair and chain him hanging from the ceiling by his hands , take his top off and give him 10 hard hits across the ribs see if that's gets him talking " the governor says as he watches me get roughly chain up and bite my lip to not cry out in pain from each hit .

After the 10 hits I look down seeing dark black bruises already forming across my chest "now I'm going to ask you again tell me where they would hide and the weakness of the prison " the governor saves holding my bloody face .

"Fuck you " I say laughing as I spit blood in his face , and then see the governor growl out of anger and punch me in the face again before he grabs Martinez bat and hits me across the head a couple of times , blood starts pouring out of a new cut on my head and some out my mouth

"Well then if your not going to speak I'll go kill your freinds and then come and totrture you again " he laughs as he put a piece of tape over my mouth and leaves with Martinez just as I pass out .

-2 days later - Rick's perspective

"We won " Maggie shouts hugging glenn

"Yeah but we have to finish this " I say as I tell Daryl and michonne to get ready to go to woodbury.

After we found the convoy and all the dead we took Karen the woman who survived to woodberry .

"Come out I see you !" A familiar voice shouts from the wall of woodberry .

"Tyrese it's me Karen they helped me and the governor killed everyone " Karen says , I look at Daryl before nodding coming out with our weapons down .

As tyrese opens the gate he looks at Karen "he killed everyone ?" Karen nods before hugging tyreese ."did Andrea make it , she hopped the wall the other night ?" He asked looking at Rick

"She never made it , the governor probably has her " Rick says as he starts to walk towards where they held Glenn and Maggie .

"The governor held people as prisoner ?" Tyreese says shocked looking at the group.

"He did more than hold them " Daryl says following rick .

-30 minutes later- Dominic's perspective

After hanging here for ages I was just waiting for the governor to return and torture me again but I don't hear anything for ages except some voices walking into the governor's prison and a gunshot "mhhhh!" I say rattling the chain and trying to shout as loud as I can to get there attention even though I have tape over my mouth.

After another 10 minutes I hear someone walking by "mhhhh!" I shout again rattling the chains as I try to get there attention .

"Rick someone's in here " I hear Daryl speak before the locked lock on my door is shot and is kicked open revealing the group

-Rick's perspective-

"Jesus it's Dominic " I say before I quickly run in and rip the tape off his mouth "are you ok ?" I ask as Daryl and michonne get him down from the ceiling

Taking a few breaths Dominic stands up "I'm fine " he growls before he head butted rick but then falls to his knees holding his ribs "God dammit " he growled looking up at me anger in his eyes

"Dominic calm down man we're here to help " I say as tyreese and Daryl put Dominic's arms over their shoulders helping carry him towards the bus , as we get there I see all the woodbury people loading onto the bus "you can come and live with us , the prison it's safer than woodberry " I say as Daryl and tyreese put Dominic laid down on his back on the back seats of the bus

"Yeah it might be safe but why are you bringing the murder with us " someone shouts pointing to Dominic

"He may of murdered your family but the thing you got to remember is the governor was the one that's brainwashed and recruited them so it's his fault not Dominic's " I say as the people quiet down,some mumbling as they climb on the bus staying away from Dominic

 **Author notes - thanks for reading everyone don't forget to review ,follow and favourite . As I have said in my other Star Wars fanfiction I have exams so the uploads may be delayed some times .**


	6. Chapter 6

-Dominic's perspective-

As we are driving home towards the prison I keep passing in and out of consciousness , as we get to a point in the way back to the prison I look out the window and see what looks like the remains governors army after he shoot all of them "fucking psycho " I say under my breath as I cough up some blood again .

"You alright Dominic ?" I hear Daryl say as he leans over from his seat next to me to get a look at me .

""Yeah I'm fine just bruised and sore can't wait to get back out and kick ass again " I say smirking at Daryl as he starts laughing .

He pats me on the back "only you can say things like that , while looking like shit " he Says before he starts laughing again as some of the people of woodbury start to stare at Dominic and Daryl conversation .

"Yeah well don't worry I'll just kick your ass again when I'm better " Dominic Says as he pushes Daryl back as the bus pulls up at the prison .

As the bus stops people start unloading and Rick starts introducing everyone to the group , as Dominic is lifted by Daryl and tyreese off the bus "this is Daryl and that's Dominic and yes he will be living in the same block as everyone " Rick say as everyone starts going inside and finding a spare cell .

As Dominic is brought inside he's laid on his bed in his cell as the group and Hershel walk in "well Dominic how have you hurt yourself now ?" Hershel Says chuckling as Dominic takes off his top and Hershel starts looking at his chest and face "nothing's broken , your ribs and chest are bruised badly same with your face but I need Beth to stitch that cut on Dominic's cheek " Hershel says before leaving as running feet can be heard running towards his cell.

All the group hugs and greet Dominic checking he is fine before Beth and Carl run up hugging him "Dominic !" Carl shouts , Dominic laughs and grunts as they hug him but he hugs both of them back .

"So how's my 2 favourite little people " Dominic says as Carl face scrunched up

"I'm not little " Carl says .

"Sorry to interrupt but I need Beth to stitch the cut on Dominic face " Hershel says as Beth nods and takes the medical supplies from Hershel and Carl leaves .

"I thought we lost you when Daryl came back and said he found Merle dead and traces of you being killed " Beth Says as I hear her voice cracking as she cleans my cut and starts stitching it

"Hey Beth I'm fine look at me , he didn't do anything to bad to ruin my beautiful face " Dominic says as Beth laughs then shakes her head.

"Yeah beautiful face my ass " she says under breath as Dominic laughs hearing it and Beth finishes stitching Dominic's face .

-2 months later -

I have moved my stuff to the guard tower where Carl was shot at from , I just could not bear to live in the cell block with all the Woodbury people giving me dirty looks , to be honest the guard tower isn't that bad with the mattress and the sheet metal I have welded over the windows it feels just like my nights in the cabin in the woods .

After waking up this morning I got dressed ,putting on a grey tank top and my camo trousers and combat boots , as I walk down my tower can already feel the intense heat of the outside "god damn it is too hot " I say as I grab my 1911 and putting it in my holster and putting my Bowie knife in its sheathe .

As I walk towards the cell block I pass and wave to some of the kids and some of the Woodbury group who have become friendly with me , I get to the cell block and see Carol and some woman serving breakfast . I grab and plate and wait in line smirking as Carol spots me and looks over my clothes with a motherly look "what Carol ?" I say smirking as she puts a small bit of meat and corn on my plate .

"Never expected to see you dressed in that " she says as I sit down on the table close to the serving tables so I can speak to her .

"Well apart from it being as hot at the sun outside , I thought I might take a aspect from Daryl wardrobe " I say smirking as I see Daryl stick his middle finger up at me hearing the comment as he walks in from the cell block followed by Carl , Beth and Judith .

"Hey Beth you eat I'll hold the little warrior " I say as I finish my food and take Judith from Beth bouncing her up and down on my leg as she gurgles and laughs at me , after Carl and Beth are finished I had Judith back to Beth walking back to the yard and the field seeing Rick farming .

"Morning farmer Rick " I say walking over as Rick turns round and shakes his head getting off the ground , me and Rick aren't best friends yet but we are slowly getting there after he used me as a trade item .

"Hey Dominic planning to go clear out the military bases armoury ad kitchen on your own again ?" He asked not sounding very fond of the idea .

"Rick I'll be fine plus what can kill a badass like me " I say as start walking back towards my tower as I hear Rick shout "if you get in trouble shoot the flare I gave you " I nod as I enter my tower grabbing my set of riot gear that I have painted skulls and a few explosions over (Dominic got bored and hated people taking his seat of riot armour so he decided to mark it as his ), my 50 cal and few grenades throwing them in the back seat of my skyline .

I jump in skyline and wave to Carl and tyreese as they open the fancy new gate for me before I start off towards the military base , after 2 hours I arrive at the military as I see it's still fill with all the walker , I get out my car but I feel something watching me as I turn round I see a black wolf in the tree line but in a blink of an eye it's gone .

I grin as I grab a few grenades out the ones I brought and bring my 50 cal as I walk towards the gate of the base and throw a grenade over the fence before running round to the hole in the fence "well motherfuckers let have some fun " I say as I take out my 1911 and start shooting the walkers that have notice me in the head , as I move forwards I see about the remains of 20 walker what was blow up from the grenade but I also it has created a few crawlers .

-Rick's perspective -

As the group and the arrivals from Woodbury sit round the fire we are talking when we hear a massive explosion in the distance followed by "well motherfuckers let's have some fun " Rick laughs as the group look at each other knowing who it is

"What the hell was that?" a man says as he hugs his wife and kid .

"That was Dominic sound like he's just start clearing the military base " Daryl says

"Wait a military base ! They are full of walker it's suicide " the man says as a few people agree with him .

"That's a normal day for Dominic, Jesus he's SAS he probably had to deal with worse before the dead was walking , plus that guy loves his explosives " Glenn says shaking his head

 **Authors notes -thanks for reading everyone , don't forget to review , follow and favourite this . Thanks for all those that have been reading and waiting for this seeing more reviews and people reading my story has helped me get through my exams so hopefully I can get back to uploading both this and the young wolf one every week .**


	7. Chapter 7

-Dominic's perspective-

The dead seem to keep coming the more I stab with my Bowie knife and blow up with grenades are soon replaced with more , I can't even make a dent in their numbers so I decide to retreat back to my car to grab my riot gear . As I hop over the gate barrier I hear the undead horde following me …

"Shit !" I growl as I look behind me seeing them keep coming as I throw another grenade into the horde , in the time it takes the horde to recover I quickly strap on my riot armour and go prone on the ground setting up the bipod on my 50 cal .

As I aim down my sit I aim for the walker that I can kill a few with one bullet , I aim for there head *breath* before i start to open fire *bang * *bang* . I smile as I see at least 2 walker drop with each shot "fuck!" I growl as I look down seeing the mag is empty and I don't have time to reload .

I push some of the walkers back and some fall on the floor as I grab the helmet for the riot armour and pull my Bowie knife from my sheath readying for the oncoming horde as I start to grab some walker stabbing them through the head before throwing them to the ground .

-3 hours later -

I sigh as I collapse against the skyline after finally killing most of the horde as I look round I see devastation as there is body after body of walkers , as I drive into the base I see blood splattered everywhere from my grenades as I start to load the remaining guns from the armoury and a few MRE's from the barracks .

As I'm checking through the lockers in the barracks I find a skull balaclava putting it on below my riot helmet, I hope to scare some of the woodbury residents with it and it also looks like the one I used to wear when I went on certain missions. (Dominic's skull balaclava is the new story cover image )

As my skyline is loaded up I take off my armour leaving the balaclava on as I begin the drive back to the prison , half way home I decide to stop and pull over putting stuff over my skylines windows so walkers can't see me i then climb in the back falling asleep .

-Flashback-

I sit in the barracks at Afghanistan in my private section talking to my spotter , cleaning my rifle waiting to be called if there is any serious incidents . Suddenly I see people running around outside out bunks …

"Adam go see what the hell people are running round for " I say as I walk over to my locker and start putting on my uniform grabbing my skull balaclava just in case , as I sit back down I see Adam run back in .

"There 3 units of marines pinned down , there humvees have been destroyed you being called in " Adam says as he runs to his locker to grab his gear .

I slip my balaclava on over face smirking as I grab my 50 off the table loading ammo into a magazine and locking it into the rifle by the time I'm done I see Adams is ready in with his M4A1, as he walks over he jumps as she see my balaclava on "you and that mask is going to the death of me some day " he says as we begin to walk out to our humvee .

As we get in i see a few marines look at me some in confusion and other recognise my mask "you're the SAS sniper aren't you , Dominic isn't it ? " he says .

"Adams hits my shoulder "yeah we are this is Dominic and I'm Adam ignore his mask he loves that thing like his rifle " Adam says shaking his head .

I see one of the marine lean over "I'm George , you know I've heard there is a very big taliban bounty on your head " he says

"Well that's just a waste of money " I say smirking looking at the marines

We all quiet down as we hear the commander come over the Radio "now when we get here we are going to move quickly towards the squads last know position , remember you will have Dominic watching over us from a building with his 50 cal " he says shouting as all the Marines load their weapons .

-Flashback end -

I suddenly jump up running my face as I feel it drenched in sweat , as I look up I hear some walkers banging on the windows "fuck sake " I say as I get out the opposite door and quickly kill them before continuing the drive back towards the prison .

As I see the prison in the distance I lift the balaclava again to rub sweat from my face as I nod seeing Carl open the gate looking confused at me , I laugh as I drive up towards the main part of the prison being greeted by Daryl ,Carol and Rick .

I jump out the car rick immediately looks at me confused as I look run some of the woodbury residents looking scared at my new mask , but Carol is the first to speak "now what the hell are you wearing Dominic" she says with a smirk looking at me .

"This is my new toy , found it at the base it's like the one I used to wear during mission " I say as Daryl shake his head as he walks past me and I hear him mutter "weirdo "

As we open the back of the trunk I help unload the few rifles I got from the base and the couple of small crates of grenades taking off my mask "not bad haul if I do say so myself " I say as Rick looks at me as Carol , Daryl and a few woodbury residents takes the new supplies in the prison .

"Nah not bad , but what's that in you pocket Dominic ?" Rick asked eyebrows raised looking at me .

"Just another toy for my M4 " I say pulling a grenade launcher attachment out smirking .

I see Rick shaking his head as he starts to walk back into the prison "you and your toys Dominic " I hear him shout before he enters the prison .

 **Authors notes -thanks for reading everyone don't forget to follow,favourite and review telling my what you thought of it . And very sorry for the long wait for the next part .**


	8. Chapter 8

Start of season 4

As night starts to draw in I decide to grab a deck chair from my tower and sit on the outside drinking a beer , as I do I instantly look down picking up Michael's dog tags "Jesus I miss you kid , you grew to be like a brother to me " I say as I put his dog tag back down taking another sip of my beer as see Beth walk out the prison .

"Hey Beth !" I shout getting out of my deck chair my tank top stuck to my body from the heat .

"Hey Dominic " she says as she walks over "on watch ? " she asked .

"Nope just fucking sweating my ass off so I decided to sit out here, want to come up I have an extra chair " I say as I see her nod opening the towers door top door and walking down the stairs to undo the lock on my towers main door .

As we walk up the stairs I smile "you know are one of Rick's group I get on the best with " I say as I set up her chair and take a seat in my own .

"Yeah I know " she says smiling as she brushes a bit of her blonde hair out of her face .

"So what's this I heard that you have a boyfriend ? Zachary isn't it ? " I say smirking .

I see her shake her head "yeah we are going out , but I don't real feel love for him " I see her say .

"Well anyway I'm going to give him the brotherly talk " I say smirking

"Please don't , he will shit himself everytime he sees you " she says laughing as I take another drink of my beer finishing it .

"Well good that will work , it will stop him doing anything wrong to you " I say smiling as she shakes her head .

"So how's gun and knife training going ?" I asked as I look at her .

"Shit to be honest , but don't let my dad here me curse " she says smirking to me

"Yeah after we have hit the big spot , I'll take you out and do some training just me and you " I say as she nods and we hear Maggie call her name

"Well that's my call to go , see you later Dominic " she says as she leaves my tower walking back in the prison ,after she leaves I felt something I have never felt in my life when I was talking to her . I'm in love with Beth …..

The next morning I wake up sliding my tank top on and slipping my Bowie knife and 1911 into their sheath and holster , I unlock my tower door grunting as I feel the heat hit me . I begin to walk over to the new grill house as I called it at the front of the prison , as I get over there I see Zachary stilling alone .

I walk over grinning, nodding to a few of the new resident that Rick and Daryl had been bringing in . As I get to the grill house I take a seat next to Zachery "so your the kid Beth's going out with " I say as my eyes brows raised in a questioning look.

"Yeah I'm Zachery " he says smiling as he shakes my hand .

"Yeah I'm Dominic " I say as I see his mood suddenly change as he realises who I am. "Right all I wanted to say was, you hurt Beth or doing anything that makes her upset you will learn a new level of pain " I say growling at him .

I see him gulping "yes sir " he say look scared at me as I smirk , he is saved by Carol tapping me on the shoulder

"Hey stop scaring the shit out people and come grab some food " she said shaking her head at me .

I look up at her smiling "well if I must mother " I say laughing as I getting up walking over and grabbing a plate of what's being served today .

As I sit close to the grill house Carol walks over "so why was you scaring the shit out of Zachery ?" She says as she takes a seat next to me while there no one waiting for food .

"I was just warning him if he hurts Beth he may not have to worry about walkers killing him " I say smirking looking at her.

"Is there something going on with you and Beth ?" Carol suddenly asked .

"No there isn't it's just " I say sighing as I start to blush talking about Beth .

"Oh wow , the hard war veteran who loves chaos is falling in love " Carol says smirking as I shake my head trying to hide my red face .

As Carol gets back up Daryl begins to walk over with people shouting 'morning,Daryl.' And 'hey, Daryl!' To him , as he gets to us he picks up a plate as Carol walks round behind the grill to serve him .

"Smells good." He says as Carol gives him a plate of food

"Just so you know, I liked you first." I hear Carol reply to Daryl , I get up shaking my head smirking as I walk over toward the yard gym equipment a little bit past my guard tower .I start doing push ups , pull ups and various other workouts . As I'm about to finish a rep of pull ups I hear some whistles, as I look up I see a few women watching me work out but the thing that surprises me is Beth is watching me in the background ,she is biting her lip watching but as soon as she see's I have spotted her she quickly walks off .

It's mid-afternoon by the time I finish walking back towards my guard tower covered in sweat , as I get close I see one of the new guys talking to Sasha . As I walk over I see it's Bob. I didn't really get to know him much because Daryl brought him in a week ago , so I decide to walk over and see what they are talking about .

As I get close I hear Sasha say "You know he was a medic in the Army.

" to Maggie

I walk over after hearing it "afternoon Sasha, Bob , Maggie " I say as i nod to the 3 of them rubbing some sweat from my forehead .

"Dominic , finally done drawing the woodberry woman over to you working out " sasha says smirking

"What can I say , ladies like military men" I smirk showing off my muscles .

"Well my sister clearly does " Maggie says smiling at me as I blush bright red .

"Yeah but she's going out with Zachary " I sigh looking at her

"Give it some time , you will have your chance Dominic " Maggie says patting my shoulder as she and Sasha leave .

I shake my head trying to clear my blush before I look back up at Bob " well ignoring that , your military ?" I ask smirking finally having another military person to talk to .

Bob nods "yep army medic and you ?" he says as he looks at my stance "I can tell by your stance your army " .

I laugh as I show him my left shoulder which has the SAS logo tattooed on it "SAS ,British special forces ,sharpshooter " I state shaking his hand as I do

"Jesus , I thought there would be no special forces left " he responded before commenting "a long way from home "

"Yep got sent over here on a training mission because I punch a superior " I reveal "got trapped over here,when this shitshow started " .

"Well nice meeting you, but I got to go get ready for the run on the big one " he tells me before walking back towards the cell block .

As I'm walking back to my tower I see Beth talking to Zachery , I hear him say 'Okay, are you gonna say goodbye ' and her start to walk off towards my tower before replying 'nope ' . As she walks past me we lock eye for a bit and her eyes drift down to my body before blushing as she sees me watching and hurries into the cell block .

 **Author notes - thanks for reading , don't forget to favourite , review and follow this . I am happy to see this steadily growing in views ,follows and favourites with each part I upload . I'm sorry this part is short but as we get closer to the season 4 finale things will start getting more dramatic and intresting**


	9. Chapter 9

I pull out my deck chair putting it up so I'm looking at the main gate , as I sitting there I see Hershel and Rick discussing about the plants , when suddenly i hear the horse michonne went out neigh….

I quick pull my 50 cal of my back looking down the scope as I rest it on the safety bars of my towers , I see the horse walk in fine but michonne is trapped out in the entrance surrounded by a few walkers . I aim at one of the walkers heads and fire as my sniper kicks back into my shoulder but killed the walker behind michonne as Carl and other people deal with the rest of the walkers.

I walk down to the bottom of my tower putting my riot gear on over my tank top , I decide to leave my helmet here. I unlock my mini armoury at the bottom of my tower pulling out my M4 and loading a magazine and a Grenade into the grenade launcher , throwing the rest of my ammo into a backpack and stepping out my tower and throwing it into my skyline as I climb in following the convoy as Daryl stops to say hello to michonne .

As we get to the big spot I park my car with the rest of the group ,Daryl explaining how we cleared the main lot of the big spot a couple of days ago . As we enter through the hole on the fence I see most of the group go and wait over by the entrance as I walk through the military tents checking for food throwing a couple of cans into to my backpack before I climb on top of one of the military humvee taking my backpack off and pulling my 50 cal of my shoulder scanning the distance .

As I scanning the distance I suddenly see the wolf I saw before in the military base forest look at me before running away back into the woods "what the hell ?" I say as I low my rifle trying to think why the hell it is following me , as I say this I hear zachery get shut down trying to guess Daryl job before the apocalypse.

"See something Dominic ?" Sasha asked looking at me as she pointed her rifle the way my 50 cal was facing .

I think for a second before replying "nope , nothing's out there " I say before sitting back down deploying the bipod on my 50 cal so I'm ready to fire if anything goes wrong , as I sit down relaxing my armour glinting in the sunlight I see a walker slam itself on the glass before everyone gets ready to go in .

As they get close to the door I hear Sasha says to everyone All right, we go in, stay in formation for the sweep. After that, you all know what you're supposed to look for.

" as they go to walk in I pull my M4 off my back keeping my head on a swivel as I scan the entrance and surround areas wondering what's happening inside as I hear a few loud crashes .

Jump off the humvee pulling my 50 cal over and slinging it over my shoulder as I walk towards the entrance slowly , as I do I notice the group come running out and Sasha aim her rifle at me before she sees my balaclava and notices it's me "what the hell happened in there ? And where's Zackary ?" I ask looking at them .

"Something was on the roof and it started raining walkers , Zachery got trapped and bitten we could not help him " she says scanning the door as a few walkers start to emerge .

"Fuck , get to the cars " I say as I walk towards the walkers and start to open fire killing them as I back up the sound causing more to come out , as I get to the fence I see my skyline is behind me so i pull a grenade from my pocket pulling the pin and throwing it into the horde .

As I jump into my skyline I throw my rifles and backpack in the passenger seat as I quickly start the engine hearing the grenade go off and seeing blood splatter against the wall of the big spots entrance . As I'm driving home I catch up to the other following them as I take time to think to myself "fuck Beth !" I growl as I punch the dash board ,even though she wasn't the most loving towards Zachary I saw some love in there .

As we approach the prison all I can think about it Beth and how she is going to react to the death of Zachary but before I can even talk to her Daryl volunteers to do it ,I over hear them talking and Beth not really show much emotion over it although the one line I hear is ' I'm tired of losing people ' .

As she walks past I grab her arm , she turns round and notices it me "what do you want Dominic ?" She says as she looks at me.

"Hey I overheard you talking to Daryl , you can keep your emotions to yourself Beth you need to cry and talk to someone otherwise it will just build up " I say as I look her seriously in the eyes . "Come on , come up to my towers balcony and we can talk through this over a beer " I say as I see a small smile come off her as we walk inside .

As we are sitting outside I see Beth looking round "hey Beth I know you're tired of losing people but if you keep with your family and those you love you will get through it trust me I learnt that the hard way " I say smile as I look at her handing her a beer as I drink from mine .

"Yeah I know Dominic but I just feel as if everyone I love is being killed " she says sighing.

"We all have hard times Beth but we can get through this , you have your family and someone else who is in love with you " I say as I slight blush appears on my face .

"Wait you love me Dominic ?" She says as she has a blush on her face as has a smile on your face .

"Yeah I do , after that night I don't know i just felt it and I didn't say anything Beth because one you was with Zachary and two I'm really bad with all this love stuff " I say sighing as I look over my balcony seeing some walkers slam against the fence .

I see her get up coming and standing up next to me on the balcony "well Dom there no need to be nervous I've been in love with you for a while , watching you from a distance as you do those exercises " she says giggling .

"Wait what about Zachary?" I ask looking at her as we both drink our beers .

"There was some love in there but I wasn't madly in love with him I just need to be with him you know ? " she says sighing as I nod .

"Well Beth how about me and you go out to my cabin in the woods for a day and I can teach you to not be shit at shooting and stabbing walkers " I say smirking as I wrap my arm round her waist "we can call it a date and see how it goes yes ? " I say smiling .

The next thing she does surprises me , she gets on her tiptoes and kisses me "sure Dom it will be like a date " she says giggling as she sees me blush from the kiss .

"Why you calling me Dom now ? " I ask her smiling

"Well if you are going to be my boyfriend I can't keep calling you Dominic and I think Dom is a cute nickname for you " she says as we look out over the balcony .

"Well then Beth why don't you go get some sleep it will be a long journey tomorrow . I say smiling as I pick her up in my arms .

"Hey! let me down " she says laughing as she slaps my arms .

"No I am the prince and must carry the fragile princess to the bottoms of my tower " I say laughing as she slaps my arms

"Dom put me down I'm not fragile! " she shouts as I laugh reaching the bottom of the tower .

"Goodnight princess " I grin as I see her shake head my name kissing me before she leaves my tower running back into the cell block .

I grin as I walk into the cell block leaving my rifles in my towers looking round for Rick to tell him about mine and Beth's trip when I spot him sitting on a table eating a late snack "Rick , I need to talk to you about something" I say walking over .

"What do you need to talk about Dominic ?" I hear him say as I sit next to him on the table .

"Me and Beth are going on a trip tomorrow for a day at most , it will be to train her and get to know each other a bit more " I say smiling as Rick smirks shaking his head ..

"Thanks for telling me, I'll get someone to cover your watch shifts but you will have to ask Hershel first " he says serious looking at me .

I nod as I walk through the groups cell block spotting Maggie and Hershel talking in his cell "Hershel !" I say walking over smiling .

"Hello Dominic , now have you come in here to talk to me about going on a trip with Beth ? " he said grinning .

"How did you know ?" I ask laughing.

"ohh Beth came on here screaming excited to Maggie that she is going on a trip with you and you could be boyfriend and girlfriend after " he said smiling as I started to go bright red .

"Oh god , well I was coming to ask if it was alright if she can come with me and if I could go out with her " I say smiling .

"Yes to both Dominic just look after her and don't do anything to crazy , just to say I'm happy for both of you I couldn't of asked for a better man to go out with my daughter " he says as we hug .

As I walk back to my tower Maggie walks outside with me "you know I'm happy for you Dominic but use protection while you on your so called trip " she said laughing as she walked away .

I got back to my tower laying back down my mattress happy Beth was actually in love with me , my heart was pounding as I finally got to sleep so I has some rest for the drive the next day .

 **Authors notes -thank for reading don't forget to review , follow and favourite the SAS sniper . Well this is the first chapter where Dominic admitted his love for Beth and it will continue to grow as this fanfiction goes on . Thanks for reading untill next time -Scott**


	10. Chapter 10

As I get up the next morning I slide my tank top and my camo trousers before I start to walk downstairs grabbing my silenced 1911 , my 50 cal , M4 and a few pistols ,knives and rifles to train Beth . I throw the assorted items in the back of the car sliding my pistol and Bowie knife into their respective sheaths and holsters .

As I'm waiting I see Beth walking out with a bag over back being followed by Maggie , she looked happy for the first time in while . I grab her back throwing it in the bag and kiss her smiling "morning princess " I say as she giggles hugging me before climbing in my car .

As we start the drive towards my cabin I smile to Beth "it feels good getting away from the prison for once , just a few days with me and you " I say smiling as she nods ."now we will get settled in and I'll teach you a few knife trick and where to stab the walkers that will kill them instantly " I say as she lays her head back against the car's headrest

"Yeah sure Dom you're the expert " she says as I see her looking at my arm .

"Are you looking at the scar on my arm " I say flipping my arm over on the gear stick to reveal a huge scar going down it .

"Yeah how the hell did that happen " she asked smiling .

"Well an RPG hit my squads humvee and a huge bit of shrapnel got embedded in my arm " I say as I see her run her fingers along the stitching

"Jesus ,you and getting hurt " she giggles shaking her head .

After I pass the marker showing me we are halfway to the cabin and that we have been driving for half a day , I look over at Beth smiling as I see he asleep her chest rising and falling calmly "damn , how did I get so luckily " I smiling looking over at her before continuing the rest of the drive to the cabin .

As we arrive at my old camp I see not much has changed , I kill a few walkers that are impaled on the spikes before driving the skyline next to the cabin getting out noticing Beth is still asleep , I walk round her passenger side door opening it and shaking her leg "Beth babe " I say as suddenly see her eyes snap open and her knife against my throat "well that was a surprise " I say giggling as I help her out the car .

As we start to unload the stuff I hear a whimper coming from the cabin "hey Beth stay here " I say as I pull my M4 out of the boot of the car passing Beth my 1911 , I slowly step into the cabin opening the doors till I see laying next to my planning board is the wolf that kept watching me the past few months .

I lower my rifle as I see it's hurt , the first thing that catches my eyes is the huge gash down its leg . As I call Beth in I get sometime to get the first look at him , he has black fur all over and white paws just like my grandfather's pet wolf shadow .

As Beth walks in, I see her lock her eyes on the wolf as soon as she walks in "can you help him? , he's hurt and to be honest I don't know shit about cleaning and wrapping up the gash " I smile as I give the wolf's belly a scratch "wonder why he kept following me " I announce .

"Sure Dom , he's cute " she responds smiling as she walked back out to the car to get medical supplies . After half an hour Beth walks back into the kitchen "I have cleaned , stitched and wrapped up his leg , he should be fine as long as he rests she announced as she sat next to me .

While Beth had been helping shadow as I was calling the wolf now , I had moved the mattress back into the normal bedroom on the bed frame and out of the backroom on the floor where I had slept before .

"So we have beans for dinner " Beth says as she opens a cold can of beans giving me a bowl , as I start eating Beth looks at me.

"What ?" I ask smirking

"I always meant to ask , do you have a family back home in Britain dom ? " she asked smiling as she came and sat on my lap .

"Yes I do " I say as I pull a folded up picture out of my pocket putting it on the table .

The picture even though it's old and torn shows the cable family , Dominic is standing in his military uniform with his dad on his right who looks in his 60s and has jet black hair and brown eyes , on the left of Dominic is his mom who looks in her 50s with blonde hair and blue eyes . In the centre of the picture on top of Dominic's shoulders is his younger sister , she looks about 12 with her mums blonde hair and her dad's brown eyes .

"This is my father Damien on the right , my mother Amanda on the left and my little sister Jessica " I say smiling as I look at the picture sighing .

"Your family looks cute Dominic , when was this taken ? She asked .

"This was taken when I first joined the SAS " I say as I hook my arm round her waist placing my head on her shoulder .

"Well let's go to bed " I say as I point the bed out to her and go to walk into the back room happy to sleep on the floor

"Dominic where you going to the bed is over here " she says smiling .

"I-I ummm , you know what never mind " I say smiling as I slip my tank top off and combat boots slipping into bed behind Beth my arm wrapping round her waist protectively .

The next morning I roll over and suddenly jump up realising Beth's not in bed behind me when I see her sitting on the floor stroking the sleeping form of shadow , I quietly slip on my boots and tank top walking over as I tap her on the back and laugh seeing her jump .

"Not funny Dom!" she says poking me chest as I laugh .

"It is !" I say laughing as I kiss on lips before grabbing a few weapons out my backpack for training today .

"How is he ? " I question smiling as I sit next to her .

"He's healing fine , but he came out whimpering so I change his bandage and he fell asleep in my lap " she says smiling as I begin stroking him hearing his low growls as he slept .

"Ready to begin training?" I ask as she picks up shadow placing back in the room before walking outside to meet me next to one of the spikes with a walker impaled on it .

"Now you always want to aim for the brain , there's a few different ways , like this " I say as I pull his head up by the hair and slam my Bowie knife into his skull and then brain "that's a direct way try it " I encourage pointing to a walker impaled a bit down .

As we walk down I hand her a knife from my pack , I watch as she pulls its head up and thrusts the knife in the head killing it "good Beth " I encourage smiling "now let me show you a more close and personal way of killing them " I added as we walked out into the woods .

As we got out into the woods I spot a lone walker "perfect" I growl as I walk up to it "now Beth watch " I say as I walk up to it thrusting my through its chin into the brain "now doing this the blade can get stuck so use some leverage or do this " I say as I kick the walk so my knife slides out its chin and it falls back .

"Your turn" I encourage seeing another walker stumbling towards us , I watch as Beth walks toward it and it grabs her but she uses her weight against it thrusting her knife through its chin and into the brain before kicking it back . She turns round smiling at me before jumping In my arms .

"I'm happy you can protect yourself against walkers but humans is a different thing and for another time " I say kissing her head before pulling the stock m4 off my shoulder.

"Now Rick told me at your father farm you was decent with a pistol, so I thought I'd teach you how to use a M4 like I use " I say as I walk over showing her how to hold and putting the stock against her shoulders standing behind her as I help her look down the sights "now we are going to keep it on single shot for now " I encourage.

I nod to Beth as I stand behind her and watch as she pulls the trigger and watch as it kicks back into her shoulder "good, good now you have the hang of it let's put it up to automatic " I say switching firing modes and standing behind her "now pull the trigger don't worry I'll be here so if it kicks back too much I'll stop you" i say as I nod to her and she pulls the trigger , the rifle kicking back into her shoulder before she stops .

"Awesome Beth " I encourage as I walk over taking the rifle from her hands and kissing her , as we are kissing gunfire and shouts can be heard in the distance "shit the prison " I say my eyes widened as we ran back to the cabin throwing everything in the car , I watch as Beth loaded the car . I ran indoors leaving some food and water out for shadow .

I walked into shadows room petting him "sorry boy me and Beth have to go home , stay here as along as you need " i apologised before running out to the car throwing my guns on the back and began to drive home at a faster speed than before .

As me and Beth approached the prison we saw Rick talking to some of the group , while a truck was loaded up with bodies "Jesus , what the hell happened Rick " I called out before he told to stay back .

"There's a disease going around killing people , one of the cell blocks was compromised " he sighed looking at us .

"Fuck , can't we get a break " I snarl before I tell Beth to go to the area with the rest of the people at risk .

"Beth , look i'll come get you after " I say as I kiss her seeing her hesitant look in her eyes before she walks towards the admissions area .

"You shout go there as well Dominic , you not infected " Rick announced looking at me .

"Fuck that , I'll be more help out here if governor comes back plus good luck getting me to go in there " I say as I walk over to my tower pulling my balaclava over my face to give me some more protection against the disease .

I go to the council meeting hearing that they are moving all the infected into death row , listing to them say about finding a hospital or a some place to get medical supplies "i'll take all the watch and fence clearing shifts " I say as I look at everyone and nod walking out to go back to my tower and vowing not to let this prison fall on my watch …...

 **Authors notes - thanks for reading everyone don't forget to review , follow and favourite this story . Now we are getting really close to the end of season 4 , how do you thing the final defence of the prison is going to pan out now with Dominic included anyway untill next time -Scott**


	11. Chapter 11

As time went on more and more people got sick at the prison …

And more and more graves had to be dug …

After a few weeks Daryl had a group planned and had just left to go get medical supplies as I was walking round the perimeter of the prison stabbing any walkers on the fence , as I walked back up the pathway I glared at Rick . He had sent Carol away because she had killed and burned two people trying to stop the infection . I found out the hard way when I confronted Rick when he and Carol went on a run and only he returned

Carol getting sent away took a big chunk out of me , I always saw her as a motherly figure to me and with her not here something felt wrong .

As I got to my tower I put my rifles into the armoury at the bottom and walked up the stairs to the top grabbing a walkie-talkie as I walked out and sat down into my deck chair on the balcony of the tower "Beth ?" I say into the walkie

"I'm here dom" I hear her voice reply

"How are you doing in there ?" I said as I layed back into the chair

"Fine " I heard her reply

"I can't wait till Daryl gets back , so I can hold you in my arms " I sigh while looking out into the distance .

"Neither can I " I hear her reply with some happiness in her voice .

3 hours later

"Right, I hear cars coming back, I'm going to go greet them at the gates " I say as I put the walkie-talkie down and grab my rifle before joining Rick at the gate welcoming back the scavenging group but in a different vehicle

For the first time in awhile the atmosphere at the prison seems like we have hope , people who are sick are given the medicine and to help them feel better and the kids and weak are released from the containment.

I grin picking Beth up off the ground and swinging her in my arms before kissing her and not letting go , I stop kissing her when she starts to hit my arms telling me to stop "sorry princess , just missed your lips so much " I say smiling as I kiss her again .

I grin as she asked to sleep with me tonight , as me and Beth walked towards my tower I hear Maggie shout "use a condom " before she walked into the cell block probably going to death row to see Glenn

The next morning

I walk up smiling as I shake Beth's arm waking her up , I walk over to the corner grabbing my tank top and trousers throwing Beth her clothes . As we get dressed I kiss Beth before she leaves to go and help around the prison .

As I'm cleaning my rifle inside my tower I hear a massive explosion …

I walk out my tower looking over to where I parked my skyline , my skyline is now a burning wreckage. Someone had destroyed my car I thought angery as I looked over to see the governor sitting on top of a tank "Jesus Christ , a fucking tank great !" I shout as I run downstairs grabbing my rifles .

As I get back to the top of my tower I see Rick emerge from the prison and the governor go "Rick, come down here , let's talk " he says smirking as I go prone on my tower setting up my 50 cals bipod . I get the governors face between my cross hairs as I see Rick begin to walk down and more of the group come out .

"Hey listen , that tank has a weakness " I shout to Daryl after he wheels over one of the gun baskets giving out guns .

"What is it !" I hear Beth reply looking at me .

"Throw a grenade down the barrel of the tank , it will destroy it " I shout as I point out several cases of grenades I've left around .

As I get the governor back in my sights I take my banaclava off and lay it next to me getting ready to execute him , as Rick steps back and all hell breaks look I shoot at the governor but he ducks and it grazes his face "mother fucker !" I shout as the tank and the governors group begins to roll over our fences .

"Beth get to the fucking bus " I shout as I keep firing my 50 cal dropping more people before I cry out feeling something hit my face , as I bring my fingers up I feel near my eye and feel a small path cut into my face "Jesus that was close " I say as I realise a butler just grazed over my eye ( like Andreas graze in the prison attack in the comics ) .

I growl as I see my 50 cal is useless now the enemy's is as close range , I pull my balaclava over my face and put my 50 cal on my back before I start shooting at them with my M4 killing a few as the tank rolls over the upper fence of the prison . As most of them move out of sight I pull open my tower door and run Downstairs strapping on my riot gear except my helmet .

As I step out my tower all I can see is fire and body's , it like hell . As I'm snapped out of my thoughts I see Daryl pinned against some filing cabinets , I run out throwing a grenade at them before I distract them by shooting at them with my M4 killing one and the Grenade killing the other .

"Daryl the tank !" I shout throwing him a grenade as I see him run up to the tank throwing it down the barrel , as it rolls down the barrel I hear someone shout inside the tank before he climbs out of it .

"Daryl get Beth out of her now !" I shout I see Beth run over before Daryl grabs her before she can get to me .

"Dom come with us !" She shouts at me as I sigh .

"Sorry princess but I'm going to look round for any survivors " I sigh as I hear her screaming before she runs off with Daryl , as I look round all you can see is blood ,bullets ,bodies and fire it looks like hell had just come and taken over the prison .

As I look at the guy who was operating the tank i growl "why?" I say looking round seeing bodies of innocent people and young woman and men who shouldn't of been fighting but when the world ended you had to fight to survive .

"It was you or us " he said smirking as he looked round his hands still up as I point my M4 at him .

"Yeah of course " I say before I pull my Bowie knife out of my sheathe and push it into his Throat "well no one gets the prison now , this is for everyone you kills and of course my fuckinf skyline you blew up " I growled looking him in the eyes as he saw anger boiling inside me, as I push my knife further more blood flowed out covering my hands and armour as he gurgled on the blood trying to speak "you don't deserve a headshot " I growl as I kick him back of my knife leaving him to turn .

"God dammit " I scream looking round , this was the best hope in awhile I had seen of humanity rebuilding itself but of course when you have something there will alwayse the prick who wants what you have.

I pack up my gear and take my riot gear off hooking it to my backpack as I only take my rifles bunch of grenades to throw and for my grenade launcher , I also put a few cans of food and bottles of water into my backpack .

I pull my balaclava over my face as I begin to leave the prison my M4 in hand just in case , I step over loads of bodies sighing as I some of them was people i had talked to at the prison the day before . As I was walking down the gravel path towards the gate of the prison I step over a persons I thought was dead but he sprung up thrusting a knife into my thigh "for fuck sake " I shouted after watching most people at the prison die and having to send Beth with Daryl I wasn't in the mood .

As soon as the knife dug into my thigh I pointed the M4 down at him and just pulled the trigger unloading an entire clip into him before I quickly rip a shirt off a dead person tying a makeshift tourniquet . After I continued moving towards the gate and sliced the rope so I could just push the gate open before leaving and walking towards the woods .

Once in the woods I begin to walk at a slower pace my leg beginning to hurt me as the knife began rubbing on my skin not daring to pull it out yet , as I was walking I didn't hear 4 guys sneak up on me only realising they are there when I collapse on my knees in pain and I hear one of them say "well what do we have here " I turn round seeing the M4 guys surround me .

"Now you are going to give us everything and we may let you live " I hear one of the say .

I shake my head "fuck you !" I grin as I look at them before I see one of them raise there rifle but what happens next surprised me , as he raised his rifle I heard barking and growling before shadows jump out of the wood tackling the man and rips his thraot out before he walks over and stands infront of me growling .

The 3 other men run after they see there friend killed .

I turn round smiling at shadow as he stops growling and whines rubbing his head against the knife in my leg and my bullet graze "hey I'm fine shadow " I say rubbing his head and fur smiling as we begin to walk towards a house to the distance "you really are living up to your name , I didn't even see you " I say laughing as he barks before running ahead to check round .

 **Authors notes - thanks for reading don't forget to review,favourite and follow this story . Sorry about the huge gap between uploads as I had been on holiday .**


	12. Chapter 12

When we get to the house I opened the door stumbling in as I whistle for shadow to check round , as I take a seat in a chair the knife beginning to really hurt me now . As I take off my gear I see shadow walk back in barking telling me no one else is here.

"I'm going to need you to watch the front door for me bud " I say I grab a wooden spoon from the kitchen sink putting it between my teeth before looking down at the knife " 1 2 3 " I say before I pull the knife out a muffled scream comes out as I pull the knife out throwing it on the floor as my wound starts to bleed .

"Shit shit " I say in pain as I grab a vodka from my stash of alcohol in my bag taking a sip of it before pouring it over the wound , as it touches the wound I scream whimpering as I bite down heavily on the wooden spoon . I quickly grab some bandages out of my Backpack and put them on the side as I try to stop the bleeding .

As I'm holding a cloth against my leg I hear shadow bark as I see a walker walk into the room as I pull my 1911 from my holster shadow bites down on the walker's leg pulling it to the floor as I shoot it easily through the head .

After about 20 minutes the wound has stop bleeding for now and I get my first look at it , it doesn't look that deep I just need to sew it up "shadow go looking in the bathroom for a red box" as soon as I finish my sentence shadow bolts off and returns back with the medkit between his teeth "good boy " I say rubbing his fur as he lays at my feet whimpering .

"Shadow I'm fine " I say as I begin to sew up my wound grunting as I do , after I have sewed up my stab wound I wrap it in bandages "we are going to have to say here for a bit , at least till I can walk on my leg again " I say as me and shadow walks to the back room locking the front door .

"I'm going to get some sleep boy " I say as I lay down on the floor my M4 across my lap falling into an uneasy sleep …

Dominic's dream

As i awaken I look round seeing the prison again covered in flames the driver of the tank in front of me .

"Come with us dom" I hear turning to my side seeing Beth running towards me and Daryl like before but before she reaches us a *bang* goes of and I look at her seeing hole in her head that starts pouring blood as she suddenly falls into my arms dead .

I look to my side seeing the governor "see everyone has a weakness " he grins before he shoots me in the head .

End of dream 6 hours later

I shoot up the M4 in my lap pointing at the door as I wake up from my nightmare , as I shot up so did shadow who was asleep next to me . "Sorry boy bad dream " I say rubbing his fur as he comes and sits on my lap .

As I rub my face I see I'm covered in sweat ,I shake my head getting up after sitting with shadow for a bit , as I go to walk out the room shadow barks walking over to the corner where I see 3 dead rabbits "good boy " I say walking over picking them up and petting shadow rubbing behind his ears .

I skin the rabbits cooking what little meat they have before I dish myself a few pieces up and throw shadow a few bits watching as he sprung off the floor to catch them .

3 days later

Today was the day me and shadow left the house and moved on , my leg had stopped bleeding for now but was very sensitive . I slipped on my tank top , camo trousers and boots grabbing my backpack whistling for shadow to come here .

As me and shadow are walking through the woods towards what looks like train tracks I notice 2 men holding up a family "wow it's the idiots from the other day " I say as I signal for shadow to stay here as I walk towards them .

"Come on man don't do this I have a family !" The guy on the ground shouted as he stood in front of what looks like his daughter and wife .

"We lost a friend because of a prick with a wolf , so now we need supplies as our friend was carrying everything " he smirks aiming his gun at the man's daughter .

"Someone help us please !" He shouts .

"Well as you said so nicely " I grinned as the men turned round trying to see where my voice came from .

As the man on the right turn to look in my direction I threw my Bowie knife , it lodge itself deep inside the man's forehead and then I just raise my M4 shooting the other guy in the head as both of the men drop I lower my rifle looking at the family . I suddenly feel a rifle barrel on the back of my balaclava.

"Your from the other day !" He says anger clear in his voice .

"Do you ever learn " I say shaking my head before I whistle .

As do this the man looks confused at me before barking can be heard in the distance and suddenly shadow springs from the woods and knocks the man over and he growls ripping his throat out .

As shadow finish he comes and stand at my side and begins to growl at the family on the floor "shadow no!" I say shadow stops growling and sits down at my side .

"Are you going to kill us ? " I hear the woman say hugging her daughter .

I shake my head "nah these pricks had it coming robbing people " I say as I put my hand up to help the guy off the ground, as I do I pull my balaclava off as it seems to be scaring the little girl .

I see the man and woman study my face and their eyes lock on my bullet graze across my right eye for a bit before looking down my body and then looking at shadow who is sitting ready to stop them doing anything to hurt me .

"I'm Dominic cable , British SAS sharpshooter and this is my companion shadow " I say shaking the man's hand .

"I'm Carl , this is my wife Melissa and are daughter Abby " he says shaking my hand "thanks for saving us "

"No problem I was passing by anyway going to look for my people " I say as I scan the tree line for walkers .

"You might want to check terminus , it's a settlement that is apparently accepting everyone which sound pretty bullshit to me " he laughs .

"Yeah I'll check thanks for the info " I say as I see the little girl looking at shadow . " he doesn't bite "

I nod to shadow as he walks over and the girl begins to stroke his head , Melissa watching shadows as she does "well here " I say giving him a spare M4 and a pistol "to protect you family " I smile as I slip my balaclava back on over my face.

He takes them "well this is the first friendly encounter I've had in awhile , I wish you good luck and hopefully we will meet again one day " he says as he begins to lead his family away into the woods .

"Come on shadow we got a new place to be " I say as I continue to walk towards the train tracks ….

 **Authors notes - thanks for reading everyone don't forget to review , favourite and follow this . Tell me what you thought of this chapter and what you think is going to happen when Dominic reaches terminus .**


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a few days since me and shadow saved that family and we had been just following the train tracks looking for any clue of Rick and the group , as we was walking through a forest section shadow bark over at a bunch of bodies . Most of them was walker's accept one had his throat rip out fairly recently .

"Shadow let's set up in the house up the track a bit more , scout ahead for me will you ?" I ask and shake my head as I see shadow bark and disappear into the shadows , as I get to the house I walk in killing 2 walkers but as I go to turn round I don't see shadow standing behind me and jump when I finally spot him "Jesus Christ , you scared the shit out of me " I say laughing as I rub his fur .

I get a bowl out of the sink pouring some of the cold beans from the open can into the bowl for shadow before starting to eat a bit myself "I just hope the so called 'terminus ' has not killed Rick and the group " I sigh as I put my empty can on the group sighing. As I look up I burst out laughing as I see the sauce from the beans round shadows mouth .

The next morning we continued following the tracks seeing more signs for terminus 'sanctuary for all,Community for all , those who arrive survive ' . To be honest it's sounds completely like a trap to me but to the rest of the group it may seem real , as we got closer to terminus me and shadow had to slow down a bit as there was a horde heading in the same direction.

1 day later

We arrive at a hill overlooking terminus and the place looking to good to be true , people walking around chatting and farms growing . As I layed down prone I pull my 50 cal off my back looking round and scanning the crowds until I heard shooting , as I got off the ground and stood up I saw Rick,Carl,Daryl and michonne running as the terminus group shot at there feet .

I was going to open fire before I saw people pop up from my side of the fence "shit , get down shadow" I shouted as I dropped to the floor again as I heard Rick and the group get forced into the train carriage .

Over the next few hours me and shadow circled round terminus looking for a weakness when we came across something much better , we was walking towards a cabin I saw in the distance when I heard a voice that was so familiar . As we rounded a corner I saw Carol holding a pistol to some guy's head tyrese next to her .

"Well well what a surprise threatening people again Carol " I say grinning as I walked out of the treeline shadow at my side .

Carols perspective

I had literally just put my pistol to the guys head and told him to remove his finger from the button when I heard a voice behind me , as I turned round I saw a guy with a M4 in his hands , a 50 cal across his back , skull balaclava and a huge wolf at his side . "Dominic ? " My voice stuttered .

I could practically see the grin under his balaclava as he ran over hugging me .

Dominic's perspective

"Hey Carol " I smirked as I hugged her close before letting go and looking her over "so what this prick done?" I ask laughing as I see her tap my blood trousers .

"I'll answer when you tell me what happened to your leg mister " she said smirking at me , well her motherly mode just kicked in .

"I kinda got stabbed in the leg when I leaving the prison , some dude I thought was dead sprung up and thrusted his knife into my leg " I say rubbing it as it had healed fine but was just a bit sensitive .

"You stitched it up and cleaned it ?" She asked looking at me like she was my mother and would punish me if I hadn't .

"Yes mother " I say laughing as I pull of my balaclava and feel Carol suddenly grab my face looking at the bullet graze that stretches across my right eye.

"Now how did that happen " she asked as I felt her finger trace the scar .

"Well the governor thought he would leave me with a souvenir " I say grinning as I see Carol shake her head .

As Carol was doing all of this I saw shadow growling at her as he sat at my side "shadow stop she's a friendly " I say rubbing his head .

I saw Carol look nervous at him then back at tyrese as he put the man in the cabin tying his hands "shadow , so where did you get him ?" She asked looking at me .

"To be honest he found me , every so often I felt like I was being watched and he was watching , when me and Beth went on that trip I found him in my old cabin hurt and Beth helped him so I guess he thinks of me as his friend " I say laughing as I give him some water and food .

"Well then as long as he won't hurt us " she said as I saw tyrese put someone in the box and my eyes widened seeing it was Judith .

15 minutes later

"If you're going in terminus after Rick and the group I'm coming with " I say as I pull my riot gear out my bag strapping it on as I see Carol shake her head .

"Sure but you're not exactly quiet when killing " she grinned looking at me .

"Exactly I'll go in before you and start blowing up and killing people , generally causing chaos so when you come in you shouldn't have much trouble " I say as I load my M4 and it's grenade launcher and put a load a clip of 50 cal ammo having to conserve it as I'm down to 23 shots left after the clip in my rifle .

"Just don't die after we just found everyone " she says kissing me as I pull my balaclava over my face and whistling to shadow to follow me.

As I got closer to the fence I saw a sentry sitting on top of one of the buildings so I laid down pulling my 50 cal off my back and removing the suppressor , before I got the guys head in my sights using the fence as support before pulling the trigger and hearing the very loud sound of my 50 cal firing and the guys top of his head exploding before he dropped dead .

After that I left it a second before cutting a hole in the fence with some bolt cutters and quickly walking into the first room i saw which happened to be a map room with a bunch of radios in there , I grabbed a walkie talkie off the table so I could listen to what was happening .

As I walk over to the tables I look round "well this lot looks important " I say pulling a few grenades from My bag as I heard someone shout down the radio "what the hill was that sound! ?" and a bunch of other voice reply .

I grinned as I heard an explosion in the distance "well Carol so much about your being silent " I muttered as I found a side entrance throwing the grenades into the room before closing the door as I see shadow growl as something who turns the corner , in front of me was a woman looking scared at me .

I look at the girl and then down to shadow as he looked up at me for instruction "kill " I growled as I then saw him jump forwards pushing the girl backwards and ripping her throat out before coming back to my side as I pull my M4 off my back walking round the corner the girl came and was shocked at what I saw .

There was a bunch of bones on a blue sheet looking like they had been licked clean "fucking cannibals , shadow you see any of them kill them " I say as I kept walking forwards before I saw a group of guards run straight into me .

"Well hello there , here I have a gift " I say as I pulled the pin on a grenade and placed it in his hands before kicking him back into his mates . After the explosion I got up seeing a massive amount of blood and guts surround what was left of the bodies , as Me and shadow continued on we killed every person we saw .

After I while I see some people running of the fencing noticing it was Rick and that I nodded to shadow "come on boy time to get out of here " I say as I turn round and launch a grenade from my M4 into a crowd of people before slipping between the hole on the fence I cut .

Carol perspective

After I Daryl had hugged me I smiled looking at Rick as he asked "did you do that ?" Pointing towards terminus .

"Yeah but with a little help " I say as Rick looks at me raising his eyebrows , as I said this there was an explosion in the distance followed by a bunch of gunshots as I saw Glenn laughing knowing exactly who it was .

After I had lead Rick and that back to the cabin and everyone had reunited I kept looking in the distance for Dominic seeing no sign him . Abraham was standing near a the wooded area when I hear a gruff voice say "drop the fucking gun now !" .

As I turned round I saw Dominic standing there his 50 cal barrel to the back of Abraham's head . At the same time I turned round everyone else did Rosita raising her gun at Dominic "no you drop it dick head " she growled at him , but before Rick could get over or I could stop her I heard Dominic whistle .

The next few seconds happened in the blink of an eye, as Abraham turned round and grabbed Dominic's guns barrel and a wolf jumped out of the shadows pinning Rosita to the ground "now drop it or shadow will Rip out your friend's throat like he did the scum in terminus " Dominic gruff voice cut through the crowd as everyone walked over .

"Hey Dominic there friendly's " Glenn said as Dominic huffed before nodding and putting his gun back on safety and whistling for shadow to get off Rosita , you could hear Rosita mutter "where the hell did that wolf come from " before helping Abraham up .

As Dominic pulled his balaclava off he grinned hugging everyone and getting the new members of the group only getting a grunt from Abraham and Rosita , as he walked over to Rick he smiled "hey sheriff I'm ready to serve again " he grinned as the two hugged and embraced .

Dominic's perspective

After the hug with Rick I looked down at shadow petting him as I saw him growling at the group "hey stop boy there family" I said as the group looked at him weary "now everyone this is shadow he won't hurt you if you don't hurt me " I said smirking as I saw a few people look at my bullet graze scar .

As I looked round gulping I saw someone was missing "where's Beth ? " I asked looking at Daryl as I saw his expression dropped and he looked at the floor before he and Rick walked over "she was taken by people who drove a car with a white cross on the back " Daryl said as he looked at me .

As the information hit me I dropped my backpack and felt anger rise up in my pushing pass everyone as I pulled my M4 off my back and light up the cabin with a clip of ammo tears lining my eyes , as I looked back I saw Maggie Standing behind me as I practically broke down in her arms "I'm going to kill them! " I shouted between my sobs wanting nothing more then Beth to be in my arms right now…..

 **Author notes - thanks everyone for reading don't forget to review , follow and favourite . I plan to continue this for as long as I can even though I had that rude review from inquisitek . Now I know this isn't relevant but I want to wish everyone luck and hope your all safe from hurricane Irma in America but of course I know nothing about that as I'm British anyway untill next time - tribute Scott**


	14. Chapter 14

Dominic perspective

After calming myself down I walked over to the new people in the group glenn introduced me to them , the guy and girl me and shadow held up was called Abraham and Rosita . The nerdy looking scientist was Eugene and the other guy was Tara who was part of the group that attacked the prison .

"So why does it seem like you're on a mission and protecting nerdy over here ?" I ask my 50 cal in my hands scanning the treeline as I look at Abraham seeing Eugene fight uncomfortably .

"Me and Rosita here are on a mission to get Dr Eugene porter to DC he has a cure for the dead " he says stepping forwards looking me in the eyes

"Bullshit "

"No shit , I was part of a speciali-" Eugene tries to say before I cut him off .

" I'm SAS British special forces , I hear this bullshit all the time "

"I'm going to need you to step away from the doctor " Abraham said stepping in front Eugene as I walked closer to him .

"No make me soldier boy "

As me and Abraham stared each other down I saw Eugene walk away and grab Glenn , as he did shadow came to my side growling at Abraham and Eugene .

"Hey will you two stop arguing we need to leave !" Carol says walking over looking at me especially.

"Of course we was just having a friendly chat " I say whistling and getting shadow to follow me , as I put my balaclava back on and walk past Abraham I shoulder barged him muttering 'prick' .

We was walking along the train tracks away from Terminus , as we was i got chatting to Tara who didn't seem that bad compared to the other new pricks .

"Why do you wear that mask ?"

"First off it's a balaclava and second I had a similar one when I was in service , I like people not knowing who killed them , plus it does that to some people " I say nodding to Eugene who every time I looked at him looking like he was about to piss himself .

As we was walking I saw shadow drop back as I whistled he came back up next to me a huge stick in his mouth his teeth and mouth still covered in blood from Terminus "so much like a dog " I say shaking my head I rub his fur .

As we got further up the track Daryl went hunting and I sent shadow with him as we decided to set up camp , to my annoyance Maggie and Glenn made sure I was as far as possible from Eugene and Abraham. I ended up sleeping next to Rick And Daryl so they could 'watch me ' .

As Daryl returned and we had dinner the atmosphere actually felt nice for once , the family was mostly whole again , as I saw everyone talking I sighed thinking about Beth as shadow came and lied down between my legs his head on my lap "I'm good boy , just missing Beth " I said before laying down falling asleep way before everyone .

As we was walking through the woods the next morning I rolled my eyes hearing Rick and Abraham talking about getting a vehicle and heading north . The walk was mostly boring till we heard scream which I turned back and nodded to Rick running ahead of everyone .

When I got to the clearing the rest of the groupie was right behind me and started to take out the walkers , as we thought it was clean a walker snuck up on Abraham "duck now !" I shouted before throwing a knife over his head as he did . The knife buried itself deep in the walker's head .

I saw Abraham look at me shocked like he hadn't even heard it "thanks " I heard him say before we looked round seeing it was mostly clear and helped the guy off the rock .

"Hey look a priest " I said as Rick glared at me

I ignored most of the conversation between Rick and the man till I heard 'I have no weapons of any kind , word of God is the only protection I need ' as I heard this I laughed looking at him .

As Rick glared at me again I decide to walk bit away until I was called back by Carol who said we was going to this guy's church "great this is going to end so well " I said sighing as we followed Gabriel as he name was said to his church .

As the front doors was opened I raised my M4 as we entered the church sweeping through it to make sure we was the only people here , after check the church Rick goes to talk to Gabriel and I decide to sit down against the wall . I pull out Michael's dog tag thinking about if we do go to DC to go visit his family house .

As I drop the dog tag I smile feeling shadow come and sit in my lap resting his head against me , I sat talking to Abraham for a bit we are still not the best of rewinds but I did just save his life so technically he owes me .

"Yeah Baghdad,Syria and Afghanistan is the places my squad got sent to the most while on duty " I say as I smirk at him talking about my time in the SAS.

As we are talking Rick calls us over saying we are going to head into town to get some food because Gabriel couldn't kill a few walkers to get it , as we get to town I see shadow smelling and pat his back "hey go find what you're smelling boy " I say as we follow Gabriel entering a building .

As we get to the middle of the building there's a very strong smell of the dead , as we enter a room you could see the roof has falling in and brought the floor down with it , as everyone's looking round I see a walker close to the hole so I walk over and kick it in the back laughing as I hear is groan and impale on a sharp pipe at the bottom of the hole .

"Sheriff food's here !"

"Jesus it smells like shit " I hear Abraham say

After a discussion we decide to easiest way to clear it is to use the shelfs and let to the walkers pile against it and then to stab them , I glare at Rick as he says Gabriel is coming with us "it's a mistake " I say before dropping down into the water with the group pulling the shelfs towards us "hey Gabriel don't worry we are just a light snack for them " I say smirking as I pull my balaclava back down and begin to stab them .

Around half the way through the plan it was going well till Gabriel decide to bolt from behind the shelf "Rick get him well handle " I say as I nod to everyone to push the shelfs over and start to stab them , when suddenly bob gets pulled under the water I run over trying to kill the walker as Sasha tries to get him out .

After all the drama in the hole I glare and shoulder Barg Gabriel as I climb out the hole and go stand outside on watch while Rick and the rest gather the food up ,as I'm standing talking to Glenn and Tara I see Glenn look up start to laugh . As I look up I see shadow slowly walking back down the street walker arm in his mouth .

"WTF " I laugh as I walk up to him I see there's a tennis ball in the walker's hand grabbing the ball "so you ripped off a walker's arm for a ball ?" I say turning my head as I see shadows eyes lock on the ball , I give the ball to Tara who starts to play around with shadow when Rick and everyone else emerges from the food building .

I see Abraham pull a cart out and shout "hey give me a hand !" I turn my head to Glenn smirking under my balaclava as I pick up the walkers arm and throw it at Abraham who glares .

"What was that for !"

"Yeah said give you a hand so I gave you a walkers hand " i say as I see Glenn Burst out laughing behind me and Abraham just sticks his middle finger up at me as he walks by .

That night in the church everyone have a drink and Abraham going on about all of us being 'survivors ' but the thing that catches my eye is we are missing 3 people Bob , Daryl and Carol ….

 **Authors notes - Thanks for reading everyone , don't forget to review , follow and favourite this story . Now I can't wait for a couple more weeks because the walking dead will be back on TV and for those that remember this far back we are getting close to seeing Beth again . One thing I have a few ideas for this story is Dominic meeting Negan .**


	15. Chapter 15

As shadow finished eating some of the food I put in a bowl for him I see Sasha Leaving the church , I get up and follow her "Sasha! , you looking for Bob ?" I ask as she looks down then nod . I'd whistle so shadow comes up next to her as she give shadow something of Bob's to get his scent off .

As we are following shadow who has his head down in the ground sniffing me and Sasha have our snipers out scanning the trees , Sasha was having more luck since she had a thermal scope . I'd rub my face thinking about who could of took him as I pulled my balaclava back down following shadow as Sasha starts to shout quietly "Bob!" Looking round .

As shadow lifts his head looking round I stop and look at a tree seeing a mark carved into it "what the hell " I say as I turn my head looking at it a walker suddenly jumps up on Sasha , I run up and kick it backwards before thrusting my knife in its head . As I do I see Sasha shoot second walker.

Suddenly a walkers appears behind us as I turn round to stab it shadow jump at it only for it to fall dead , I'd raise my 50 cal to see Rick and Tyrese . Rick with a silenced pistol and flashlight .

"It's me! ,it's me " Rick says as I lower my sniper .

"He's getting away" Sasha says looking at Rick

"Who?"

"Someone's watching us "

"If we go in there new someone not coming back " tyrese says breathing heavily out of breath .

"Bob is out there somewhere, Scared. Alone " Sasha protests .

"Maybe not alone , Daryl and Carol are missing too " he says looking at Sasha .

"Bollocks , why does everyone want to go for a stroll tonight " I say sighing as I looking round scanning the tree line .

As we walk back in the church I see Sasha head straight toward Gabriel "fuck sake " I growl standing to the side of both of them as I see Sasha look at him "what are you doing ?" I hear her say as Gabriel doesn't respond but walks a bit closer "what are doing!" She says louder .

"This is all connected , you show up , we are being watched and now three of us are gone " I have to admit she is right but this is not right , we don't even know if he helping them or not .

"I-I don't have anything to do with this " Gabriel says stuttering as he steps back .

But before any of us can say anything Sasha pulls her knife out the sheath and everyone jumps up "Don't!" And "put it away!" You could hear people say .

"Sasha don't , he's done nothing wrong as far as we know so far " I say stepping slightly in front of Gabriel shadow growling at my side

"Who's out there?!" She says as she steps towards Gabriel who has his hands up .

"I-I don't have anything to do with this " he says again stuttering as Sasha step closer.

"Hey what did I say !" I said stepping in the middle of the both of them.

"Where are our people !?" Sasha says as she is nearly touching my arm as I look down seeing the knife shaking in her hand .

Again he repeats "i-i don't have anything to do with this " before she gets close pushing my back basically screaming in his face

"where are our people!".

"Sasha back off now !" I growl pushing her back and stepping in the middle of them both as tyrese pulls her away .

I move over sitting down on the floor as I let Rick interrogate Gabriel who starts saying about how he locked the door of the church letting his corrugation be eaten outside, as Rick let's go and Gabriel falls to the floor crying say "I always locked the doors ".

I see Glenn move over to a window at the front of the church "there's something " as everyone looks at him he speaks again "there's someone outside laying on the grass "

"What !? " I'd say as I pulled my 50 cal off my back running to the door with everyone else , as we get outside I hear Sasha shout bob as I look down and see he's missing a leg.

"Get bob inside we'll take care of them " Glenn say as everyone starts to notice bobs missing a leg , as soon as Glenn says this he runs up and swings the butt of his rifle hitting the walker over the head killing the walker . As more walkers come out the woods I throw my knife as I start to stab walkers as Maggie and rick join in holding off the walkers making sure everyone can get inside carrying bob .

"Glenn let's go!" I shout running inside and following the group closing the doors .

As bob's placed on the floor he starts saying who did this to his leg " I was in the graveyard. Somebody knocked me out. I woke up outside this place. It looked like a school. It was that guy, Gareth. And five other ones." He said while breathing heavy .

"That's just fucking fantastic . The cannibals are back " I growl as I sit down not hearing the next part about them eating his leg .

"Do they have Daryl and carol ? " Rick asked leaning down next to bob

"Gareth said they drove off " he replied trying to sit up .

All of us looking round at each other confused Daryl and carol wouldn't just drive off , as bob tries to sit up Sasha looks round saying "he's in pain. do we have anything ?" I walk over to my bag digging through it thinking I picked up some medicine in terminus and Rosita says about some stuff in the first aid kit .

"Save them "

"No!"

"Really " bob groans sitting up and pulling his shirt down revealing a deep bite mark .

"No ! , for fuck sake" I'd growl loudly punching a wall .

"It happened at the food bank " bob would say sadly looking up at Sasha.

As shadow comes to my side I'd growl as Sasha hugs bob and everyone looks down sadly "you're dead " I shout at Gabriel as I pull my Bowie knife from my sheath " charging straight for Gabriel as I feel Abraham and Glenn hold me back .

"Dominic calm down this isn't helping " Abraham would say as he held onto my shoulders

"It's his fucking fault bob got bit " I'd growl before they pinned me to the floor and held me there till I calm down , as the group moved bob to a sofa in his office . Everyone would stand up as tyrese picked up bob "saying I got him " as he carried bob to the offices sofa .

As Carl picked up Judith I sighed getting up standing up next to Rick after he got his info about the school from Gabriel .

"Does he have a fever?" Rick asked Maggie .

"He's just warm"

"Jim lasted almost two days . Before we left him " Glenn said

"Yeah that may be true but if he's like a few people on my base, they turned in an hour so we need to think about if this goes bad as well . " I'd say as I smirk seeing shadow rubbing his head against my leg before laying down next my feet .

"Time for a reality check. We all need to leave for DC right now." Abraham said walking up to us .

"Daryl and Carol are gonna be back. We're not going anywhere without them."Rick said looking back at Abraham .

"Ricks right Abraham we can just get up and go to DC leaving carol and Daryl behind . They are part of this group to" I'd say turning round and looking at him I see him shake his head .

" I respect that, but there's a clear threat here to Eugene. I need to extract his ass before things get any uglier. So if y'all won't come, good luck to you. We'll go our separate ways. " Abraham would say as looking at us .

"Ohhh so because of the cannibal threat , you wanna leave making yourself a bigger target for them to take and eat " I'd growled stepping closer .

" You leaving on foot? We fixed that damn bus ourselves." He would say .

I walked beside Rick laughing " you may have fixed the bus but that doesn't mean you can take it !" I'd snarl as I step closer .

"There a lot more of us " rick would say stepping next to me .

"You want to keep it that way? You should come."

"What and follow you on your suicidal mission to get dipshit over here to DC! , no thanks I still don't believe him " I'd say as I looked Eugene in the eyes seeing him look down . "Now I'm not listening to this shit any more , you lot sort this out . But just be sure if you leave for DC you can count me the fuck out I need to find Beth !" I'd shout storming off.

Later on after finding out Maggie , Glenn and Tara agree to leaves Abraham in the morning I was a bit pissed . But listen as Rick said about making the first move against the cannibals….

 **Authors notes - don't forget to review , favourite and follow this story . So who's excited for season 8 in a couple of weeks I am for sure ! . Now I have a question for everyone what job do you think Dominic should get when the group gets to Alexandria , pm me for leave your idea in a review as I'm not sort where he would be placed yet . Anyway way see you in the next part and sorry for the lateness of this update as I have collage "**


	16. Chapter 16

After rick had discussed the plan with everyone he walked over to me "Dominic I need you to stay here just in case " he says .

"Sure rick , Come on Shadow " I'd say as I drop my backpack in the backroom of the church . As I walked back out into the main part of the chair Rick was talking to most of the group.

Remember what these people are capable of " rick would say .

"Listen to Rick he's right , when I was causing a distraction in terminus they had bones of there last victims pulled up . They had people in storage containers all over ready for slaughtering " I would say before continuing "there's only one way in my mind to stop this ,exterminate the threat , kill them before they do this to some group that can't defend them self's " .

"I'm going with you "

"No stay with Bob " I would hear Tyrese argue before Tyrese went into Bobs back room where we would all be waiting for the group to return , as we was sitting around Carl was tapping his gun , i was sitting one hands stroking a sleeping shadow and the other resting on grip of my M4 . Rosita was sitting against the wall her rifle across her lap and Eugene and Gabriel was just cowering in the corner like usual .

As we was sitting round you could suddenly hear the sound of wood splitting and the front of the church opening "fuck who the hell is that ?" I'd whisper spring awake as did shadow , I would quietly walk towards the door ,my 50 cal in hand after I place my M4 on my back . As I did this Carl turned the safety off on his pistol crouching next to me as Gabriel held his cross tighter .

"Well I guess you know we're here "

"Great the fucking cannibals are here " I'd say pulling a few grenades out my bag and placing them at my feet just in case

"And we know your here "

"Carl get ready once they find us I need you to fire through the door opening , I'll throw a grenade get to cover " I'd say as Carl nodded Gabriel looking at me like I was crazy . As heard the footsteps getting close I'd place my 50 Cal against the wall know it could penetrate the walls pretty easily .

"And we're armed " "so there's really no point in hiding anymore "

As he said this I would smirk as Carl and as I gave him some smoke grenades and Rosita a few grenades to throw if need be "but hiding is the best advantage ,plus there weapons are nothing compared to this " I'd say as I looked down at my 50 cal

"We know who's here , there's Bob unless you have put him out of his misery already . Then Eugene, Rosita , martins good friend Tyrese . Carl , Judith And that psychopath who loves explodes and has a pet wolf . " I would smirk as he said this "Ohh I'm touched he noticed my best qualities " I'd say as I heard Carl and Rosita quietly laugh before the guy continued .

"Rick and the rest walked out with a lot of your guns .Listen we don't know where you are but this isn't a big place , so let's just stop this now so thing don't get more painful then they need to be .

Suddenly I heard the people moved up and stacking up on the door , idiots need to be more quite I would think . I would draw circles with my fingers on the wall about head height predicting where the guys was standing to breach our door . I would put my 50 Cals barrel in the middle of where I predicted. I would see Rosita's fingers twitching on the pump action of her shotgun .

"Look your behind one of these two door and we have enough firepower to take down both , can't imagine that's what y'all want . " I'd shrug hoping they did kick in our door I'll show them how much a psychopath I am , I would think as I pulled my Baclava down over my face .

"How about the priest ? , father you help us grab the son well you walk away from this. Just open the door and go you can take the baby with you " he would say as I turned my rifle round to Gabriel .

"Don't even think about it , your head would be a pill of flesh before you could say 'I'm sorry ' " I'd snarl quietly at him as he gulped staying quiet.

"What you say ?"

Suddenly Judith would start to cry "oh fuck Carl , make her stop . Rosita come on let's get ready they are defiantly coming in here to get us . Protect Carl and Judith they are priority number one . " i would say .

"I don't know maybe we'll keep the kid , starting to like this girl " As I heard another Ak I knew we would be out numbered but certainly not outgunned if had something to do with it .

"This is your last chance to say your coming out "

As I heard the guy say something about the hinges I hear suppressed pistol shots and two bodies hit the ground "put your guns on the floor " I heard Rick demand , the guy would try to protest until I heard another suppressed pistol shot and the guy cry out in pain .

"Put your guns on the floor and kneel "

"Do what he says " I heard the guy groan in pain .

I would step out the room and smirk seeing the people kneels "thanks officer friendly just on the nick of time " I would say walking over and standing next to a guy just behind Gareth (extra guy i placed in the scene ) .

As I was standing there I heard Gareth going on about what happened at terminus sounding like a complete psycho "besides I already made you a promise " I'd heard Rick say as he started to slash Gareth .

I would smirk "see you in hell " I'd say as I kick my guy back onto his back instantly straddling him , pinning him to the ground as I stabbed my knife into his neck and face so many times it was unrecognisable . As I got up I saw all the blood over me and smirked thinking "Ohh well just another stain "

As I looked round I saw Maggie and a few other looking at us in horror "what ? , it had to be done " I would say as I looked round seeing michonne claim back her katana

"It could of been us " I'd hear Rick say .

As everyone looked down they all looked horrified of what they had done accept me , I guess that's what war does to you makes you think of stuff like this as normal stuff that happens . I would follow everyone , apart from Maggie and Glenn into back into the back room as I heard Gabriel going on about 'this being the lords house ' .

I would walk towards where bob was being kept on the bench in room . As I walked over I smiled at Sasha walking over to Bob over .

"Hey Bob " I would say as I came and kneeled next to the bench he was on .

"Hey Dominic " he would say smirking and coughing before he reached up and pulled something off his neck "I want you to have these " he would say holding out a pair of dog tags .

"You sure ? " as he nodded his head I would rub my hands over his name "you know we really should of meet before this could of been friends with the amount of times I was getting hurt , anyway I will see you again brother " I'd say squeezing his hand before leaving him with Sasha and the rest of the group who was saying good bye .

As Tyrese was carrying Bobs body out I offered to help and helped dig his grave , I was watching Sasha create a cross for Bob as rick was talking to Abraham .

"Same run to D.C ,we'll stick to it as long as we are able if not you got our destination . " he said looking at Rick as I walked back over standing next to the group .

I zoned out as he was talking about us being there for Eugene fixing the world . I was looking down at the three dog tags round my neck , mine , Michaels and Bobs .

"You should both be there for it " he said looking at me and Rick .

"They will be "

"We will " Maggie and michonne said .

I walked up and shook Abraham's hand "I will join you lot up there once I find Beth . now don't go dying on me ford don't need another dog tag round my neck " I said as he nodded smirking back at me .

"We will " Rick said holding up the map .

"Let's go !" Abraham shouted .

I would pull Glenn and Maggie aside "hey don't worry I'll find Beth even if it kills me " I'd say smiling as I squeeze Maggie hands and hug Glenn "good luck to both of you try not to die " .

"Try not to blow too much stuff up " Glenn said as he was walking away earning a middle finger from me .

The bus was waiting out the front of the chair as I sat on the steps of the church cleaning my 50 cal and M4 , as I was doing this Rick unfolded the map and I had 'sorry I was an asshole , come to Washington . The new worlds going to need Rick grimes ' .

After the bus left I went inside the church and rebuilt my guns laying them besides me as I laid down to to get some sleep , shadow coming up and laying his head on my lap as he closed his eyes .

As as I was sleep I felt shadow raise he head off my lap and start growling at someone , as soon as I heard this I sprung up from my seat on the floor my M4 pointed at them . As I looked at him it looked like a small dark skinned kid but it wasn't that what surprised me Daryl was behind him "Dominic put the gun down he said putting his hands up "

As soon as the kid heard this name his face turned to realisation "wait your Dominic cable , Beth's boyfriend ? . Jesus he is as scary as she said " he said looking me up and down .

When I heard what I said my face turned to angry "how the fuck do you know all this ! " I'd growled practically throwing him to the ground and pointing the gun at his head .

When this was happening Rick ran in threw me off the kid "Dominic back off , he knows where Beth is and killing him isn't going to help " Rick said .

"Right tell me where she is , I'll go get her Rick and kill anyone in my fucking way " I'd growl as I went to grab the kid again and Rick pushed me back .

"No get some rest your not think straight Dominic I'll talk to Noah and find out the info we need ok ?" He said before I muttered walking off to go sit back down shadow stopping growling and following me .

 **Rick perspective**

"Now this Daryl is why I wanted to tell Dominic when we was about to leave to go get Beth " I said as Dominic slammed the back door the church .

"Jesus he's scary ,what's his problem ?" He said asking Me

"He had just started dating Beth when we got attacked at our old home , he sent her with Daryl . when he saw she wasn't here it's changed him , he had more anger and less of the side of Dominic we saw when Beth was around " I sigh .

 **Dominic's perspective**

The next morning I had got up and everyone was setting up defences for the church , the kid Noah had told Rick all the info he could . As Sasha was cutting up the pews and Everyone else was using the organ pipes as spikes I went outside into the first behind the church and set up some trip-wire mines with grenades .

"Rick tell everyone to not go to the north-west part part of the forest I've step up trip mines" I'd shout out as he nodded , I would start to help carry the organ pipes out as Daryl stabs them in the ground .

I would over hear Rick talking to Michonne "I owe it to Carol and I need to make sure Dominic doesn't kill to many people just to get Beth back " he said

 **10 minuets later**

As we was packing up to leave I threw my bag in the back of the truck and climbed in waiting for Rick to say goodbye to carl and michonne .

After a while we was on the road and I heard Tyrese talking to Sasha about Bob "hey Sasha just remember we need to keep going for those who have died , they was the ones that help shape out life's " I'd say looking down twirling a 50 cal bullet in my hand .

 **In Atlanta**

"At sundown we fire a shot into the air. Get two of them out on patrol.

Then once it's dark enough that the rooftop spotter won't see us, we go.

We cut the locks on one of the stairways, take it to the fifth floor.

I open the door, Daryl takes the guard out ." Rick would say as I nod

"If need be I can use my grenades and M4 to create a panic , make them think there more of us them there actually is " After a bit Tyreese starts to say about a trade a couple of There cops for carol and Maggie "yeah could make a good idea get three and I'll kill one showing if they won't listen I'll cut everyone down to get to Beth " I would say before walking away letting Rick decide what to do .

After a bit Rick had decide to take a few of the officers hostage and try to do a hostage swap , we got Noah to go into one of the backstreets of Atlanta and fire a shot hoping to draw the cops on patrol. I would smirk watching as I saw him lip right into our trap , the cop car following behind him just as we had planned , the cop car would skid and knock Noah down before one Male and one female officers got out .

"Put it down Noah " The female and Male officer said pointing there pistols at him as the Male moved towards Noah to cuff him as he placed the gun on the ground .

Rick would nod to start moving closer as I switch pushed the M4 stock again My should just in-case these cops got any ideas .

"Hands up turn around " The female officer would say as Noah did as they said the Male zip-tied his hands .

"Let me know if there to tight ok ?" He said to Noah .

"Thought you was smart Noah , think we would not hear you ?" She would reply as I thought 'he is smart we are counting on your stupidity though '.

As the Male looking round asking Noah about the Walkers her was shooting out we would appear , our guns aimed at there back . They would both quickly swivel round but we had them outnumbered and outgunned as I smirked .

"Hands"

"What do you want ?"

"What ever this is , we can help " I would smirk as the officer tried to get us to stop taking some slow steps as I walked round to the right off the officers "yeah you can help , drop the guns and put your hands up !" I'd shout at Little angry still thinking these people took Beth and forced her to work at the hospital.

"Do what we say , we don't hurt you " Rick would say as I get behind the Male officer jamming the silencer on the back of his head "try to escape I'll turn both of you into a pile of body parts !" As I said this tyrese would pull my arm getting me to calm down as I growled shaking him off .

"Ok "

"Good now turn around , put your guns on the floor and kneel " Rick would say as I they did as he said kneeling as Daryl and Sasha picked up there guns and tied there arms up , while they did this tyrese would free Noah as I ripped there walkie talkies off There belts shooting one with my silenced 1911 and giving the other to Rick .

"We need to talk , water if you need some and food " Rick would say like the good host he is , if that was me I would let them starve and de-hydrate might get them talking if there life's on the line .

"Mind if I ask you something ? , the way you talk . The way you carry yourself , were you a cop . Believe it or not I was too "

"Well done dipshit we can tell you was a cop , one your a dick and two you in a police uniform and hold yourself like your above everyone else " I'd growl

"That's lamson , He could help with this . He's one of the good ones " Noah would say as suddenly a car shots out of nowhere .

I would roll to the side before I start to unload a clip into it , aiming for the tire as they clearly wasn't bullet proof . As I heard Daryl Ak shooting the plan for this being silent went out the window , tyrese would shoot out the back window as everyone ducked back into cover as someone shot out the window of the car with a rifle .

"There getting away " I would growl as I crouched shadow at my side , I would try to run down and get angle on the car but be pinned down again by gunfire . As the car speed off Sasha would spring out of cover shooting on the cars tire "luckily bitch " I'd growl smirking as I patted her on the back for a good shot .

Everyone would start running after the car , as we got to where the car was I looked round remember the evacuation centres the government desperately tried to set up . Rick would hold his hand up signalling us to stop "4 cops , shadow track " I'd say as I followed Shadow (I placed one extra cop in this scene for Dominic , he was in the car that rescued the two original cops ).

Everyone would seem to split up as I followed Shadow to the burn out building , he would scratch on the door signalling me , as I opened the door I stepped inside checking my corner as me and shadow proceeded up the metal stairs until we reached the bomb scored roof . Stand on the edge was one of the cops "hey you back up hands up , now dickhead !" I shout as I saw him turn round smirking but placing his gun on the ground .

"Ahh you must be that cute special forces man Beth's dating , shame she went for someone so feral as you " He snarl as I roughly handcuffed him "she surprised me thought rejecting my advances and fighting me off when I tried to have some fun with her " he would say as I felt anger boil up inside me .

"Shadow leave and go check Rick and that's alright " I'd say dropping my guns on the ground as I pulled my knife out leaning the guy back over the ledge "now dickhead tell me again , you tried to ask Beth out then proceed to try to rape her , scum like you should have died when the apocalypse started " I'd growl stabbing my knife into both his knees as he cried out in pain .

I would not notice everyone was gather watching as I leaned this guy over the ledge , I pull him up "you know what you don't even deserve to be a hostage for what you did to Beth " I'd say as I kicked him in the chest so he fell of the side of the build not listening to the scream and the 'splat!' As he hit the ground .

As I walked out of the building I would see Rick and the others gathered around the group not really looking surprised but the officers looked horrified "he told me he tried to seduce Beth and when she didn't acknowledge him , he tried to rape her but Beth fought him off . Scum like him deserve a worse death then that . But at least we have three officers " . I'd say sighing .

As we walked back into the warehouse the female officer started going on about how the deal would not work , I would walk over after discussing the plan with Rick "Well if the plan doesn't work , we go to my plan . Kill anyone in the way of Beth and carol , doesn't matter how many people we have to kill " I'd say walking over .

"But if you let us go , well take care of Dawn and let your friends go and this is over "

"No we are not going to do that "

"Do you want to die ?"

"No I just need you to shut up right now " lamson and the female officer argued as Sasha and tyrese watched them .

"You can make this work , but you got to be able to talk to her " lamson would say .

"Noah told us all about her " Sasha would reply .

"I've known her for 8 years man , I know this woman and my only interest is peaceful resolution . Not dying and sleeping in my bed tonight . So please let me help you " lamson would say .

As he said this Daryl called Rick over and I sat down smirking "Shadow watch them if they try to escape signal me " I would say pulling the balaclava off my face to wipe the sweat before slipping it back over my face .

After a bit Tyrese and Sasha returned from a looting trip "Ahh good you got some supply's " I'd smirk as I had my 50 cal in hand walking round doing a patrol as Shadow sat watching the two cops . After Rick finished talking to lamson I was Sasha walk over as I walked out looking round the other side of the warehouse .

As I walked back over I saw Sasha knocked out on the ground "shit , Rick lamson on the run " I'd shout through the walkie talkie I had set up earlier for me and Rick . As I shook Sasha I saw lamson running out the window "well hello beautiful " I'd say elbowing the window so it smashed and balancing my rifle on it . I would look down the scope and hold my breath firing as the silencer kept the noise to the minimum .

I would look down the scope seeing I had hit him in the leg exactly where I wanted to "hey Rick , I see you in the car now . I shot him in the leg he's limping happy hunting !" I said the last part cheery as I helped Sasha get up after pulling some broke glass out of her head .

Rick returned with no lamson as the cops had been moved to sit on chairs , Shadow was laying in-front of them growling at them , daring them to move . Rick and Daryl was discussing the plan as me , Sasha and tyrese sat watching the prisoners .

Shepard agreed to try and help the trade go well just so we didn't go in guns blazing .

"I know the good ones from the bag , let us help you "

"Yeah you may know Good from the bad but if there shooting at us there the enemy plain and simple " I'd growl .

As Rick turned round I pulled him over to the side with Daryl "right I'll go with this plan for now but just to say if bullets start flying those two hostages become my meat shield , I don't care if there unarmed or not all I care about is Beth one way or the other I'm getting her back or dying in the process " I'd say as Rick and Daryl nodded only telling me to fire if we are shot at first.

Later on Rick was waiting with a car below us , he was waiting for some cops to arrive to discuss this trade , most of us was watching from above with snipers "let's hope this goes well " I'd say as I deployed the bipod on my 50 cal looking down the sight as I saw a car pull up to Rick.

As Rick was talking me and Sasha saw two walkers coming up behind the officers , Sasha dropped the first and I fired after her dropping the second . As our rifles was silenced the officers looked confused to where the shot came from .

Later on we was led into the hospital , my M4 would be pushed against my shoulder as I didn't want any surprises . We waited as Rick looked through the glass of the hospital door before we heard "holster your weapons " as Dawn said this we all did but my hand twitched ready to pull the M4 off my back in a moments notice .

As the door was opened we followed the officers , I would push my way to the front . As soon as I saw Beth my heart stopped pulling off my balaclava "Beth Jesus Christ you ok princess?" I'd shout to Beth as she nodded , as we said this I saw a few officer hands move towards there pistols . "Rick watch we have a few trigger happy people here " I'd said motioning to the officers .

"We haven't harmed them " Rick would say as they talked more I really didn't pay attention my face drawn to Beth as I saw her blushing under my gaze and I smile at Carol giving a childish wave as she rolled her eyes smiling .

"One of yours for one of mine " she said as Daryl shoved one of the cops towards Dawn , as this happened a cop wheeled Carol over with her bag . As she rolled next to me she slapped my leg as I raised my eyes brows "hope you have been behaving " she said glaring at me as I smirked and laughed "of course mother , just a touch of murdering and intimidation " I'd whisper back as I saw her laugh .

As the other officer was walked over to Dawn , Beth was walked towards me and Rick . The group hugged her and welcomed me back before I pulled her into a tight hug "Ohh god , I missed you princess . I'd say kissing her check as I raised her head to look at me "something felt missing with out you " .

I saw she smiled and kissed me back pinning me against the wall as I saw Rick and Daryl laugh " I missed you to Dom " as we kissed I felt shadow run up between our legs excited to see Beth .

"He showed up after the prison , saved my damn life " I'd say as I watched Beth giggle as Shadow licked her back and tried to push her back on the floor .

"Glad we could work things out , know I just need Noah " Dawn would say as all of us stepped in-front of the kid , he belongs in our group now .

 **No ones perspective**

As Dawn said this Noah walked up to Rick giving him his gun back , Beth would run up to Noah hugging him as Dominic wasn't far behind . The next few seconds happened very quickly . Dominic watched as Beth was talking to Dawn until she stabbed Dawn with a pair of surgical scissors and then a gunshot was heard ...

 **Authors notes** **\- Thanks for reading don't forget to review , favourite and follow this story . Sorry about this taking so long to come out , I had collage and other stuff to sort out but I'll try to stick to posting one update each week .**


	17. Chapter 17

I had pulled my balaclava back down as I waited leaning on a for Beth to finish talking to Dawn , I was smirking as I played with my 50 cal when shadow started to whine and look round between my legs "hey what wrong boy ?" I'd say scratching his head when suddenly you heard a gasp as Beth stabbed Dawn with surgical scissors .

Shadow reacted before I could even get up from leaning , he laughed himself toward Dawn clamping his jaws down on her leg . As he did this I realised what nearly happened sprinting towards Dawn and shoulder barging Beth out the way ! feeling the bullet from Dawn's gun graze my shoulder .

As me and Dawn feel to the floor I start raining punches in on her face not stoping even as Dawn coughed up more and more blood .

 **Beth's perspective**

I would close my eyes accepting the bullet from Dawn's when I heard Dawn scream , as I looked down I saw shadow had his jaws clamped down on Dawn's leg . In the next second I felt someone knock me backwards into the wall grunting as I feel and hearing the gun go off .

As I would look over myself scared thinking I had been shot but when I looked down I saw Dominic punching Dawn relentlessly as she coughed more and more blood up . As I looked over Dominic I could see the bullet had clearly grazed his shoulder but he didn't care now .

I would run over pulling back on Dominic hands as he went to punish Dawn again "Dom stop " I would try say as I saw him look round for a second his eyes clearly clouded in rage "Dom I know she went to kill me but don't do this , if you kill her like this you will be no better then her !" I'd say pulling his head between my hands .

 **Dominic's perspective**

I saw nothing but red as I was bunching Dawn "you went to kill her !" Do scream as I keep pounding my fists into her face , feeling the skin split . As I was punching I would feel someone grab my arm , as I went to shake them off I heard Beth's unmistakable voice . What she was saying got me to calm down a bit as stop punching Dawn as I got up .

I would pull her into my arms looking her over and smiling as I saw she wasn't hurt "thank god and by that I mean shadow " I'd say smirking as I saw him between our legs , as I said this I would laugh seeing shadow push Beth over and start licking her face .

"Hey I'm happy to see you too boy " I would hear Beth say .

As I look up I would see all the officer aiming there guns at me , I would push Beth back behind me looking at all of them as my hands twitched on the grip of my M4 which would slung over my back with a sling .

"Now hold your fire !" The female cop we took hostage would say "it's over it was just about her " she would continue .

As I heard Dawn coughing on her own blood I would smirk "yes it was " I'd say pull my 1911 from it holster at my hip and unloading a clip into her , I would make sure not to hit anything vital as I shoot her , so she was in pain till my last bullet shot through her head "bitch " I'd mutter .

"Stand down " I would heard the female officer say again as I pulled my M4 off my back .

"You might want to listen to her , I'm very tigger happy today " I'd growl looking at the officers . As she said this all the officers listened putting there guns away .

I would smile as I saw all the group hugging Beth "Dominic thank go you and shadow are here " I'd hear Sasha say as she hugged Beth .

"Don't thank me , thanks Shadow he sensed something was wrong " I would say shrugging as Shadow followed Beth as she walked round like a guard dog .

"You can stay "

"We're surviving in here . It's better then out there "

Hearing this I would snarl "Ohh is it now , I would agree maybe with you if it wasn't for officer dick head who said he tried to rape Beth , before I killed him of course " I'd shake my head seeing some officers hands twitch over there holsters as I said this .

"No , And I'm taking anyone back there who wants to leave. If you wanna come with us step forwards now . "

"And before you say it's dangerous out there , I could be killed etc . We will train you look at our group , our family . Most of us wasn't trained killers before this except me " I would say as me and Rick scanned the crowd seeing no one move forward .

I would walk at the back giving Beth a piggy back as she laughed and giggled as I reached behind me and squeezed her ass as she started to slip down pushing her back up "Dom not in-front of everyone " she would say burying her face in my non wounded shoulder as she blush bright red .

As we walked out the hospital I would see a red fire truck pull up "what the hell ?" I would say before seeing Abraham and the rest of the group that was supposed to be heading to D.C jump out .

They would walk up through all the dead bodies "Hey Maggie , Glenn I have someone who wants to see you " I'd say as me and Beth stepped out from behind the rest of the group . As Beth saw Maggie her face would light up immediately as she jumped off my back and ran towards her sister .

"What happened to D.C ?" I'd smirk as Abraham raising a eyebrow .

"Eugene lied " he would sigh

"Hey first off I told you so and second if medical knowledge can't solve this perhaps bullets can " I'd say as he smiled at me .

"I should listen to you more often and not people sob stories " he would say before glaring at Eugene "and amen to your second point brother " he would say smirking at me .

As we went to load up into the fire truck I would feel myself be pulled back by someone , as I turned round I saw Maggie , Glenn and Beth "can we talk to you for a second " Maggie would say tears in her eyes and her hands still shaking .

"B-Beth just told me what happen , how you took a bullet graze to save her life and how shadow bit Dawn's leg " she would say .

Glenn would shake his head muttering 'women ' me "what's she trying to say is thank you for saving her sister and my sister-in law " he would say .

"Hey she my GF , I'm not going to let someone kill her and make the person who tried to die an excruciating death " I would say .

Glenn would shake his head at me " You a psychopath man !"

"Ohh that just my normal side , you haven't seen my angry side yet " I'd smirk before I was pulled back by my hair

"Stop pulling me around , I'm not a toy you can argue over who gets to play wi-" I would stop speaking as I saw a glaring Carol .

"Beth told me your shoulder got gazed and you split you skin between you knuckles open "

"It's not that bad seriously Carol " I would try to protest before she glared at me again .

"Yes mother " I'd sigh sitting on a box so she could look me over , after she had finished she looking at my clothing .

"You serious need to wear a shirt and not this tank top Dominic and change these blood stained camo trousers " she would say .

"Ohh but I look cool and Beth can see my big strong muscles " I'd say flexed my arms and smirk as I saw Beth look over and then blush realising I had spotted her ...

 **An hour later**

After discussing with Rick and everyone we had decided to take Noah back home , to where he said his community was . Everyone loaded up into a cramped fire truck .

After driving a bit we camp across a few vehicles would could use , me and bath climbed into the back of the van . I would lay my back against the seat grinning as I felt Beth sit on my lap , her face bright red as my arm hooked round her waist .

We pulled up in the woods everyone climbing out , as we did I looked at the walker banging against the glass of a old car "well that reassuring " I'd say pulling my M4 off my back and giving Beth her one from my backpack .

We would start walking through the woods following Rick and Noah when we came open tree wrapped in thick wire , everyone would start sucking under the wire when I heard Noah groan . I would raise my rifle smirking as I saw a small cut on his head "Noah you do know your meant to avoid the wire right ?" I'd ask as Beth started to laugh next to me .

As we got close Rick would ask Noah if they had any spotter or snipes up on the walls , he responded saying they only built a perch on a truck . I would pull my 50cal off my back scanning around the area looking for the said perch

"Not today "

"That's not a good sign " I'd say as I saw the empty perch .

Everyone would start to move up as I put my 50 cal over my back pulling my M4 into my hands , as we got close I nodded to Beth to take her M4 off safety as I was happy knowing she was trained enough to use it , plus it had a suppressor on it .

As we got close there was still no sign of anyone "Rick I don't like this " I would say as we got right next to the gate , as we did Glenn hopped up on the fence and looked over before looking back shaking his head .

"Bollocks Beth check your corners and stay close " I'd would growl as we all climbed over the wall following Noah .

As we got over the wall it was clear this community had been raided and everyone killed , Be it from the burnt down houses or the burnt bodies out the front of them . Noah would start running and we would as well to keep up with him .

We would get to a intersection seeing walkers and a huge holes in the side of one of the community's walls , I would run up and grab Noah as he started to stumble and cry .

"hey hey , look at me !" I'd shout "we will get through this Noah , we don't need you getting yourself killed " I'd say as I brought my M4 up to my shoulder and shot the walker wondering on it's own down the street .

Tyrese would agree to stay with Noah why we went and looted the remaining houses , me and Beth would pick a house and set to work looting it .

H

"Beth stack up on the door " I'd say as she nodded remembering the building siege training I gave her while we was messing around in the shack . I would nod to her before shooting both the hinges off the door and kicking it door , I would enter the house and turn left into the room while Beth entered right .

"Left clear !"

"Right clear "

We would do this for the entire house clearing it out , loading up some cloths and random cans of food into bin liners as we walked back out seeing Rick , michonne and Glenn walking up clearly having done the same .

As we walked I wasn't really paying attention to michonne going on about finding a place to settle down , I felt fine on the road . We would walk through the hole in the wall seeing a bunch of bodies people clearly killed while trying to run .

" Washington , Eugene lied about a cure but he thought Washington for a reason "

"But he was lying "

"About the cure but he did the math and realise Washington would be the place where there would be a chance . We close . What if there are people there , what if there's some place to be safe , we are hundred miles away , it's. Possibility. It's a chance ! "

I would listen to michonne and Glenn bicker before adding my input

"Rick , think about it even if there no community's . The potential for weapons and ammo is huge , D.C was the last fall back position for the military as well " I'd say trying to convince him .

"We should go to Washington " Rick would say before a scream cut our talks , all of us would start to run towards the should , that could only be Noah or tyrese .

As we got close we would see walkers surrounding Noah , as everyone took care of a walker. I would stab one with my Bowie knife in the head before turning round and seeing Beth stab one in the head that sneaked up on me .

Noah would lead us to a house , as we entered we saw a bite tyrese . I would hold tyrese down and let Rick cut his arm off . After Rick was done I slung my gear on the ground letting Beth pick it up before I pull tyrese up with his one good arm .

I would reach under his legs and pull him up onto my shoulder as I grunted "Rick i can carry him but I need you lot to keep me safe " I'd say as we quickly dashed towards the gate , as we opened it a bunch of walkers flooded in .

I would stay back kicking any that got to close , I would smile seeing Beth standing next to me shooting a few stragglers . After we dealt with the mini hoard we ran back to where we parked the car , carefully getting tyrese through the wire area . As we got to the car I would lay him in the back as everyone got in .

"Fuck fuck , tyrese stay with me man , come on don't do this " I'd say as I pulled a shirt from the bin liner ripping it and putting a makeshift torque on his bleeding arm "Rick we need to go now " I'd say as I felt Rick rev the car but it was stuck on something .

A bit down the road I would feel tyrese slip and drop into my arm "no ! , tyrese come on man don't do this ." I'd say before sighing hearing Rick stop the car as we got him out the car and gave him mercy .

We meet up with the rest of the group , I would help dig a grave keeping to myself and ignoring the looks as the group looked at my blood covered face and tank top . I would put my shovel of dirt on his grave looking down sadly .

"You will always be part of our family brother , you fought and died with us . I will make sure Sasha goes on and makes your proud " i would say as I took a 50 cal bullet out my rifle and tied it to his cross .

I would stand up a salute him before I felt Beth drag me over "Dom come on we need to clean your face and get that other tank top we found out " she would say as I didn't really protest , I would feel her rub my bloody face with a wet cloth cleaning it , I would also then pull a new black tank top put the bin liner changing into it . I would kiss Beth's head before pulling my balaclava back down over my face .

"I'm sick of loosing people " I would say hugging her as we climbed in the van and set off ...

 **Authors notes - Don't forget to review , favourite and follow this story . Sorry for the late upload but my collage is draining me right now . I hope I pleased some people keeping Beth alive ! , I certainly did myself so she didn't go out in bullshit way in the show**


	18. Chapter 18

**Beth's perspective**

The next few days after Tyrese's death Dominic would keep to himself not really talking to anyone but me , we had got a point where we was starting to run low on food and water .

The group top priority was the youngest so that was me , Carl and Judith. Dominic didn't really eat or sink apart from a few sips and mouth full of food, it was annoying me how much he didn't care about hishealth only making sure everyone else had food and water.

"Dom come here now ! " Iwould growl as Maggie and Dom turn round to look at me Maggie would shake her head smirkingat Dominic before she walked off with Daryl and Sasha to see if they could find anything .

 **Dominic perspective**

I was talkingto Maggie making sure the groups youngest had eaten and drunk when Iheard someone growl my name , Iwould turn round seeing Beth looking at me with raised .

"Go on Dominic , it seems your in trouble "

"Ohh god what have I turn Beth into " I would shake my head before walking over smirking at her "what the matter princess ?"

"Have you eaten and drunk recently "

"Have any of us ?"

"Dom you can't keep playing games with me , a couple of days ago you said you didn't want anyone else to die . Well I feel the same but if you keep neglecting your health You will die and I can't have that "

"Ohh reallyand your going tomake me how ?" I would ask smirking until Ifelt something pressed against my chest **,** Iwould look down seeing the tip of Beth's Bowieknife pressed against my shirt "you sneaky minx "

"I learned from the best now eat and drink sir " she said throwing me a practically empty water bottle and Iate what was left of some can of beans , I would finish them both before we climbed into the back of the truck .

After a driving for a bit the truck would stutter before stopping clearly out of gas . Everyone would climb out as Rick said about walking from here .

"Beth come on let's go! " I'd shout as she was messing around in the back of the truck.

"Hey come on I'm tired "

As she said this I would shake my head walking over and growling as I pull Bethby the leg out of the truck , I would then laugh as I heard your scream like a little girl before pouting on the ground .

"Come on princess we need to go , want a piggy back ?" I'd say as she pull her back pack on and put her M4 over her back before jumping on my back as I knelt "Jesus your heavy "

As we was walking down the round I would have My 50cal over my shoulder and my M4 in my hands , I would walk alongside Maggie and Glen talking to them as I felt Beth's head push against my backpack falling asleep.

"Dominic even though the world is shit right now , you don't know how happy it makes me to see Beth smile and laugh for the first time in ages . Our father would be proud to see you two married one day " she would say as I heard Glenn snicker before getting elbowed by Maggie .

As she said this I would blush under my balaclava hoping they did not notice "Ohh Dominic the deadly SAS marksman is shy over a girl " he would shake chuckling.

"Fuck you Glen either way we may be brother-in-laws soon " I'd say as his face just dropped realising what It would mean if me and Beth got married .

"I'm going to head out see what I can find " I'd hear Daryl say to Rick , I would nod to shadow as I saw him sprint off into the woods following Daryl and Carol.

As we walked on I would look behind us seeing a relatively small hoard forming "Ohh great " I would whistle to Rick before he nodded returning to talking with Michonne .

As we got to a bridge I would touch Beth's face to wake her up "hey princess wake up" I'd say as she opened her eyes and yawned before looking behind us and immediately jumping off my back .

"Yeah we are planning to deal with them , no guns just let them slip past or kick them down " I'd say as she nodded I would look over the back pack I was carrying not really seeing any use of it anymore as It was practically empty.

I would see the group draw a few over so me and Beth did the same , two walkers walked towards us . I would nod to Beth as she drawed them practically next to the drop before I threw the empty back pack at them and kicked them down the hill high fiving Beth .

As we celebrated I would turn round seeing Sasha grab a walker and stab it "god damn it " I'd nod to Beth as we pull out our Bowie knives getting into formation with the rest of the group.

Me and Beth would run up to a bunch of walkers , Beth would slice there knees before I grabbed there hair and plunged my knife into each one of them until the finally one when I saw Beth's knife in its head too **.**

"Can't let you have all the fun " she said kissing me as I shook my head smirking .

As we finish I would turn round seeing Sasha sitting her on ass at the side of the road as michonne finished off the last walker "I told you stop " she would say pointing at Sasha. Michonne and Sasha would stare each other down before Sasha shook her head walking over to the rest of the group which was safely on the other side of the bridge .

After Sasha outburst we continued on down the road , Daryl, Carol and shadow coming back to the group . Shadow would be walking next to Beth as we continued down the road barely surviving with some to nothing supplies .

As we walked on a bit more we found a couple of abandoned cars , me and Beth walked over to a black car , Beth tried the handles and shook her head "locking system probably seized " I'd say using the but of the gun to smash the window .

We would search the car finding practically nothing inside , except dried old blood . As we walked back to the group they hadn't found much except Maggie found a walker tied up in the boot of a car which Glenn killed .

We would all be sitting under the shade of the trees at the side of the road while Daryl was hunting , as we was waiting abaraham asked me how I got shadow.

I would start by telling him about shadow watching me in the distance and then about shadow being injured at the shack in the woods .

"When the prison fell , I was the last out . It looked like hell to be honest , everything burning dead bodies everywhere " I would say looking down and then I continued about how the guy I thought was dead sprung up and stabbed me in the thigh "then a group tried to ambush me when I fell down on my injured leg , I was about to surrender to them when I heard growling and out of no where Shadow came and kill two of the four . I didn't even see him waiting in the shadows and that's why I called him shadow" I would say rubbing his back as he and Beth was sleeping with There backs on a tree .

I had never been more glad to be wearing a tank top in my life with this heat , my blood stained camo trousers wasn't helping me but I had nothing else to where "it's too hot , in Britain unless we get lucky in the summer we never get a day this hot " I would say looking at Rick who shook his head smirking just as Daryl came back from his hunt empty handed .

As Daryl was talking to Rick I would see shadow spring up and growl at the tree-line opposite the road "hey what's the mat-" I would try to say to him but before I could finish a group of wild dogs came out the tress "Ohh shit " I'd say slowly reaching for my M4 but before I could Sasha had shoot all but one , the one left shadow killed because he leapt for my throat .

"Dinners served " I'd say walking over and dragging the bodies over so we could eat them . As every was eating I took a few of the dogs bigger bones and began to sharpen them making crude bone knifes .

I'd see Beth shake her head at me and Gabriel asked me "and what will you do with those ?"

"Well I could stab someone if they get too close , but these will be my back up I'd prefer doing this with them " I'd say standing up and taking two in my hands as I saw a walker come out the tree-line . I get into the correct position before throwing both the knife simultaneously one after the other both imbedding in the walkers eyes before it dropped to the ground dead .

I would walk over kicking the walker over and pulling my knifes out , I would then search the person finding a hunting knife and some tape "not bad " I'd say as dropped 2 bone knifes in each boot and then tape the hunting knife to my thigh "what it can't help to be extra prepared " I'd say shaking my head at the groups looks .

We would continue on down the road people talking when suddenly I spotted a bunch of drinks sitting in the middle of the road , I'd whistle to Rick as I pulled my 50cal off my back scanning the area "now why would someone do this , seems like a trap to me " I'd say to Rick who nodded .

"If it's a trap we already happen to be in it " Eugene would say as I snorted grabbing a few grenades from the back pack I took off Beth .

"Good if they want to attack let them , I'll teach them traps don't mean shit " I'd growl pulling my balaclava on my face and continued to scan the tree-line .

As Eugene said about it being a decent drink I'd laugh "yeah there just a friendly person out here that just happens to know we need water , yeah it's definitely got something inside it " I'd say looking at Beth as she stood behind me back to back .

Eugene would suddenly got to grab a bottle but Abraham knocked it out of his hands "quality insurance " he would say as I shook my head .

"Are you trying to get yourself killed ,don't drink the damn water until we know if it could kill us !" I'd say shouting in his face as Beth pulled me back , my anger building at Eugene stupidity.

"We can't " Rick would say looking at Eugene .

As the air seemed tense but it would suddenly start to rain and everyone relax "now that's fine to drink " I'd say grabbing a few pots out of the bin liner from Noah's community , I would place them on the floor to collect the rain .

As it rained I would laugh and smirk at Beth before starting "I'm dancing in the rain " I'd say smirking as I began to spin grabbing her hand before she practically tackled me back into the mud kissing me "hey hey if you wanted to kiss you could had just asked" I'd say smirking a she slapped me playfully across the arm .

"Ummm what the hell is that !" I'd say pointing at the dark clouds approaching .

"Let's keep moving " Rick would say .

"Fuck hurricane or tornado " Beth would say .

"Ohh that's bad , if only this was Britain that would be a little thunder maybe and that's it but a hurricane or tornado wonderful " I'd growl as Beth laughed slapping my ass and grabbing our back pack off the ground .

"There's a barn " Daryl would shout as we could barely hear him over the thunder now , we would all follow Rick and Daryl to the barn . Rick entered first followed by me and Beth with our M4s Beth took the lead since hers had a flashlight attachment .

Once the barn was clear from the one walker Maggie killed we sat around a fire Beth , Carl and Judith had all fallen asleep next to each other shadow laying in-front of them like a guardian angel . I'd point it out to Rick would smirk and I heard a faint chuckle .

"He bounces back , more then any of us do " Carol would say looking at Carl .

"Yeah he does and so does Beth , both of them should not have to worry about walkers or people like me killing them " I'd say sighing as I saw a few of the group looking at me confused to what I was on about "you know heartless people , all they do is kill " I'd say as I heard Maggie laugh .

"Your not heartless Dominic , I can see that when your with Beth . You may be more 'violent' then us but that does make you a heartless killer " she would say as I would nod as a most the group agreed with Maggie .

Rick would tell us about a story of him and his grandpa from when he was younger .

"Ricks right , I had the same my little sister she would always walk up to me and ask me how many men I had killed . At first I wouldn't answer but as I served more and more I slowly started to answer her , it is a hard thing to take someone's life but if you get up in the morning knowing you did it to protect your family , your country you can get through all the hardships . This is exactly what this walker problem is a hardship . If we stick together and work as a family we can get through this , one day there will be no walkers but we have to keep fighting , killing and surviving till then " I'd say as I see most people nod and Abraham smirk at me raising his whisky or what over the hell he was drinking .

As the night went on everyone including me was asleep , Daryl was on watch . The wind got stronger and stronger the chain rattling trying to keep the door shut from the storm outside. I would shoot up as I heard groaning and the doors crunching .

As I looked over I saw Maggie and Daryl trying to hold the door , I would wake Beth pointing at the door but telling her to stay put "if we can't hold the door you and shadow need to protect Judith " I'd growl pulling my balaclava back over my face and rushing towards the door as everyone else woke up .

As the walkers slammed against the door we would push back trying to keep the door shut , every time it was roughly push open I'd fire a few round from my silenced 1911 through the grab hearing a few bodies drop as we slammed the door shut again . Everyone would push there weight against the door as I look over I saw Beth sitting next to Judith her M4 Aimed at the door , Shadow was standing over Judith growling protectively .

The next morning I woke up next to Beth , as I got up I smirked seeing Beth get up with me "morning princess " I'd say as she smiled , as Maggie and Sasha left I sent Shadow with them just in case . I would them climb up on top of the barns stalls and jump up pulling myself up in the rafters "woah " I'd say as I carefully made my way to the front of the barn smashing some wooden panels out so I effectively had a little snipers perch in the rafters .

As I sat up here my legs dangling I was see Beth walk over "hey Dom , you know your being a idiot right now . You could fall " she would say before o stuck my tongue out at her and she walked off . As she did I watch her swaying ass thinking about what life would have been like for us if there was no apocalypse. Would we have met ...

 **Authors notes - Thanks for reading don't forget to review , follow and favourite this story . Now watching the new season of the walking dead I can't wait to write Negan and Dominic clashing and fighting each other , maybe even some other cable family members might show up .**


	19. Chapter 19

I would smirk as I saw Beth bouncing Judith up up in her arm , as she was doing this she would look up at me seeing me sitting on the rafters still . My 50cals bipod would be rested on the crude hole I made ready to shot anyone who go to close .

I would stick my tongue out at Beth who mouthed 'asshole' back at me as she put Judith back down on the floor . As she did this I heard a rustling outside the barn which I snapped my head towards grabbing my 50 cal and pressing it up against my shoulders .

 **Maggie's perspective**

We was walking along the road back towards the barn , Shadow was behind us as me and Sasha walked besides Aaron "cute dog , it's Dominic's right ?" He would say looking at Maggie .

"Yeah and it's a Wolf , you know Dominic might not accept this right . More likely to blow Aaron to pieces or get shadow to kill him " Sasha would say to me , as if he heard us a bullet fired slammed into the ground in-front of us .

As we got closer to the barn you could see a few wooden panels knocked out the barn , you could also see the end of Dominic's 50 cal aiming right towards us .

 **Dominic's perspective**

I had pulled my balaclava back down as I scanned the road outside the barn , as I looked down my sight I saw Sasha and Maggie walking back with a man in-between them , following after them was shadow .

I would whistle to Beth and gesture to her M4 , she would nod and run over grabbing her M4 before walking over the the barns entrance and waiting beside the door . I would nod before looking down my sight again 'breath in' 'hold your breath ' 'Fire' 'breath out ' I would think back to my training following it and shooting one suppressed shot from my 50 cal that landed directly before Maggie and Sasha .

As soon as this happened Shadow was run in-front of them growling , I would pull my 50 cal out the window looking down at Beth "Maggie and Sasha have a friend " I would growl before slinging my 50 cal over my back and dropping down taking the other side of the door . I would pull my M4 off my back loading a grenade into the launcher of my under-attachment of my M4 just in case .

"Hey everyone this is Aaron " Maggie would say as she walked in this new man following her , as they entered I would nod to Beth who quickly closed the door and locked it before we turned our guns on Aaron's back .

I would smirk as I went and sat down Beth sitting next to me , as Maggie said about taking his weapons and gear I would laugh "yeah that don't matter me or shadow would be on him within a second if he tries anything " I'd say my gun resting on my lap .

I would kiss Beth's head before telling her to go watch Judith , she would nod as Shadow came and crawled up at my feet his gaze set on Aaron .

He would gulp and nod at Maggie before saying "Hi" as he said this Judith started crying so Beth quickly walked over taking her from Rick and bumping her up and down in her arms and she walked to the back of the barn .

"It's nice to meet you " Aaron would say trying to walk to Rick only to be stopped by everyone , I would get up looking at Rick for instruction and ready to kill this man if he even made a move on my family in the back of the barn .

"You said he had a weapon " Rick would say as Maggie nodded walking over and handing Rick a very small revolver .

"What do you need ?"

"He has a camp nearby . He wants us to audition"

"Ohh yeah well that means either a home or free supplies with a little bit of blood shedding " I'd say rubbing my hands together as I wink at Rick trying to intimidate Aaron .

"Ignore my boyfriend , he had a tendency to kill anything that shoots or angers him " Beth would say as she looked at me , as she said this Aaron would nod gulping .

"I wish there was some other word , Audition makes it sound like we are part of some dance troupe . That onlyon Friday night"

"Ha Ha funny " I'd say with a snarl as Beth and Carol was now glaring at me .

"A-and it's not a camp it's a community . I think you all would make valuable additions but it's not my call . My job is to convince you all to fall me back home " he would say .

"Yeah right into your trap where you could , try to eat us or kill us all for our gear or even kill all the men and keep the females for later " I'd say , as I said this I would suddenly duck as I heard something get thrown towards me . I would look up and literally just above my head was Beth's knife "nice thrown princess but your dead " I'd say pouncing towards the back where Beth was .

"Play nice kids " Carol would shout .

"Yes of course mother " I'd reply sarcastically as I grabbed Beth tackling her to the ground and pinning her hands above her "that wasn't nice princess , bit I have to admit nice throw " I'd say placing her knife back into her sheath as I kissed her .

I wouldn't pay attention to Aaron much as me and Beth was rolling around play fighting in the dirt until Beth had me pinned under her and I saw Rick knock Aaron out "Wonderful right cross Rick " I'd comment before growling as I wrestled Beth's arms off me .

We would stop when Carol walked over pulling us apart "I swear you two act like your five " she would glare at us "you both need to grow up " she would say chuckling at us before walking back over to the group .

"Yes of course mother , right way mother " I'd laugh as Me and Beth straighten up our cloths , grabbed our guns and walked back over to the group .

As Aaron went on about it not mattering how many people was outside , I would shake my head "of course it does , it will tell me how many bullets or grenades I will need to kill them all " I'd snarl .

"It's hard to trust anyone who smiles after getting punched in the face , excluding Dominic he's a psychopath and would smile after getting punched anywhere " Rick would say smirking at me .

"Ohh Rick thank you for noticing my best quality " I would say in a happy manner just before sticking my middle finger up at him .

"How about a guy who leaves bottles of water for you in the road ?" He would reply .

"Ahh so that was you still wouldn't touch the water and I'm talking to your Eugene " I'd say pointing my M4 at him as he gulps at me scared .

As Aaron went on about him stalking us , I would laugh as he said people are the most important resource in the world . "Yeah true but to me weapons and ammo are still very important . Back in the day my SAS squad ,which was made up of 5 of us , could take down hundreds of people with the right weaponry , so yeah people are the main resource now a-days but they need to be smart and know how to fight " I'd say gesturing to our group "this is how we have survived so long " .

After a bit more Aaron would say about him and his 'one' friend having cars stashed a few miles away "I'll go check out the cars " michonne would say .

"There aren't any cars "

"Rick listen I know when someone lying . Aaron here is telling the truth , you can tell a lot from body language of people " I'd say nodding at Aaron , actually starting to believe this now but still on alert incase.

As people would say about leaving to go check for the cars I would nod to Maggie "hey Shadow wants to come . Pay attention to him , he will be able to sense them and if there trouble a lot early then you lot can " I'd say she nodded .

Rick got us to leave the barn and split into groups of two , me and Beth walked down the road a bit and climbed into a ditch at the side of the road . I would deploy my bipod on my 50 cal and lay prone looking down the scope , as I did I felt Beth come and lay prone next to me "Well today certainly got more interesting" .

"Yeah But If Aaron is Right this could be a good thing . For everyone especially Judith " I would reply .

As me and Beth at talked we could hear vehicles coming down the road , I would see a RV and car following . Me and Beth would get up getting a ride in the RV back to the barn .

As we got back to the barn I would help Carl unload all the food "Jesus what are they trying to feed an army " I'd say smirking at Carl ad we placed can on the crate in the barn and walked back outside for more .

As the group started talking about going to this community I sigh "I agree with Michonne . Rick we need this , we was practically running on fumes . Yeah I may be able to last a few weeks with nothing much to eat but think of Judith this will be good for her " I'd say as I pick Judith up in my arm smiling as she reaches and traces her little finger along my bullet graze that ran over my right eye.

 **Later on**

We had decided to leave at night , I got in the Car with Rick , Glenn , Aaron and Michonne . while Beth got in the RV . I would sit between michonne and Aaron checking over my 50 cal when I felt Aaron's gaze turn to me "your military right ?" He would ask "I can tell by the way you hold yourself "

"Yeah I was military . SGT Dominic cable , SAS sharpshooter " I'd say as his eyes widened .

"Wait your special forces , Jesus I thought every option the government had was deployed ?" He would answer "and your British so what are you doing in America ?"

"So many questions really ? " I would sigh "well first yes I am special forces and second they did deploy every option , I was sent to Atlanta but that turned into a shit show so my unit retreated to our base before it was overrun . Finally I'm over here because I got sent here to train navy seal sharpshooters as punishment for punching a superior " I'd say as I said this I saw Rick smirk looking back in the mirror .

As Michonne looked at the pictures of Alexandria I would take one looking at the wall "Hmm good strong , the only weakness i can see is the support beams being on the outside " I'd say as Aaron nodded .

"Have you asked him the questions " Michonne would ask as I smirked seeing Aaron's confused reaction .

Michonne would begin asking him the questions as I listened closely , he would begin answering them when Rick pulled up something he could use to listen to use .

"You was listening to us ?"

"I already said I was watching you . So yes I was listening "

"This isn't safe " Rick would say just before a walkers slammed into the front of our car .

"Fuck a horde , god I wish we was in a humvee . We could just plow straight through them " I'd say as I pulled my balaclava down , pushing my 50 strap over my shoulder and taking my Bowie knife out ready .

Glenn would keep going saying something to Rick I couldn't here , more walkers would slam into the car . Eventually the front window screen would be covered in blood and Glenn would spin the car out .

I would stay in the car "they ok ?" Me and Aaron would say as Rick nodded telling us we was going back .

"Aaron if this car get trapped stay close . I've got your back" I'd say as I turned the safety off on my M4 and made sure the grenade launch was ready to be fired .

The car wouldn't start . Everything was going to shit today , michonne would get out to see if she could fix the problem when a flare appeared in the sky . Aaron would start panicking and kick the door open knocking Michonne back .

"Hey Rick let's go , the group will think that's us " I'd say as Rick as Michonne agreed "hey Rick I think that flare was either from a lover or family member of Aaron , you see how panicked he looked " I'd say as Rick nodded running into the brush to follow Aaron and the group .

I would stay behind for a bit launching a grenade from my M4 grenade launcher , it would slam into a tree on the opposite side of the road drawing a few walkers . After I fired the grenade I quickly push my M4 over my shoulder following behind Rick and the rest with my Bowie knife out .

As we followed I would start stabbing walkers who got to close . I would here Rick firing behind me as we tried to keep up with Aaron . I would see a rather large hoard approaching us , as Rick and Michonne covered me I pulled a couple of grenades out throwing them into the hoard "take cover !" I'd shout as everyone got down the grenades taking out a massive amount but they seemed to keep coming .

"Where's Glenn !" I'd hear Rick shout I snapped my head round not seeing Glenn "fuck !" I'd growl stabbing another walker . My arms , balaclava and clothes practically dripping blood .

Me , michonne and Rick would keep backing up as the hoard got closer and closer "any ideas ?!" I'd shout as Rick fired off a few shots before firing a flare into a walkers eyes .

As they got closer we would stay in formation stabbing and killing the walkers . I would stab them before I either kicked them backwards off my Bowie knife or quickly threw them to the ground . As they kept coming suddenly gunfire would tear threw them ...

We would turn around seeing Glenn and Aaron "why aren't you shooting Dominic?" I would hear Glenn shout .

"Fucking gave all my M4 mags to Beth ,forgot to ask for them back " I'd shout back as I stabbed a walker kicking it back "50 cal is practically useless at this range plus I'm down to 20 shots for it " .

"Let me guess Beth's ass or face made you forget ?" I'd hear Glenn sarcastically reply .

"Shut up Glenn " I'd say blushing under my balaclava .

"Hey focus !" Rick would shout to both of us .

We would follow Rick after he took Aaron's weapon . As we ran we would end up back on a road before Rick started to talk about this being a trap .

We would end up coming up to a warehouse of sorts , down the road I could see the outline of a man with a crossbow and a dog outline . I would smirk knowing that was Shadow , as I whistled to Rick shadow would start bolting down the road before everyone else came out the warehouse .

I would smirk as I got on one knee pulling my balaclava off lauhging as I felt shadow licking my facing , I would here him whining "Hey I'm fine boy , just had a few walker problems " I'd laugh as I stood up seeing Beth ran out and into my arms .

"I thought I lost you , fucking idiot !" She would growl punching my chest as I felt her hug me tight . I would laugh as I hugged her back before kissing her on the lips .

"I would never leave you princess but it didn't help me not having these " I'd say pulling a few M4 mags from Beth's bag "I got distracted and forgot to ask " .

"What distracted you , my beautiful ass , boobs and face you keep staring at " she would whisper in my eyes as my face turned bright red , before I could respond she would take my bag and walk back inside her ass swaying . I would bite my lip watching .

As I turn to my left I would see Maggie and Glenn try not to laugh "Jesus Dominic your bright red !" I'd shake my head embarrassed as Glenn burst out laughing .

"Remember Glenn I know millions of ways to kill someone " I'd snarl shaking my head I walked past him to join Beth inside .

As Aaron run inside and past me and Beth who was kissing in the corner Beth's legs wrapped round my waist , I would see Rick bolt past us and into the back .

I would raise my eyes-brows at Beth before she mouthed 'Aaron's bf Eric was back there injured.

As everyone walked in I would kiss Beth one last time slapping her ass " To be continued " I'd growl as she giggled shaking her head , I would sit down pulling her on my lap . As she snuggled into my neck getting comfortable .

"Excuse me everyone one " Aaron would say as he walked back out from the back room , I would look up smiling as I saw Beth had fallen asleep in my lap .

I would stand up smiling at Maggie as she saw Beth "I guess she was waiting for me ?" I'd ask laughing as I pulled a blanket over her.

I would listen to Aaron about the debt being paid in full when we get to Alexandria . It was decided we would leave Tomorrow morning .

As this was decided I would pull out Michaels dog tags from under mine kissing them , before I walked over to where Aaron had stood before "Yeah good idea but I won't be coming yet , I have something to do in DC ..."

 **Authors notes - Thanks for reading ,don't forget to review , favourite and following . Now what does everyone think Dominic's heading to DC for ? and what do you think he will find there . *spoiler for season 8 episode 8 * Now I was not expecting Carl to get bite , as a comic book reading this made me think how they are going to do the further arc which car had a big effect on like whisper war etc .**


	20. Chapter 20

I would sigh as I sat on the sofa of the RV , Beth was sitting next to me playing around with her M4 . I didn't want to tell Beth about me leaving until I was just about to leave but I was dreading what her reaction would be , most of the group had protested me leaving saying how dangerous it would be and how it would take a couple of weeks at the best of things .

I would smile as I got up leaving my guns and backpack next to Beth walking into the back of the RV where Aaron and Eric was . I'd nod to Noah as he walked back from giving Aaron pain medicine and some water "he seems to be ok just try not to kick anymore car doors at us please . I knew someone you loved was in trouble , the look you had in your eyes and how desperate you was showed me that " I'd say as I came and sat next to Aaron .

"Yeah I guess I got a little panic " he would say rubbing the back of his neck .

"Don't worry if that was Beth in the same situation I would have done the same " I'd smile "I can't thank you enough for this opportunity , most of us probably would have died out there if we kept going the way we was "

"Don't worry we need people like your group in Alexandria . People who have been outside and survived " he would say .

I would nod before making my way back to the front of the RV ,Seeing DC in the distance I would tell Abraham to stop the RV as I got out . I would throw my bag over my back as Beth and the rest of the group came out , Beth would run into my arms "What the hell is this Dom!"

"Beth I need to go to DC , I have family there and plus I can loot my old military base " I would say as I saw tears start to appear in her eyes .

"You can't , it's too dangerous and plus your family is here with us . With me " she would try to say .

"Beth listen to me my family was in DC , I need to see what happened , I don't know what happen to the rest of my family in Britain there the only family I have left !" I'd shout as I felt tears coming in my own eyes .

"why are they so important you could abandon us . Dominic I know your hurting not being able to find out what happened to your family but you have us now , your new family " she would say hugging me as her eyes was red raw . I would look down seeing shadow at my feet whimpering and begging me not leave .

"Beth I'll stay but when I get the chance I'm going to look for them , my sister she came over to stay with my uncle and his daughter when I was station here . They are out there somewhere I know it and I promise to do everything in my powers to find them " I would say sighing as I loaded all my stuff back into the RV .

We would drive on a bit before the RV decide to break down , as everyone sat around I would smirk seeing Glenn and Abraham found a battery we needed "Beth hey look at me , I'm sorry I didn't tell you until just now " I would say sighing as she shook her head .

"You could have told me before hand !" She shouted before slapping me and walking off .

"Well I deserved that " I would say sighing to myself .

As we pulled up to Alexandria I would get out looking over the walls . They looked strong but those support pillars on the outside was a major flaw , someone could just climb up them and get over the wall . Saying about getting over the wall , where the hell is their look out ? . I would think scanning the wall seeing no one on watch .

Everyone would slowly start walking towards the gate as it started to open , me and Beth would follow slowly M4s in hand . Aaron would help Eric noble towards Alexandria before he let go and Eric walked off inside .

Rick would walk up in between us carrying Judith "hey little ass kicker " I'd say as she smiled at me , Beth would shake her head hearing me use Daryl name for Judith . As everyone waited round something would rattle in a dust bin ...

Me and Beth would raise our rifles as did everyone else thinking it was a trap , Daryl would shoot a crossbow bolt into the animal picking it up as I laughed "well dinners sorted " I'd say as Beth laugh and push me playfully . As Daryl picked the animal up another guy would appear .

The guy looked round like he was about to crap himself , he continued doing this until his eyes landed on Beth . I would step in-front of her growling as I dared him to do it again , I would see him gulp and look at my skull balaclava scared "boo!" I'd shout .

"It's ok come on in guys " Aaron would say as we all walked in following Daryl's lead .

"Hey Beth if this goes to shit , grab Judith and run to the nearest building " I'd say as I slide a few smoke grenades and flash-bangs I found in the back of my camouflage trousers .

She would nod "of course sir , just remember to have Ammo for your M4 this time " she would say sarcastically as I stuck my middle finger up at her .

The gate would slowly slide closed behind us , before creepy face stood in-front of us "before we take this any further I need you to turn over your weapons " he would say "if you stay you hand them over "

"We don't know if we want to stay " Rick would say stepping towards him .

"Yeah , you going to try and take the weapons from us skinny " I'd say smirking as I saw him shiver under mine and Ricks gaze .

"It's fine Nicholas " Aaron would say .

"If we was going to use them we would have started already "

"And if I had my way this lovely settlement would be ours with in about 20 minuets " I'd say looking back at Abraham who smirked nodding .

"Let them talk to Diana first " Aaron would say .

"Who's Diana ? " Abraham would ask gruffly .

"She better not be a dead walker or a fucking statue " I would growl , as I said this everyone looked at me weird " what ? , My line of work you meet some pretty weird people ."

"She knows everything you wanna know about this place " he would say Rick why don't your start ?"

"Sasha , Dominic !" Rick would say seeing a walker through the gate .

Me as Sasha would Both raise our rifles and aim before firing whoosh ! Whoosh ! , as lowered our rifles the walkers head would practically explode sending blood and gore everywhere .

"Show off " I'd hear Beth growl looking at me and Sasha as We argued over who got the kill .

As we did this Nicholas would step towards the gate "no need , problems solved " I'd say smirking at Sasha before mouthing 'my kill ' I'd see her roll her eyes .

"It's a good thing we're here " Rick would say as I smirked following him .

A few minutes later Rick would emerge from the house saying that it was my Daryl's turn , I'd nod kissing Beth before heading inside , Beth had already had her meeting with Diana . She said she was nice and to turn not and break her neck from boredom.

As I entered the room I saw her sitting on a perfect sofa "hey " I'd say walking him and pulling my balaclava off , she would smile and ask me if I minded being recorded which I shrugged and told her I didn't mind . She would begin telling me about how she was an Ohio state senator.

"What about you ? , you was clearly in some form of the military. I can tell by the way you and Abraham hold yourself "

"Yeah I was , SGT Dominic Cable , British SAS " I'd say smiling with pride .

Her face was a picture , it went from normal to looking like she got the best gift ever . Her eyes was wide and she looked speechless "W-What are you doing over here in America then Dominic ?"

"I may have punched a superior officer and got punished , I got 6 months of training navy seals out here in America "

"Ok but if you was in the military , where's your units and the national guard ?"

I'd laugh "gone , We was not prepared for this . I got sent to Atlanta with the navy seal unit and the national guard , we stayed for a bit before they pulled us out saying they was going to napalm the city " I'd say sighing .

"Ok , so let's talk about your group and what about Beth ?"

"Well it's not really a group , it's more like a dysfunctional and sometimes annoying family " I'd say as she smiled "Beth well where do I start , she's my girlfriend and my life . I'd do anything for her now , even give my life " I'd say .

"Finally What Have we here ?" she would say as she looked at shadow who was laid down at my feet.

"Ohh him , that shadow my pet wolf " I'd say smirking as her reaction changed to shock again before she nodded ending the interview .

I would walk back out seeing everyone had placed their weapons on the trolly this woman had "now if you place your weapons on here " Diana would say .

She would go on about them taking weapons for people's safety , as she finished she would turn to me "sure go get another bin , my weapons won't fit on there" I'd say smirking as I saw a few people from the group chuckle . As we waited for her to return I took apart my 50cal removing a piece so it would no longer fire with out me putting the part back in .

As the woman returned I would start putting my weapons on the bin , my 'broken ' silenced 50cal , my silenced M4 , my silenced 1911 , a bunch of flash bangs and smoke grenades , a back pack filled with grenades , my M4 grenade launcher ammo and a few assorted knifes I had hidden underneath my clothes.

"Talk about a one man army " I'd here Abraham said .

"He just keep pulling more and more weapons out like a magician " Glenn would say joining in .

"Did you really need that many weapons , some of them could have hurt you " I'd hear Carol say as I turned round raising my eyes brows at her , she was putting on a act I could clearly see .

"Never know what you could find or what situations you could be in out there ..."

 **Authors notes - Thanks for reading , don't forget to review , favourite and follow . Sorry for the delay but Christmas and everything else was stopping me from writing .**


	21. Chapter 21

"All three of them ?" Rick would ask as we looked at the three houses we was being given .

"I'd call dibs on that one ,it's got more curve appeal "

"What about the little house with the garage ?" I'd ask eyebrows raised .

"That one is a small one bedroom with a nice surprise in the garage , I would think it would be perfect for you and Beth" he would say .

"Maybe and I wonder what this surprise is " I'd smirk , out of all the Alexandria's we had meet I was starting to like Aaron the most .

After our discussion he would turn to me , Rick and Carl " listen I know your still feeling us out but I'm glade you came " Aaron would pause for a few seconds "anyway Diana's asked everyone to give you your space , so there not all coming at you at once . Take your time, explore . You need anything , you call me . "

He would explain how he's four houses down "Thank you "

I would smile to Rick and that "I don't know about you but I'm going to see this so called 'surprise ' " I'd say .

I would walk over to the small house slowly entering my hand over my Bowie knifes sheath . But as I enter it's quiet , empty and clean for once . I would walk round the house seeing photo frames left around and a perfect condition kitchen .

I would decide to grab the garage keys off the hook inside the house , as I walked out I'd see Beth "hey Aaron said there was a surprise in here for me " I'd grin .

She would Shake her head as I heard her mutter " like a fucking child I swear ."

As I opened the garage and dust cleared I could see what Aaron was talking about , sitting in the garage was a 2013-2014 Ford Shelby GT500 which looked to be a little dusty but in perfect condition.

"Holy shit " I would say running in and running my hands over the body work (which was metallic red ) "I haven't seen one of these in ages " I would say as I look round the garage for keys spotting them hanging on a hanger .

"Seriously all this over a car ?" Beth would ask as she glared at me .

"Yes but over a awsome car , that's a very Important factor " I'd grin as Beth rolled her eyes .

I would put the keys in the ignition and turn them , the car would start up with a loud roar "this is sweet " I would say putting my hands on the steering wheel and slowly driving the car out the garage . I would be like a little kid in a candy store as I started to rev the car hearing it's engine roar .

I'd laugh as I saw some of the residents of Alexandria glaring at me as I did this "oops " I'd say shrugging my shoulders to Beth .

"Fucking men and their cars " I'd hear groan as I reversed the car into the garage , I would lock the garage but slip the chargers keys into my pocket . Me and Beth would walk into our house and look around , eventually stopping at the shower .

"Come on Dominic we can shower together and then I can get rid of that caveman beard you have , maybe even give your hair a trim " she would say giggling as she slipped her top and trousers off standing only in her pink under wear . I would follow suit but blushing as I slipped off trousers and tank top standing in my boxers "Ohh the great SAS sniper defeated by a girl in her underwear " Beth would giggle looking at me .

"That it's princess " I'd growl as I picked her up slamming the door behind us ...

 **(Side note soon there will be some smut scenes )**

I would sit in a chair in the living room of our house , wearing a white tank top someone had brought over and my bloody camouflage trousers much to Carols annoyance . I would sit still as Beth cut my hair short for me "Sit still Jesus ill be done soon !" Beth would growl .

"Yes princess " I would reply in a high pitch voice .

Beth would slap my head muttering prick as I still up "done dickhead " she would say as I grabbed her in a massive bear hug .

"Eww! " she would say as she scrunched her nose up "put some deodorant on smelly"

I'd shake my head smirking as I sprayed some deodorant on me looking at my hair cut , my jet black hair was short at the sides and medium length at the top which blended , I also had a fringe that just above my right eye (left one has the bullet graze) .

"You need a hair cut ?" I'd ask as Beth laughed "yeah but I'm going to get Maggie to cut it , you will make me look like you , a savage " she said dramatically .

I'd laugh , every Alexandria I had looked at took one look at my bullet graze or balaclava and muttered I was a savage "Ohh boo hoo , I scared a few fucking members of this retirement community " I'd smirk as Beth laughed .

"You got a job yet ? " Beth would say as she wrapped her hands round my neck "Diana suggest I split half my time training in medicine and the other half teaching "

"Yeah , Diana said I was to part of the looting team but also help teach some of the teenagers cars age about survival " I would mutter "but no guns or knife training " I would say as I imitated Diana's voice .

"What the fucking use then ? " Beth would ask as I sat her down on the counter continuing to kiss her .

 **-Later on-**

"There right next to each other but " Carol would say .

"They took our weapon and now they're splitting us up " Rick would say to our small little group gathered between the main houses .

"Yep " Daryl would agree .

"Rick I agree , let's stick together for tonight safety in numbers " I would say as Carol looked at me .

"Yeah we'll all be staying in the same house tonight " Rick would agree

"What ?" I'd ask her as she smirked .

"You had a hair cut and shaved , you look less savage " she would say as i stuck my middle finger up at her .

"Thanks mother " I'd growl seeing her laugh at my reaction .

 **Later on that night**

Everyone would be gathered in the big house as we wall found a place to sleep , me and Beth would be by the door so we could react quick if something happened.

I had laid out a blanket for us , as we was sitting up I would pull my few bone throwing knifes out my boot and place them next to me "just in case " I'd smirk as Beth rolled her eyes and tried to get more comfortable on my lap .

"Jesus your laps uncomfortable " she would groan

"That's not what you said earlier " I would reply as I grinned and winked at her .

As I said this some of the group chuckled and Beth went bright red before slapping my arm and growling "Asshole." I would smirk as I got up and let her get some sleep .

I would smirk as I walked over to Maggie and Glenn "before you ask yes we used protection and your sister very loud moans loud " I'd say as Glenn shook his head and Maggie laughed .

"Ew , I did not need to know that " she would reply .

I would smile as I walked back over and cuddle with Beth , I would feel her turn over and pull my closer so my chest was pressed against her back "sleep well princess " I'd say kissing her neck , as we laid down I would laugh as I saw shadow walking over and curl up next to Beth .

I would shoot up as I heard a knock at the door , my hand would slip to the back of trousers resting on the desert eagle, I had disassembled and snuck in . I would wrap my hand round the grip of the gun ready to pull it out if need be .

I would not hear what Diana said to Rick at first but I'd smirk and laughed as I heard her say "wow " looking at Rick . My hand would slide off the gun and rest at my side "I didn't know what was under there "

"Ohh something very small " I'd say winking at Rick as he turned round and glared at me , I would also hear a few people of the group laugh at my joke .

"Listen I-I didn't want to interrupt , I just wanted to stop by and see how your was all settling- " she wouldn't get to finish her sentence as she notice we was all camped out in the house " Ohh my . Staying together. Smart "

"No one said we couldn't " Rick would reply .

" you said your a family , that's what you said . So amazing to me how people with completely different backgrounds and nothing in common can become that . Don't you think ? " she would say .

"Everyone said your gave them jobs "

"Mhh . Yeah it's part of this place "

"Looks like the communists won after all"

"You didn't give me one "

"I have , I just haven't told you yet "

"Same with Michonne. Closing in on something for Sasha and I'm just trying to figure Mr Dixon out , but I will . You look good " she would say to Rick .

After Diana left everyone would go back to sleep , I would jolt awake in a cold swear after having a nightmare about Beth being killed . I would lay on my blanket for a bit cuddling up to Beth and grinning as I heard shadows low growling in his sleep .

I would shoot up from the blanket as I heard someone open a draw , out of instinct I would throw one of my bone knifes . I would imbed itself in the Wood of a cutlery draw "fuck sorry Rick " I'd say getting up and walking over to him , carefully avoiding everyone .

"It's fine Dominic " he would say and smiled as he pulled my bone knife out the draw handing it to me .

As I walked over I'd see him pull out a knife from the draw "Rick Rick hey ! " I'd quietly shout as he snapped his attention to me "I feel what you are , I'm not use to be safe . I'm use to being on guard all the time in case something happens while I sleep " I'd sigh .

"I guess it just takes time Hmm ?" He would sigh .

"Yeah it does , it took me a while to adjust back to civilian life after my first tour in the army " I'd reply .

He would nod as we both laid back down and feel asleep , I would smirk as I felt Beth roll over wrapping her arm round my neck and pulling me close again "Jesus Christ , so fucking passive " I'd say as I snuggled into her and feel asleep .

 **The next morning** \- **Beth's** **perspective**

I had been show round the makeshift classrooms by Georgia , Alexandria's teacher . We would decide to take a walk round Alexandria to get away from the stuffy classrooms "so tell me Beth you got a boyfriend ?"

"Yeah I do " I would laugh and shake my head I looked down the street seeing Dominic underneath his 'awesome car ' .

"Which Male of your group was it , the rough redneck , the big military dude with the ginger hair "

"Nope him " I would say pointing out Dominic as he climbed out from underneath the car , he would wipe his head before opening the bonnet/hood of the car .

"Ahhh 'the savage ' " Georgia would say laughing as I shook my head .

"He's really nice " I would reply .

"Yeah I heard he his , I also heard he he knows how to kill someone hundreds of different ways " she would say .

"Yeah that's Dominic " I would reply smirking as I said this I would look down laughing as I felt shadow rub his head against my leg wanting attention .

 **Dominic's perspective**

I would be working under the hood/bonnet of my Shelby checking out the engine , it all looked brand new , just a bit dusty .

"So It has a 5.8 L Trinity DOHC supercharged 32-valve V8 engine and a Tremec TR-6060 6-speed manual transmission . " I would smirk as I closed the hood/bonnet and walk back in the garage to grab the keys , as I did I would look back over my shoulder and see Beth and another girl looking at me from afar .

I would raise my eyebrow and smirk as I saw Beth blush and quickly pull the others girls arm as they walked in the opposite direction. I'd shake my head pulling the car back in the garage and locked the garage up .

 **The next day** **  
**

After we got up the next day me and Beth would be on the front lawn of the groups two floor house "pull !" I'd shout as I had my bone throwing knifes in my hands ready to throw . Me and Beth had found some old rotting wood at the back off our house and decide to play target practice with it .

I would see Beth throw three bits of wood in the air , I would aim a knife and throw it at the highest piece , the second highest piece the knife would skim and the lowest piece the knife would imbed itself and come out the other side

"Fuck!" I'd shout in anger looking at the skimmed bit of wood .

"Hey idiot at least you hit two of them " Beth would shout .

"Yeah true but I'm loosing my aim , I hate this . Having no weapons and no walkers attacking us is making me loose my edge . " I'd sigh .

As I nodded to Beth I would shake my head seeing Carol walk past me "hey aren't you suppose to meet with the scavengers near the armoury?"

"Ohh shit , thanks mother !" I'd shout speeding off down the street not seeing Carol shake her head and mutter about appearances .

 **At the armoury**

I would be walking towards the armoury with Glenn , Noah and Tara . I would smirk as I slipped my balaclava on just before we reached the armoury .

"Really Dominic ? " I'd looked round and see Tara smirking and shaking her head .

"I want to set an impression , don't fuck with me or those I love or care about and we will get on fine . But if you hurt or kill someone of our group I'll kill them a hundred diffrent ways and very slowly " I'd reply .

"Wow dark much " I'd hear Noah reply .

"Oops sorry my psychopathic side just came out " I'd say shrugging and smirking under my balaclava .

As we got to the armour to men would come up out of the armoury "Glenn , Tara , Noah and Dominic " he would say " very good no pet wolf in sight. "

As he said this I would step closer to him my hand reaching down towards the desert Eagle in the back of my trouser waist . As I did this I would feel Glenn pull my back and shake his head "prick" I'd mutter underneath my breath .

"Nice to meet you I'm Aiden , you met Nicholas pulling gate duty " he would continue.

"Your Diana's son ? " Glenn would ask .

"That's right " he would reply before continuing " I hear you got experience making supply runs "

"Yeah gun-shops , military bases . I'll check anything out if I have all my weapons " I'd smirk seeing Nicholas gulp looking at me , I'd shake my head seeing Remembering I scared him at the gate.

"I saw your panty , you guys seem to have done pretty well " Glenn would say .

"Well I had some training before this , I was ROTC , nearing lieutenant when this shit blew in " he would brag .

"My dad did ROTC " Noah would say .

"He didn't make it ?

"Nah "

"I'm sorry , I'm sorry a lot these days " he would say before looking at me "What about you hotshot , heard you was military ."

"SGT Dominic Cable , SAS marksman " I would smirk as I saw his face pale a bit .

"Ahh only a sergeant , used to being bossed around ?" He would smirk .

I'd chuckle " only a sergeant , bitch I did 4 years special forces . Went throuhg fucking training you couldn't imagine to qualify. Plus there's only one commanding officer I listened to in the SAS and he's six foot under now " I'd growl .

Glenn would step in between us "wow Aiden that was a step to far , I don't know what's happened during his service in the SAS , only that he was the last one standing of his squad " Glenn would say pushing me back .

I'd shake my head trying to calm down , I was so close to walking over and breaking the fuckers neck . How dare he insult my brother in arms Carl .

After I'd calmed down he would walk past "I'll show you the ropes "

"We're doing a run today ?" Tara would ask .

"Just a dry run , To show you the terrain outside the wall , see how you do . Weigh your sack a little you know " he would say looking at Tara .

"No I don't but cool " she would reply as I smirked seeing her reaction .

"What about weapons ?" Glenn would ask .

"Ohh Yeah we pulled out some sweet ass biscuits for today " He would brag again .

Nicholas would hand out pistols when I notice something in a holster on Aiden side "hey arrogant prick , what the hell you doing with my pistol !" I'd growl as I saw my modified 1911 sitting in a holster attached to his waist .

"Ohh this was in the armoury and as its silenced and got this lovely red dot sight on it I thoughts I'd use it " He would say .

I'd growl throwing the pistol at him Nicholas gave me "now give me my gun before I remove your head from your stupid insignificant body " I'd growl as my hand slipped down to the bone knife in my trouser pocket .

"Fine Jesus here " he would say taking the holster off and handing it to me .

I'd look round and see Glenn sighing and Noah and Tara trying not to laugh "hey Glenn cheer up , I have something parked in my little house garage which Rick said you might like to ride in " I'd smirk "come by later and I'll show you ."

I'd see him raise an eyebrow before nodding at me .

A bit later we would be walking just outside Alexandria , arrogant prick was on about their looting technique "you hit anything major like a military base , gun store?"

"Nope to many walkers " he would reply .

"Maybe for you but I've cleared military bases and gun stores before " I would reply .

He would shake his head before continuing as we reached a tree line "break in two groups when we step outside our vehicle , sit hits we fire a flare and one gets the other . "

"Good system " Noah would say .

"It is , now your standing hear because we lost 4 people last month " he would say .

"Ohh no surprise there " I'd mutter .

"What happened?" Glenn would ask .

"We was on a run , we just came out , they didn't follow the system . " Aiden would say .

"They was good people " Nicholas would add in .

"They was just scared " he would say sighing before looking back at us "look I can be a hard ass and I know I'm a douche bag but someone's go to call the ball round here , that someone is me . " he would say "if your on this crew you do exactly as I say " he would glare at me .

"Maybe " I'd reply earning a laugh from Tara and Noah .

"Sorry you lost your people " Tara would say walking towards them .

"Yeah we got ours " he would reply before continuing to walk unit the Forrest .

"Managed to snag one of the deadheads that took them down , strung it up there " Nicholas would say .

"What?!" Glenn reply in shock "why ?"

"Wow you two are really special " I'd say shaking my head as I aimed my 1911 looking round for this walker .

"Ahh we a little pre game ritual , gets our heads on straight " Nicholas as would say .

"The mind is what we are up against " Aiden would say .

"Really well you two clearly don't have fucking brains! " I'd shout as they ignored me and kept walking .

We would walk into a clearing and hanging from a tree was chains with walker guts hanging and covering them "son of a bitch " Aiden would swear looking round .

"Help me find it " He would say .

"Umm no find your own play toy " I'd shake my head .

"Look at this shit , bloods still wet it's near by " Nicholas would say .

Nicholas would start whistling as all of us turned round .

"Hey " Glenn would say "it's gone "

"Shhh" Tara would whisper .

"Shut Up now before I knock you the fuck out for being a idiot " I'd glare at him from under my balaclava .

"It took down one of our friends ,it's near by we're not letting it go " Aiden reply to Glenn .

As he said this a walker would come out into the clearing and the two clowns would start making more noise trying to get the rope and chains back over it , I would be scanning the tree lines for more .

"Hey watch it with these two we could have a hoard sneak up on us " I'd shout to Glenn , Tara and Noah . To which they all nodded .

As the walker got closer to Nicholas me and Noah would aim our guns at it before he said "no don't touch it " .

As they was playing circus act with it Aiden grip would slip and it would go to grab Tara , she would try to push it away but only pull parts of its skin off "Tara move !" I'd shout .

As she stepped to the side I'd see Glenn knife the walker but I'd shoot it's three times in the head with my 1911 just to be safe , as we did this Aiden would step towards us "What the hell !" .

As he did this I would raise my 1911 at him "back the fuck up " my other hand would reach into my waist ready to pull out my desert eagle If Nicholas tried something .

"What the hell !" Tara would say pointing at the walker .

"Your almost got her killed !" Glenn would shout .

"I told you all to stay back ! , I told you to listen to every damn thing I said , I told you that " as he said this he would try to get up in Glenn's face so I walker forward aiming my pistol at him.

"Back up !" I'd growl "I won't fucking tell you again ."

We would shake our head before walking back to Alexandria "Glenn screw working from him " I'd growl walking back through the gates of Alexandria .

"You three need new gigs , your not ready for runs yet " he would say.

"I'm pretty sure you got that backward" Glenn would reply .

I would tense as I saw Aiden trying to get mine and Glenn's attention "look we have a way of doing things around here "

"So did we , but we don't act like idiots out there " I'd growl pushing him back and stepping in front of Glenn .

"You tied up walkers "Glenn would reply .

"Hey killed out friend !" He would say .

"Yeah but that does not mean you tie it up , you fucking kill it " I'd growl squaring up to him , Glenn just behind me .

"Not having this conversation, you obey my orders out there " he would say

"Ohh fucking god help up , we would last What like a few days out there " I'd growl .

"Well we are just as screwed at your last crew " Glenn would add in .

"Tough guy " he would say to me before pushing me , I'd smirk .

"Hey Daryl take this " I'd say throwing him my pistol "Glenn stay out of this , this pricks been asking for this " I'd growl looking back at Aiden .

"Come on man let's take a step back " Noah would say .

"Ohh well this is going to end well " I'd hear Tara mutter .

"No one is impressed pretty boy now back up and stop fucking pushing me before I do something I'll regret " I'd growl .

As me and Aiden was squaring up Diana would walk up behind Aiden "hey what's going on !"

"This guys got a problem with the way we do things " he would say before turning round "why did you let these people in ?"

"Because we actually know what we are doing out there " I'd growl

 **Beth's perspective**

Me and Georgia would be joking around in mine and Dominic's little bungalow when I notice shadows head snap up "hey what's wrong boy ?" I'd ask .

He would get us off his dog bed and walk up scratching the front door "wow he's so gentle " I'd hear Georgia say .

"Yeah unless you threaten me or dom " I would reply opening the door and following shadow down the street , Georgia following close behind . As we got towards the gate I would see a man getting up in Dominic's face .

Diana would be behind them trying to calm them down "Hey isn't your boyfriend?" I'd hear Georgia ask me .

"Yeah well this is going to end well for the other guy , hold shadows collar for me , if this kicks off he will bolt for the guy attacking Dominic " I'd say she nodded looking down to see shadow growling at Aiden .

I would step next to Tara and Noah watching the scene " I'm betting Dominic will knock him on his ass " Noah would say smiling .

As they continued to square off I would head them say something before the guy tried to punch Dominic , Dominic would duck and punch Aiden in the gut before kicking him backwards "stay back bitch " I'd hear him shout before Aiden charge again .

I would look confused as Dominic done nothing to prepare for this but let him get close but in a matter of second Dominic round house kicked him straight in the face . I would smirk as I saw him fall to the ground with a broken nose , blood gushing everywhere and all down his shirt "fucking get up I Dare you " he would growl .

I would hear Georgia gasp as shadow tugged out of her grip and ran straight at Nicholas who was charging straight at Dominic , I would run out and stop shadow just as Daryl tackled Nicholas. I would walk over to Dominic pulling his arm "Hey you Ok ?

"Fine , this arrogant prick just needed to get knocked on his ass " he would growl in reply .

Shadow would start licking Dominic's face as he knelt "hey I'm fine boy , look at me shadow nothing happened " he would say as shadow kept jumping up and licking his face whimpering ever so often .

As this was happening Rick would run over pulling Daryl off Nicholas "don't do this now " he would say in Daryl's ear .

Aiden would get up on his feet glaring at Dominic but before he could do anything Michonne stepped in front of him "you wanna end up on your ass again " she would say to him .

 **Dominic's perspective**

I'd growl looking straight at Aiden daring him to try something "not so big now are we pretty boy , got knocked on your ass in front of all these people **.** "

As he try to push pass Michonne I would slip one of my bones knifes out of my pocket ready to stab him but before I could do anything Beth as snatched the knife out my hand and Michonne had stopped Aiden again .

Diana would look round seeing everyone gathered round "I want everyone to hear me ok ? " she would say "Rick and his people are part of this community now in all way , as equals . Understood ! " she would shout before glaring at Aiden .

"Understood " Aiden would reply to his mother .

"All of you turn in your weapons and you two come talk to me but Aiden head to the infirmary first " she would say .

I'd sigh handing my pistol to Noah to turn in and slipping my bone knife back down into my trouser pocket , I would walk over to Diana "Diana" I would nod .

"Thank you " she would say .

"For what ?" I'd raised my eye brows .

"Knocking him on his ass " she would reply .

 **Authors notes - Thanks for reading don't forget to review , favourite and follow . I hope you like this chapter as we are slowly getting into the Alexandrian arc of season 5 , Beth and Dominic's relationship will continue to grow even with some smut scene later on .**


	22. Chapter 22

**Dominic's perspective**

The next morning I would wake up and look round mine and Beth's house , It's was small but for the time being it was home . I would see photos of the family which lived here before , they looked happy and enjoying life .

I would undo the back of the picture frames and removed the pictures , I had cleared a wall in the living room while Beth was asleep , I grabbed a mark pen and began to write on the wall ...

 **Beth's perspective**

I would roll over in bed to find Dominic missing , his side felt cold so I could tell he had gotten out of bed a while ago . As I got out of bed I would smirk seeing shadow yawn as he got up out of his dog bed on the floor "morning boy " I'd say as he walked up to me and sat at my feet , I would rub his head before continuing "Come on let's go see where the idiot is ."

As I walked in the living room I would see Dominic working on a wall but as I got closer I would stop tears starting to form in my eyes as I saw what he was working on , written on the wall in bold words was **In Remembrance of those we lost**.

Below that was pictures frames and inside each of them was a item or picture of the person we had lost and there name , it started at the top with **Michael** and it had a set of dog tags in the frame and the the words 'we will meet again one day brother ' . Next was **Bob** andinside the frame was another set of dog tags and the words 'he died like a true brother in arms ' . Then it was **Tyrese** , in his picture frame was a singular bullet from his rifle and the words 'we will all watch over Sasha for you ' .

This continued on down the wall for all the people we had lost , but this is not what made me cry at the top row of frames there was one for my father . It had a black and white picture of him sitting on a tractor on our farm , the words inside the frame said ' Hershel , you was like a father to all of us , healing us , helping us farm , even giving me permission to date Beth . non of us will forget all that you did for us ' .

Dominic would just of finished hanging it up when he turned round after hearing shadow whimper pressing his head into my side "Umm hey " he would say rubbing the back of his neck " I hope you like it " he would continue.

As he said this I would smile and run burying my face into his shirt and started to cry .

 **Dominic's perspective**

I would sigh and smile as I pressed Beth into my shirt "There we go let it all out princess " I would say as I heard her sobbing into my tank top , I would rub her back and hold her there until she stopped .

As she stopped we Beth looked up at the wall of photo frames "I thought about this when we First got here , it's good we don't forget who helped us get to where we are now . " he would say , as he did this She would notice a huge tombstone tattoo on his chest with 6 names in it ...

 **Couple hours later**

Beth had left to go and have a training day with Georgia and to meet the kids she would be teaching , she had also started to train in the infirmary in her spare time .

As for me , well right now I was in a clearing with Rick ,Daryl and Carol discussing how to get some guns from the armoury .

"So what do you think ?" Rick would begin

"Go in when it's empty " Carol would reply almost instantly.

"Well how's that it's locked up at night "

"On the window there's just a latch , i could leave it open "

"Go idea Carol but we have to be careful about this , I already have a gun on me " I would say pulling my desert eagle out my waist bang of my blood stained camouflage pants .

"Jesus where did you get that ?" Carol would say glaring at me .

"Well I had it for a while and I may have disassembled it to sneak it in " I would say as Carol shook her head at me "Come on you don't think I'd walk round without a gun do you ?" I'd say smirking under my balaclava .

"A latch ?" Rick would question Carol in disbelief ,after nodding to put my gun away .

"Yeah " Carol would reply .

"Jesus what kind of idiots are we living with . On my base the armoury was locked behind a reinforced steel door , the only way to get access was with a key card or a 8 digit personal code " I'd say shaking my head at how insecure the weapons was .

"What if one of those pricks shuts it ?" Daryl would ask .

"Wait a couple of days leave it open again " she would say .

"Best not a raise suspicion " I'd add in .

"We need to do it sooner then later , right now they are not watching us , not worrying about meetings like this . We may need the guns we may not " Rick would say .

"We will , what ever way it goes " Carol would add .

"Yeah I'd feel safer in those situations if we had a few guns , mine isn't just enough to defend everyone " I'd reply .

"They are the luckiest damn people I ever met and they just keep getting luckier " Rick would say .

"Yeah if someone had attacks this place like the terminus people or the governor there would be no Alexandria left standing " I'd say shaking my head not believing their luck .

"How's that ?" Daryl would ask .

"We're here now " Rick would reply with pride .

"They have a couple of footlockers full with 9 mm autos just tossed in there . They don't use them , they will never know there gone " Carol would say .

"Someone's got one now right ?" Daryl would say looking at where Rick had hid a pistol .

"Listen the others we want them to try " Rick would say .

"You too " Carol would say looking at me and Daryl .

"Sure I'll try not to Rip their heads off if they pissed me off " I'd say as I rolled my eyes smirking .

"So we keep it quiet , just us . Here it comes " Rick would say gesturing to a walker that was stumbling towards us .

"Hang on " Daryl would say readying to take out the walker .

"Hey wait " Carol would say before she started shooting at the walker hitting it in the chest a bunch of times before ending it with a headshot "you said we was taking me out shooting , I'm not going to go back with a full mag " Carol would finish .

"Ohh no Carol you have suddenly become very shit at shooting " I'd grin with a sarcastic tone "true if someone as bad as the house wife need training she would take a few bullets to take a walker down " I'd finish grinning at Carol , I would be to busy chuckling to myself not to realise Carol walked towards me and smacked me over the head . "Hey!" I'd shout in protest seeing Rick and Daryl grin at me and Carol .

"Glad you came by " Daryl would comment .

"One sec " I'd say pulling my silenced 1911 from my holster and firing a few rounds into the walker "There we go much better "

"We shout get back " Rick would say "you pull the latch we will pick our moment . Us ? We don't need to be lucky " Rick would continue as we started to head back towards Alexandria.

As we walked past the dead walker Daryl would begin searching it before saying "the hells that? , that a W" I would walk over with Rick and Carol , on the forehead of the walker was a deep Carved W .

"Well that's weird and totally not creepy , I'm getting feelings of a cult from this " I would say looking up at Rick and that "it looks like it was carved into its head while it was still alive " I would say .

As soon as we got back I convinced Diana to let me go on a looting run on my own with shadow , I would check my guns out of the armoury putting them in the Shelby . Before I left I would drive up towards the classrooms and smile as I saw Beth teaching younger kids they looks mostly 7-10 .

"Hey miss Greene who's that ?" A little blonde girl would ask .

I would smirk seeing her look up as I leaned against the car my balaclava in hand , I would see her hesitant to stop teaching but Georgia came over and whispered something in her ear before she nodded walking over .

"Hey princess , me and shadow are heading out to loot a gun store near by " I'd say as she nodded .

"Try not to get in to much trouble " Beth would reply before kissing me , as we did I'd laugh hearing a few of the kids from the class shouting 'ewwww!' .

 **Beth's perspective** **  
**

I would sigh as I saw Dom put his balaclava and climbed into his Shelby , shadow would walk over licking my head before he ran over to his master jumping into the passenger seat .

"Miss are you two together ?" A boy would ask .

"Yes we are boyfriend and girlfriend" I would reply .

"Do you want to get married ?" A girl would ask .

"I-I ummm don't know right now " I'd say rubbing the back of my head my face bright red .

 **After class** **  
**

I would be clearing up the desks when Georgia walked in " you know your boyfriend confuses me Beth " she would say smiling .

"Why does he Georgia ?" I'd ask smiling .

"Well he's the only person who walks round in a tank top and those dirty stained camouflage trousers , plus that creepy balaclava makes you feel like he staring into your soul " she would continue.

"Well I cant explain his clothing habits except it's him and his generally weird " I'd reply giggling .

 **Dominic's perspective** **  
**

We had just reached the outskirts of the town when the gun store we was looking for came into sight , I would pull up outside of it killing the engine to the Shelby . I'd grab my M4 and 50 cal out the Shelby throwing them over my shoulder .

As I walked towards the gun store shadow would be right next to me , watching my back , ready to warn me of any walkers . I would try the door , pulling the handle and feeling it was locked and didn't want to budge . I would then look round the store seeing a back entrance , I would walk round there and see the hinges was exposed on this door .

I grabbed my silenced 1911 off my back and took aim shooting both the hinges for the door , I'd pull my M4 off my back and switch on the flashlight attachment slowly stepping into the store to make sure it was clear . After clearing the store of a few walkers I would start loading up all the guns into duffle bags I had brought , I would load the ammo and attachments with them as well .

As I was loading the car I would look up seeing a Mini-hoard approaching , I out the bags in the passenger seat and pull a Remington shot gun out the bag and loading a few shells . I would pull the pump action down and raise the shot gun to my shoulder before beginning to fire and pump the shot gun after each shot . Once I was done the mini-hoard was left in pieces all over the side walk but I had to get out of here because I had creating a bunch of noise .

I would laugh as I was driving back , I looked over and saw shadow putting his head out the open window and his tongue hanging out "Jesus Christ , he like a deadly and oversized dog " I'd say as I continued to drive .

Once we got back to Alexandria I would wait for a bit till someone finally decided to open the gate , I then would check 'most' of the guns into the armoury before driving the Shelby home . As I got home I would walk into the kitchen and see Beth and a few other woman "Ohh sorry babe let me go upstairs " I'd smile as I quickly rushed upstairs duffle bag with a few smuggled guns in it .

As I got into the bedroom I would put the duffel bag on the bed unzipping it , I would take out two 60 round drum magazines for our M4 , a pair of shotguns and finally the prize jewel of that guns store a MG42 . I would us a crowbar to lift the floor boards in the wardrobe and place the guns and attachments inside before replacing the floor .

 **Beth's perspective**

Later that evening a few mums and Georgia decided to come round the house for a little bit of drink , I would hesitate at first but Georgia said I need to meet more people so I went with it .

"So your father was a farmer ?" One woman would ask.

"Yes , you can see his picture on the wall over there " I'd reply pointing at the memorial wall .

"So I guess this wall is all the people that's died in your group ?" Another would ask .

"Yeah we lost a bunch getting here but it's nice Dominic thought of doing this to remember them " I'd reply as I did I would hear the rumbling of an engine pulling into the garage and then the slamming of a door "Ahh Doms home " I'd smile .

As I said this Dom would open the garage door walking in , as he did I heard a few of the woman gag and look scared at him . He was covered from head to toe in blood , it soaked through his tank top , it over all over his arms and balaclava

"Wow seems like you had fun " Georgia would say , out of all the women she seemed the less shocked at Dominic's appearance .

Dominic would say a few words before running up the stairs the duffle bag rattling as he did , I would shake my head as I turned back to the woman a few of them had gone pale .

"Well I guess he ran into some problems " I'd chuckle as Georgia shook her head and the other woman gulped .

"P-Problems ?" A woman would stutter .

"Yeah like a walker hoard from the looks of it , a-least he didn't take grenades on this run " Beth would reply remembering the many times Dominic came back to the prison covered in blood , guts and walker bits ...

 **Authors notes - sorry about how long this took to update but life had been busy for me recently , anyway don't forget to review , follow and favourite .**


	23. AN

**AUTHORS NOTES- hey all , I know I haven't updated for a while . Yes I'm still alive and yes I will be continuing , expect an update in the next few days . Many things have effected this big gap in uploads , from fanfiction continually going down and loosing some of my work to life just generally being a lin in the ass . But I will keep going and keep this story going as I have some big ideas for when negan shows up .**


	24. Chapter 24

**Dominic's perspective**

I would walk back down stairs after stashing the guns and having a quick shower . I would see that on Georgia and Beth are the only two in the room "hey you two , I'm sorry did I make the other mums scared or make them vomit " I'd say chuckling .

I would see them both snicker before Beth walked up and kissed me "so what caused you to be soaked in blood this time hmmm ?" She would ask as we sat down in the living room .

"Well a hoard made getting out the gun-store a bit harder , I had to shoot my way out " I'd sigh .

"Well that sounds awesome , like one of those old action films " I'd laugh as I heard Georgia say this .

As we was talking I would smile seeing shadow walk up to us , he would lick my hand before he laid down at our feet . His head would be looking up at us , his paws in-front of him .

There would be a knock at the door and shadow immediately got up and started to growl at the door "shadow sit !" Beth would shout as the door opened to reveal Diana.

"Ahh Beth , Dominic and Georgia . Have you got a second Dominic ?" She would ask .

"Sure...come in ! come in ! " Beth would reply happily .

As Diana walked in Georgia would leave saying she had to prepare for the party tonight . We would say goodbye before closing the door and walking back towards the living room .

"Now Dominic , a few of use just decide to position someone as a lookout in the clocktower outside the walls " Diana would say .

"Really you didn't have a lookout " I would ask shocked before muttering 'stupid yanks ' underneath my breath .

As I said this Beth would hear me and slap me over the head , she would pull my ear "Ohh I'm a stupid yank am I ? . For once just shut the fuck up and hear her out " She would growl in my ear .

I would raise my arms up in defence before nodding for Diana to continue "as you know Beth had two jobs , teacher and doctor/nurse . I would like to offer you a few shifts in the tower when my son or Sasha don't want to cover " she would reply diplomatically.

"Hmm sure , it would give me something to do besides looting . Plus it gives me the perfect opportunity to start training Beth in sniper rifle handling " I'd smirk .

"Good , I knew you would be a good asset Dominic " she would nod before standing up and getting show to the door by Beth , I would hear them talking about how she was getting on before she left .

"Yes my young apprentice , soon you will learn the ways of the marksman . Then you shall have the power to bring the galaxy to its knees " I'd say all this in a Star Wars emperor palpatine voice .

Beth would huff before muttering 'stupid nerdy Brit ' underneath her breath .

"So how's doctoring and teaching going ?" I'd would ask continuing the conversations .

"Teaching is fine , I always wanted to be a teacher but doctoring is a lot harder then I thought it would be . But I'll keep training and eventually get good after all someone has to look after you " She would giggle before kissing me .

 **4 hours later - Beth's perspective**

"Dominic !...Dick head " I would shout as I walked into the garage and saw Domeric underneath the Shelby working on it . He would slide out bring out with him a black bowl which was filled with a thick , goopy black liquid . "What the hell is that ?."

"Ohh , it's just oil Beth " he would say as he placed the bowl on the work bench , he would then grab a bottle of something out of the cupboard "pop the hood for me will you princess."

I would huff and do as he said popping open the Shelby's hood , Dom would walk over and remove a cap pouring what looked like new oil into the car . After he was finished working on the car he would walk back into the house "so what did you want Beth ?" He would ask sitting on a sofa .

"Diana's party's tonight , so wear something nice and try not to kill anyone "

"Fine and no guarantees about killing no one , this place is so boring I need some entertainment!"

 **Dominic's perspective**

I went upstairs and got changed into a light blue button up shirt , a pair of grey jeans . My hair would be gelled up and I would change into a pair of black sneakers .

As I went downstairs I would see Beth in a light blue dress that ended just below the knees , the dress would leave her arms bear and it's neckline would dip a bit lower then I liked because of the amount of cleavage it showed . She would have her blond hair down , It would be covering her shoulders . She also had put on a little bit a make-up .

"What a pretty princess , we are wearing matching colours too " I'd grin as I saw her eye scan me "pretty but the necklines a bit too low , I hope your not trying to find another man . If you do he may end up being found dead outside the wall " I'd say in a joking tone .

"Hey Dominic ! , wow for once you not wearing a tank top or something covered in blood . Hey don't forget what you taught me in the forest trip at the prison , a mans weakness is always his penis , they will be to focused on my cleavage to notice me stabbing them in the throat " she would give an evil smirk .

"Good princess , you remember my advice but one tip don't stab me please " I'd reply give a evil chuckle back .

Before we set out to the party I would strap a spare knife to the inside thigh of my jeans and slide my desert eagle in the waist band of my jeans . I would also help Beth strap a knife to her inner-thigh under her dress . Just in case .

As we was walking towards the party I would smirk as I saw Carol , Rick and Carl and Judith "Rick " I would nod to him and smirk at Carl and Carol before I saw Judith reach her little hands out to me "hey , little ass kicker " I'd grin before kissing her head .

Carol would enter the party first followed by Carl , Beth , me , shadow and Rick and Judith last . " Ohh my , welcome " I'd hear Diana say as she walked over drink in her hand .

Carol would smile as she walked over "Hi " she would say .

"Oh it's so good to see you " Diana would say to all of us "Thank you for coming , in a way I didn't get a chance to interview this one. I envy her . " she would continue as she looked at Judith .

"Why " Rick would say .

"She'll get to see what this place will become . Come...come on In " Diana would say leading everyone in .

I wouldn't notice everyone had followed her as I scanned the room looking for threat "hey Dom " I would snap back to reality as I saw Beth looking sadly in-front of me . Shadow would also be whining as he clawed the bottom of my trousers .

"Sorry Beth and shadow. Its a habit . I was scanning the room for threats even though there isn't any " I'd sigh as I had flashbacks to my days in the SAS .

As I was about to walk towards the rest of the party I'd smirk seeing Rosita and Abraham arrive . They looked about the same as me , not really liking having a party in the middle of an apocalypse .

"Howdy partners " I'd grin , doing my best America accent .

"Evening SGT " I'd hear Abraham reply .

As they walked forward looking round I would hear Abraham say "I don't know about this."

"They have beer " I'd hear Rosita reply shrugging .

I'd look round seeing Beth was talking with a group of females , in the middle of the group I saw Georgia and shadow getting stroked by Georgia . Everyone was trying to fit in but I just couldn't . I was a soldier , going to party's wasn't really in the training plus I was trained to kill not make friends .

"I like this girl " I'd smirk back to Rosita . I'd nod towards Abraham as I join him in a grand conquest for beer , I would grab a few bottles . I would ignore the looks of people and the 'savage 'comments as I went and casually sat down in a chair .

As I sat down I saw Abraham walk over following by Beth and Georgia , shadow would be quick at there heels . "hey princess , cowboy and Georgia " I'd say smile as they came and took a seat , we would talk for a while before I hear Abraham say "so tell me who are those names tattooed on your chest for."

I'd sigh tipping my head back in my chair and downing the rest of beer in the bottle , I'd then slam it on the table making Georgia jump and Beth and Abraham look at me interested "it's for my SAS team , Delta squad."

"What happened to them ? " I'd hear Beth ask .

-Flashback-

I'd grin as I was sitting in the helicopter with my squad , there was 9 of us . The squad was one of the many few SAS squads that was made up of mixed genders , there was six males and 2 females . Each of us had our own code name which we would use to talk in missions .

"Hey overlord , enjoy watching Arsenal get there asses handed to them by Manchester United over the weekend " one of the guys would shout of the blades of the helicopter .

"Fuck off , sandman " I'd growl . Sandman was Carl Phillips , captain of Delta squad . Born 1979 in Cardiff , age 33 . Married father of three .

"Hey watch your language !" A female would growl . This was Melissa Hill or short stack . Our breaching specialist . Born 1987 in London , age 25 . Single with no kids . Her code name was short stack because she was the shortest out of all of us at 4'6.

"Really short stack , let them argue they are men that's all they do " another female would reply . This was Christina Russell, code name psycho bitch . Born 1989 In New York City . Age 23 .She was the squads explosive specialist . Her code name was psycho bitch because you did not want to piss her off , most of the squad had marks or memories to prove it .

Two others was just part of the infiltration team , they made up the back bone of the squad . They breached with the rest of the squad and the specialists and carried stuff they may need to clear a building like flash bangs and smoke grenades .

There names was : Billy , Malcom , Alfred and Jonathon . Billy and Malcom had moved from America at a young age , there code names was lightweight and whiskey weakness . These code names came from one of the many trips we had off base and to the local pub . They was aged 27 and 32 .

Alfred and Jonathon was both from Ireland , there code names was leprechaun and thoughtful fighter . Alfred's code name was easy to get . Jonathan's was earned one night at the pub , we had all just finished and was walking back to base when someone started a fight with Jonathon . Jonathon proceeded to knock the guy out but afterwards he wouldn't stop asking if the guy was feeling alright or had an problem . They was the squads medic and communications expert , two very important people .

"Alright everyone shut up !" Sandman would shout .

The helicopter would start flying low to the ground so we was under the radar . If you looked outside the helicopter it was clear to we was in Afghanistan , there would be deserts and clay looking compounds everywhere you looked .

"Now here's the mission , a high-value political figure has been kidnapped by a militant group . Possibly the Taliban . We are to infiltrate the suspected compound of where he's being held and ex-fil with overlord on overwatch of the compound . Any questions ?" Sandman would ask .

"What's my shooting discretion ?" I'd ask .

"Shoot to kill " sandman would reply .

To be continued...

 **Authors notes - sorry about the long wait but as I said in the last part stuff was starting to pile up . Anyway don't forget to favourite , follow and review ! .**


	25. Discontinued

Sorry everyone but as said by the title and my profile I'm discontinuing this , I can't seem to find the same enthusiasm as I used to about writing this. But don't worry I have a couple more stories in the making go look on my profile for more information .


End file.
